In Perfect love in perfect trust
by jennaravenrose
Summary: count dooku stats kidnapping force sensitives from out of the republic and unknowing changes things. spans from clone wars to revenge of sith. features oc's as main charecters
1. Chapter 1

Title: In perfect love, In perfect Trust

Author: Jenna Raven Rose

Rating: R for later chapters

Category: adventure/ romance

Characters: Dooku, Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme, Yoda and others plus several OC

Authors note: Count Dooku starts kidnapping force sensitives in order to combat the Jedi. He takes them from uncharted worlds, that aren't part of the republic. Set during and after episode 2 during clone wars. Apologies to anyone out there that believes in alien abduction.

Character note: I tried my best not to make the main characters into Mary sues, but I fear they are slightly sorry. George Lucas' characters were so black and white on the good evil concept that I wanted to show what's in the middle. My main characters are witches from our world. The main one Isis is similar to willow from Buffy the vampire slayer. The later seasons 6 and 7. Except more confident. I also took some inspiration from the craft and some of George Lucas' extended universe.

Chapter 1 of

I'm what you would call average. I live in the suburbs in California. I attend high school, I have close friends. I weigh about 140lbs. I have red hair and blue eyes .Of course that's where average ends, see my friends and I are practicing wiccans. Witches to everyone else. I am a guardian, a member of a secret society that defends all that you see from what you don't see.

My friends make up my coven, first there Chani she practices more oriental parts of the craft and is half Asian with the typical dark hair and eyes and the skinny build. Then there is Kira, the quiet thinker who loves technology. She has brown hair and brown eyes she wears glasses. She's trying to find a way to mix the craft with more modern tools.

Then there's Petra, who's basically a dunce but she has quite a talent as a channel. She's a petite blond with green eyes and looks more like the cheerleader set, than one of us. Then of course my name how silly I'm Isis my specialty is the more ancient forms of magic. I incorporate forms from several cultures from Celtic/fae to Sumerian. I'm also their high priestess and their leader. The youngest in our tradition to hold that title, my teacher was a guardian named Lisa. When she died I, inherited her position. And her book of shadows.

We've practiced together since, well since grade school. Fortunately our parents were also in the community so our dabbling was watched and encouraged, so was our friendship. It's almost as though our parents realized that we were a set. Well enough of the introductions you came here for a story well here goes.

The day started like any other with the alarm clock going off and me hitting snooze. Then going off three more times before I rolled my lazy ass out of bed. First I headed to the bathroom used it then splashed water in my face. Ignoring my baby brother banging on the door cause he really had to go. Then headed back to my room to get ready for school I pulled open my closet door, hmmm decisions black or black.

I grabbed one of my more renaissance style dresses that was basically gray and black. Ran a quick brush through my hair, secured it with a hair clip because I didn't have time for anything else. Thanks to ignoring the alarm, I grabbed a pop tart as I ran for the front door.

Just in time to see Kira pull up to the house in her car, she was a few months older than me. Needless to say she was in a hurry to get her drivers license. Especially since her parents' said they'd help her with the purchase by cosigning and coming up with the other half of the down payment. Which Kira did work her butt off to get, during the whole summer. Was kind of annoying because we couldn't hang out as much, but it did make us appreciate those times when we could just cast a circle together or just talk.

Then our lives were abruptly changed, and we never saw it coming. I mean alien abduction is something you read about in a tabloid. Not something you could ever think would happen to you. I mean it was like someone dying of frostbite in the desert. Totally unrealistic and so not expected.

Well it happened like this I came home from school like I normally did letting my self in the door. I waved goodbye to my friends and signed that I would call them. Then I went inside. The house was deserted of course it usually was at this hour. I dumped my book bag by the couch as I headed for the kitchen. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and a Twinkie from the cupboard. Headed for the stairs grabbing my bag as I walked bye. Might as well start on that damn algebra homework. I think as I begin the climb to the top of the stairs.

I walked into my room and plop down on the desk chair. I pulled my bag up to my lap and unzipped it pulled my book and notebook out. Sighed praying I'd get interrupted because I really despise doing it. As if on cue or answer to a prayer Kira called. I dropped my book literally and rushed for the phone.

"Hey what's up?" I ask. "Nothing much here, hey have you heard from Chani she was supposed to email me those lit notes?"  
"no why I haven't made any phone calls yet?" I answer "cause I just called over there and got her voice mail" said Kira. I frowned that was unusual, when Chani got home the first thing she did was head for the phone or her workshop. "Did you try the work shop number?" I asked figuring she was probably engrossed in something.

"Yea that's why I called I got no answer and I must've let it ring about 20 times." she said. The phone admitted a brief chirp indicating someone was on the other line. "Hold on I have someone on line two" I said. I put Kira on hold and hit the call-waiting button. It was Petra on the other line "oh hi pet what's going on". I hear a pause as though she was really trying to figure what was going on.

"Pet it's a figure of speech" I said "oh, o ok" I heard her answer. "So why'd you call?" I asked "cause I can't get a hold of Chani, is she over there?" "No I've got Kira on the other line hold on we'll conference" I said now I was beginning to worry.

"Ok you all here?" I asked "yeah" answered Kira "yep" said Petra. "When did you last hear from her? I asked "when I dropped her off at her house" "did anything feel wrong" asked Petra. Kira paused thinking about the statement. After a few moments of silence we became anxious. "Well" I prompted, "maybe we should go check on her?" said Petra.

I frowned there was some sort of interference on the phone making a weird humming noise. Ok we'll meet at Petra's since she's around the corner from Chani's anyway" "damn is that your phone making that noise, Kira?" I asked.

"I don't know I thought it was yours," she answered. "Oh well, we'll see you over there" I told Kira and then hung up. If I had stayed talking to her a few more moments I would have known what was happening. Instead I went downstairs and grabbed my cloak off the coat rack. Heading out the door. I waited outside for Kira to come get me. I should have taken ten minutes. I waited for twenty then decided to walk.

I walked down the street towards Kira's since Kira lived nearer to me. I turned up her walkway noticing her car was still in the driveway. That's odd I thought she left already. I walked up on her porch and went to ring the doorbell. Then I noticed the doorknob and area surrounding it were gone. They looked as though they had been burned off. I pushed on the door and it gave. The place was an absolute shambles and some of the furniture was rumble. I backed towards the door slowly then I heard a weird noise it sounded like gurgling I looked to where the noise was coming from, the den. I hesitantly pushed the door open and screamed. Kira's dad was on the floor apparently dieing with what looked like a gaping hole in his side

. I grabbed his cell phone off the charger and started dialing 911 then I heard a weird noise and I booked it out of the room I headed for the kitchen and paused by their dining room table. I had the operator send an ambulance to the house. They tried to get me not to hang up but I had to call Petra. I dialed her number with shaking hands "where are you two, it's cold out here" she said "I'm over at Kira's, something's happened" "what happened?" Petra asked, "Kira's dad is dead and I can't find Kira." I said

Petra paused on the other end.

"Get out of there" she said. Just then the door to the kitchen swung open and a creepy looking dude dressed in armor stepped through. I panicked when I saw he was armed with some sort of weird gun I ran for it grabbing Kira's keys as I ran for the door.

Something sizzled over my head as I flung the door open .I booked it across the lawn slipped and felt heat over my head .I scrambled to my feet and slammed open the car door. I jammed the keys into the ignition and turned it over. I slammed it into reverse and peeled out of the driveway. Not once did I think I'm not even licensed to drive and I really don't know how.

I spun around the corner went two blocks and turned on Petra's street she was sitting outside. I sighed in relief. I rolled down the window and yelled for her to get in. "why are you driving Kira's car?" she asked. "There's no time for that just get in" I said "Isis she's gonna be pissed if you took her car" she said as she got in. "I know but she's missing too" I said, "We just talked to her" said Petra. As she climbed into the car

"Well when I got to her house she was gone and her dad was dead on the floor." I answered. "Oh!" said Petra her eyes widening in horror. "Also there was someone there when I was leaving, I think he shot Kira's' dad" I said "Was he wearing some kind of funky armor and a jet pack?" she asked "yeah why?" I said dreading her answer "cause he's following us" she said

I adjusted the rear view mirror and looked behind me, sure enough there he was. "Ah shit!" I said " can you lose him" she said as she put on her seat belt. I buckled up one handed and floored it towards the nearest on ramp. I shifted and heard the gears shriek in protest why did she have to buy a stick shift. I accelerated even more as I reached the freeway itself, weaving my way through traffic the guy was still behind us.

"We need to do something," she said "Like what?" "Something to knock him out of the sky." said Petra "I can't do it and drive at the same time," I said as I changed lanes to avoid being stuck behind a semi.

Hey this driving thing really wasn't that hard I was thinking. When the car shuddered and started to go sideways out of control. Then we were flipping Petra screamed and then we came to a stop. Then darkness descended.

Fett watched the young girl run towards some sort of primitive ground vehicle. Get in the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway. He would have shot her but the bounty had specified alive and unharmed. So he followed till he realized that they actually might get away. So he aimed his shot at the vehicle he wasn't expecting it to flip. He cursed himself for foolishness, praying that the marks were unharmed.

He landed next to the damaged vehicle and looked at the occupants. They were still breathing one was bleeding from a cut on her forehead. He called his ship with his wrist com and pulled open the door through one of them over his shoulder carried a few feet from the vehicle, which was beginning to show signs of bursting into flame.

He then went back for the other one; he had to bust the glass to reach her and dragged her from the drivers seat. His ship touched down and he carried the girl aboard set her down and went back for the other. After they were both securely fastened in and bound tightly he locked them in a small cell he used to hold prisoners. Then walked towards the cockpit, put the ship in stealth mode and flew off. He went into hyperspace the second he left the atmosphere. Charting a course for Genosa. It took him two days to get there even at his fastest speed.

Isis woke up to someone shaking her, she moaned and rolled over. "Isis wake up!" said a familiar voice. She opened her eyes to find Petra crouched over her. In the other corners were her friends. Chani was crying, Kira was trying to calm her down.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In perfect love, In perfect Trust

Author: Jenna Raven Rose

Rating: R for later chapters

Category: adventure/ romance

Characters: Dooku, Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme, Yoda and others plus several OC

Authors note: Count Dooku starts kidnapping force sensitives in order to combat the Jedi. He takes them from uncharted worlds, that aren't part of the republic. Set during and after episode 2 during clone wars. Apologies to anyone out there that believes in alien abduction.

Character note: I tried my best not to make the main characters into Mary sues, but I fear they are slightly sorry. George Lucas' characters were so black and white on the good evil concept that I wanted to show what's in the middle. My main characters are witches from our world. The main one Isis is similar to willow from Buffy the vampire slayer. The later seasons 6 and 7. Except more confident. I also took some inspiration from the craft and some of George Lucas' extended universe.

Chapter 2 of

/thoughts/

We were in sort of metal room when I woke up. I couldn't tell what kind of vehicle we were in. My friends were scared, as was I though I don't want to admit it. Ever since my mom died I had problems being alone. I covered it up by staying close to my friends and my dad.

Being in strange circumstances was nothing new to us. We would cope, but I'm not sure how I'm going to tell my friend that her dad was most likely dead and that I wrecked her car. Oh man is Kira gonna be pissed at me. I decided to wait till later to tell her. Besides she was busy calming Chani down. Chani was one of those people who believed in alien abduction, had all the books, even was a member on a few sites .For the most part even though she was fascinated by it she had never experienced it. We used to tease her about it and her sci fi geekiness. Now we weren't gonna do that again.

"Anybody know where we are?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. For some reason I had a headache. Then I remembered the car accident/dur/ I thought and smacked myself in the forehead. /ow that hurt/ I thought as I rubbed the weird bandage on my forehead. "We're in some sort of cell," said Petra. Kira frowned but bit back the remark that almost came out of her mouth. "Any idea who our captors are?" Isis asked. "Some kid brought us food earlier" said Chani starting to come out of it. I was glad cause hysterics were useless in this situation, or anywhere.

"Did you eat any of it?' I asked. "No, we were worried they would drug it," said Kira. "Have you tried a simple detection spell?" I asked again as I climbed shakily to my feet. "No we didn't know if we are being watched." Said Chani. I nodded an bowed my head to think. /there has to be a way out of this/ "how long ago did they feed us?" Isis asked.

"My watch says it was about 9 am why?" said Chani. 'Cause I'm hungry," I said. "Isis how can you think about food in a time like this?" said Kira. I sighed /cause there isn't much else we can do right now / I thought. As I was about to reply to that statement I noticed the door was opening. A man came into the room with a weird gun and motioned for us to move back. When we did a kid came forward with a tray full of food. He set it down on the small table in the center of the room. The kid was staring at me he took a step forward. 'I need to check your bandage" he said calmly. I hesitated not sure about letting this child touch me. I glared down at him with my arms crossed over my chest. Then I relented after all he was a child. I sat down on the stool and submitted to his ministrations.

The child was very gentle and quick. He replaced the bandage with a new one I decided to try and talk to him "is it going to scar?" I asked. The child frowned I could almost see his thoughts. "No the bacta should keep it from doing that" he said calmly. The kid stared at me funny for a moment. Then stood up and motioned for the other man, then the man handed the gun to the kid.

/What the fuck is he thinking handing a gun to a kid/ Was my first thought. the man set a tray of food down on the bunk next to me. Then he silently walked out motioning for the boy to follow. Which he did locking the strange door behind him. I looked at the tray in front of me. Then promptly chanted a detection spell over the tray and its contents.

"Well?' asked Chani "nothing it's ok" I said. They gathered near me and I promptly handed them pieces off the tray. We sat and nibbled until it was all gone. We were all thinking to ourselves. Our captors appeared human but the equipment they were using was way too high tech. We were all confused, just what the hell was going on.

I was beginning to get this bad feeling about this. Something was telling me that our lives would never be the same again after this .I looked around the room I could detect no cameras or microphones but then again this was unknown technology. "Girls we need to talk" I said simply. They nodded "would you like us to cast the circle?" asked Chani. "Yes please and make it soundproof, we need a plan" Isis said. Chani and Kira got up Petra stood with them. They slowly began to walk around a spot in the center of the room chanting under their breath. Then they stopped on opposite sides and stepped inward together, facing outward. I finalized what they had cast with a chant of my own the second they were all inside the circle. I felt the air seem to tighten around us, so I knew it was cast correctly, but this time the air seemed to shimmer. Usually magic was all by feel, you felt the energy you were using you never saw it.

I began with the ritual words ignoring the oddness for a moment. It was just another weird thing in an all ready weird situation. I would talk about it later on. "Any ideas as to what's going on here?" Isis asked. "Obviously they ain't from around here" said Chani."Do you think they mean to hurt us?" asked Petra. "Lets hope not," said Kira" "they probably want us as sex slaves" said Chani. "Don't get perverted one of them was a kid" said Isis. "So that doesn't mean anything" Said Chani. We needed a plan of action. "We probably could take over the ship," said Petra. Everyone looked at her funny; no one really expected anything brilliant out of Petra. But once in a while she surprised us. "I could probably take out the kid, but his dads gonna be a problem" said Chani and "we don't know if it's just them on the ship" said Kira. "Or if it even is a ship" Isis said. We sighed almost as a group, we just needed more information. "Ok then we wait until we know what's going on and we hit um hard and fast." Said Isis. "What happens if we get separated?" asked Chani "then we work on our own until we reunite, we are always one" said Chani "we could always cast something to make sure we do" said Petra. We looked at her funny again. "Yeah what about a binding" said Kira. "Chani you have more experience with those than we do, do we need supplies?" said Isis. Chani thought for a moment " I have one that might work all wee need is a ribbon and something sharp enough to cut us" she said. "Ooh I have the ribbon," said Petra pulling a red ribbon from her hair band. "What about the something sharp, they took my pocket knife," said Kira. "I might be able to supply that," said Chani pulling her hairpins out of her hair. She handed one to Petra and one to Kira. "Now prick one of your fingers and drip it on the ribbon, then pass the pin to someone else." Said Chani. Kira was the first to do it then Petra followed with just a second of hesitation then they passed the pins and it was our turn. Soon we had four drops of blood on the ribbon "now set your hands on top of each others we complied and Chani wrapped the ribbon around our hands adding her own on the top. "Now chant with me," she said

By blood and will I bind thee together

I confine thee and charge thee

No matter where we go all of us shall know

Like a circle returning to it point

May the gods bring us together again?

As a circle unbroken

May these words be our token.

To guide us home as these words are spoken

Walk with us in darkness banish our fears

Together we are one, no matter where

We are near

As I will it so shall it be, as above so below

She finished her chant and plunged the pin into the floor between to tiles. Just as the man unlocked the door. Kira heard him and hissed a warning the circle was quickly uncast and the ribbon was tied around Chani's wrist. Just as the door opened. Kira had pulled a deck of cards out of somewhere and quickly dealt a poker hand to all of us. Acting as though nothing had happened. The boy frowned at us but could detect no reason to be suspicious.he closed the door again and we all let out the breath we were holding.

"Well any problem with the cameras on that end" said Jango "no, they looked all right, but I'm going to run a diagnostic just to be sure," said Boba. Jango nodded his assent. He was suspicious of the loss of surveillance in that cell but could see no reason for it. A few hours later Boba flopped down in the copilot's chair. He could find nothing wrong with the system at all and that frustrated him. "No luck huh?" said Jango "I just can't see how they did it" said the boy "well don't worry about it were about to start descent, its dooku's problem now" said Jango. Boba went to secure everything for the landing, just incase it got rough.

The kid hit the button on the COM speaker for the cell "strap in we're landing" was all he said. We looked at each other in confusion. Strap in where? Petra of all people figured it out how to do it and we followed her example.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In perfect love, In perfect Trust

Author: Jenna Raven Rose

Rating: R for later chapters

Category: adventure/ romance

Characters: Dooku, Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme, Yoda and others plus several OC

Chapter 3

Authors note: Count Dooku starts kidnapping force sensitives in order to combat the Jedi. He takes them from uncharted worlds, that aren't part of the republic. Set during and after episode 2 during clone wars. Apologies to anyone out there that believes in alien abduction.

Character note: I tried my best not to make the main characters into Mary sues, but I fear they are slightly sorry. George Lucas' characters were so black and white on the good evil concept that I wanted to show what's in the middle. My main characters are witches from our world. The main one Isis is similar to willow from Buffy the vampire slayer. The later seasons 6 and 7. Except more confident. I also took some inspiration from the craft, charmed and some of George Lucas' extended universe.

We waited with baited breath for the ship to land. It wasn't making very reassuring noises as it headed for the ground. Chani started to panic a little when the ship began to vibrate. She always hated flying, but Chani was terrified of it. We tried to be reassuring, even if we needed it ourselves. The vibrations began to dissipate and we sensed that it was almost over. Then we felt the touch down and the engines began to go quieter. Chani was still praying to every god and goddess she knew. "I think we're down" I said hoping to break her tension. She glared at me "get a hold of yourself girl," said Kira Chani slowly calmed down. Petra was un strapping herself and standing up. Petra was one of those people who never seemed too bothered by life and death stuff. She just went with the flow. I envied her that. We were unstrapping ourselves when the door opened.

The man with the gun gestured to us to step back then he took a pair of weird handcuffs from his waistband. "Well ladies which is it to be stun cuffs or stun and carry" he said. I will admit I toyed with the idea of just killing him and the kid and getting us out of here. Then realism kicked in and I remembered that I couldn't fly, hell I could barely drive. I guess we were stuck, and having our pride we elected to have the cuffs. Though I noted with small satisfaction I could still cast if I had to. We followed him as he led us towards the ships exit and down the ramp.

Meeting us at the bottom was an old guy and a bald chick. The bald chick looked pissed off at something so I didn't stare too long at her, least she takes it out on me. I got a creepy feeling around both of them and decided right there that these were not the friendly type. I was staring at the man having an unobstructed view of him. The bald chick was looking us over having left the side of the man. He seemed to be paying the man with the gun. /So it was slavers huh well he will be sorry he picked us. / "Why what will you do to him?" said the bald woman in front of me. I raised my eyebrow at this cause I hadn't said it out loud. "Excuse me?" I said looking her directly in the eye. The woman looked at me and repeated the question. "What will you do to him?" she asked again. I was trying to decide if she was offended or truly interested "I haven't decided yet" I answered cause in truth I really hadn't. She frowned at me "how interesting" she said. Then she moved down the line. ' I wondered what she meant by that. I watched her stop in front of Petra. Then I noticed the old man was walking toward us. I prayed Chani was wrong about the sex slave stuff. He stopped in front of me and looked at me with a very amused look on his face. He shook his head and I realized / he heard me! Oh shit that means they're telepathic/ I looked at the girls. Chani was scared but calm; though she still looked like she was going to hurl. Kira looked curious and Petra looked bored. She smiled that's my girls. "Welcome ladies" said the old man. "You are now part of the separatist movement," he said /he sounded like a school teacher/ "whether or not you are of any use to us determines how long you live" he said. "You will be given quarters and training" he said since he sounded like a schoolteacher I raised my hand. "Yes?" he said looking at me and moving uncomfortably close to my face. I ignored the obvious intimidation tactic. "What if we don't want the training?" I asked simply "you don't have a choice as of this moment you are my personal property" he sneered. /I didn't think villains really did that, but obviously I was wrong/ "any more questions?" he asked and started to turn away I grinned to myself and asked what I'm sure my girl's were thinking "why us?" I said he turned back to regard me. Then he pursed his lips "your special, untainted by the Jedi and their ways" he said. I frowned at him / what the heck was a Jedi/ I thought. He said something to the bald woman who nodded and pulled some sort of pad out of her waistband.

She started with Petra, taking down her name and other essentials. Why they needed birth dates she still couldn't see but apparently it served some sort of purpose. I was looking around our surroundings. I noticed the double moon and sighed. Yep defiantly aliens/well this should be interesting. / "Will it now?' said the bald woman again. I was beginning to resent her sneakiness. I met her gaze calmly "yep" I said simply "name" she said I sighed "Isis Morningstar" I answered "age" she said "16years"I answered "you have a remarkably strong mind for a 16 year old" she said I shrugged "thank you" I said. She asked me a few more questions, of which I answered most of them a few I left stuff out. Like she needed to know any of my weaknesses/ I don't think so sister find out on your own. / I thought she smiled at me "I am Asaj Ventress, I am your instructor in the ways of the Sith, now follow me" she said simply. We were led into a short fat building made out of some sort of stone. She went down several hallways and then stopped in front of some sort of door. She touched a panel on the side of the door. I watched the keystrokes. These are your rooms Petra Tisdeal, you already have a roommate," she said waving Petra into the room. She glanced at me as she passed I smiled at her in reassurance. She walked inside and asaj closed the door and locked it. We went across the hall and it was Chani's room she also had a roommate already. She was also locked inside. Next they gave Kira a room one door down from Chani also already occupied, she sighed before she entered. Then we went across the hall to the last door I was a least three doors from my girls, not that distance really mattered. 'Here you go Isis, hope you don't mind a male roommate" she said. I shrugged /as long as he behaves, you won't be finding me a new one/ I thought. Asaj laughed "oh don't worry we have a high turn over" she said and locked me in the room.

I stood in the doorway waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light. The room was barren except a chifferobe type dresser and two cots one of those was already occupied. /great decorating, must be trying for the cover of better tombs and dungeons/ I thought. I was still standing by the door. No window I noted and to top it off the other occupant was asleep. I sat down by the door and leaned my head on the door. I wasn't tired so why should I sleep. Besides a defiant side of me resented being told when to go to bed. I wasn't eight and it was nowhere my bedtime. "You know the bed is much more comfortable" said a voice from the other cot. I frowned at the other cot. Though I knew he couldn't see it in this light. "One quarter illume", said the man. The lights came one a little though they were still low. He was sitting up in his bed I looked over at him. He was staring at me I ignored it. "Would you like a picture it'll last longer," I said finally irritated that he was staring. "A picture?" he said "Yeah its rude to stare" I said meeting his gaze He smiled at me. He had dark hair and weird war paint across his nose. "I'm Isis by the way" I said hoping to distract him "Korto, Korto Vos" he answered with a wry smile "sorry if I was being rude, it's just you have a very powerful force signature for one so young" I looked at him funny

"What the heck is a force signature?" I asked hoping he wasn't one of those weird people who thought they could read auras. "It's why they chose you and your friends," he said. "So what is it, and chose us for what?" Isis asked finally moving away from the door to sit on the bed. "It's like a marker in the force, those with strong personalities sometimes have them but usually it's a force user who has the strongest" he said watching me closely. "So what is this force?" I said still not entirely convinced that this guy was sane. "It's a universal energy that surrounds and is in all things" he said "oh" I said simply/so it's almost a religious thing, well at least he's sane/ "sane and very tired" he said with a smile "how did you do that?" Isis said, "I read your thoughts" he shrugged then leaned back. "That's rude, don't do it" Isis said He smiled a wicked little half smile "then guard them better" he said and rolled over. "You'll find night clothes in the dresser" he said and went back to sleep. I rolled her eyes /typical male/ she thought as she went to the dresser.

After rummaging in the drawer for something that looked like it would fit. She finally found a shirt that could double as a nightgown. It looked like a guys shirt, so she wondered if this was her dresser. She shrugged /oh well if he had a problem with it he wouldn't have pointed to this dresser in the first place. / She thought as she walked towards the bathroom. Not willing to have an audience when she changed. She undid the zipper and slipped out of the clothes. Stripping down to her under wear, she undid her bra and then pulled the shirt over her head. The v shaped collar dove quite low and she was glad she was only going to be sleeping in it. It was comfortable though as an afterthought she slipped her underwear off. Used the facilities and then headed towards bed. She slipped her feet under the strange blankets and laid down. Then she rembered she left the light on so she tried what he had done "lights off" she said. Nothing happened she considered getting up to look for a switch. Then Korto said "lights off" the lights shut off immediately she frowned at the ceiling "they haven't keyed it to you yet" he said she sighed and buried her head in the pillow. /bye the way you have lovely legs/a thought that wasn't hers was inserted into her head. She blushed "goodnight" he said cutting off her indignant retort and by going back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: In perfect love, In perfect Trust

Author: Jenna Raven Rose

Rating: R for later chapters

Category: adventure/ romance

Characters: Dooku, Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme, Yoda and others plus several OC

Authors note: Count Dooku starts kidnapping force sensitives in order to combat the Jedi. He takes them from uncharted worlds, that aren't part of the republic. Set during and after episode 2 during clone wars. Apologies to anyone out there that believes in alien abduction.

Character note: I tried my best not to make the main characters into Mary sues, but I fear they are slightly sorry. George Lucas' characters were so black and white on the good evil concept that I wanted to show what's in the middle. My main characters are witches from our world. The main one Isis is similar to willow from Buffy the vampire slayer. The later seasons 6 and 7. Except more confident. I also took some inspiration from the craft and some of George Lucas' extended universe.

Chapter 4 Sith School?

They were awakened early in the morning. Isis groaned and rolled back over she was having such a good dream. She ignored the yelling and knocking, until her roommate dumped her out of bed. She hit the floor and began swearing, "what the hell did you do that for?" she said. "Cause its time to get up, and you'll get in trouble if they catch you still in bed" he said. Then he went back to getting dressed. He obviously had no problem with modesty, because he stripped off his sleep pants right there. Isis blushed and looked elsewhere. "Staring is rude" he said with a smirk. She didn't realize she had her mouth hanging open until he put his hand on her chin and closed it, as he walked to the bathroom. She just watched him go. Ok so she wasn't used to seeing nude men first thing in the morning. Especially when they were built like a Chippendale dancer.

She walked over to her dresser still shaking her head. She pulled open the drawers and found some weird jumpsuit like things. She hoped that wasn't all her wardrobe would consist of, because it was just tasteless. She pulled on the underpants first and then pealed the shirt off. She was just fastening her bra and about to start putting on the jumpsuit when he came out of the bathroom. "Now there's a beautiful sight first thing in the morning." He said She was bent down with one foot in one of the legs. She gasped, "turn around" she hissed. he ignored her and just stood there watching. She briefly thought about blinding him but pulled up her jump suit instead. Zipped it closed and looked for shoes, her own would look ridiculous with this outfit.

"There under the bed sweetie" he said indicating where the shoes were. I found a pair of boots remarkably in my size. I pulled them on and looked at myself in the mirror. Ran my fingers through my hair. / I looked like a gymnast or pirate/ I made a face like I was saying argh and I heard him laugh. "Personally I think you look good" he said "obviously your fashionably challenged just as bad as whoever chose these outfits" she said. "I heard someone yell outside to line up. I grimaced /well today is gonna suck dishwater/ I thought as I headed for the door.

I walked into the hallway and caught Kira's eye as I lined up. She looked relieved to see me. She nodded her head towards the others and I said hi without words. Well we survived the night, now what? Asaj was walking down the hall between our ranks. We were lined up on either side of the hallway. She stopped by Kira and said "today we will begin your training, your partners are your roommates, we will begin with a run last one back doesn't eat" she said "you're track is as follows loop the compound and meet us by the arena doors" she said "now go!" she said and those by the door took off. My roommate also took off. I began jogging and soon caught up to the girls who somehow managed to get grouped together. Chani was already winded and I was worried about her asthma acting up. We fell in stride beside her "are you ok, Chani" Kira asked "yeah guess I'm just outta shape" said Chani "that makes all of us" Isis said. "Sure wish they had given us breakfast first" said Kira "or at least a cup of coffee" said Isis. "Did any of you get any info out of your roommates?" Isis asked. "Just that the Sith were some sort of magic users" said Chani trying to talk and not lose her breath. "You know we could cheat a little," said Kira looking at Chani. "No we don't want to tip our hand to badly," said Isis "yeah we should stick with the rede" said Petra. "Were almost done anyways" "I don't know if I can make it guys" said Chani she obviously had a stitch in her side. "It's ok just try anyways ok you can do it" said Petra. Chani slowed to a walk "just go on with out me guys" she said "no way were a team one of us doesn't finish we all don't finish" said Kira.

I smiled so very proud of her. We noticed we were in the rear by the time we came in view of the massive arena doors. Then someone passed us and we were the last ones. I let the group get a little ahead of me. I knew Asaj wouldn't appreciate the team mentality and the girls deserved to eat for just the amount of support they gave Chani. . Petra Kira and Chani passed through the doors. Asaj stepped in front of me, like I expected her to. The girls turned and looked at me funny. "Your last, a little out of shape are we?" she said in a mocking tone. I shrugged /yeah I was a little guess it came from ditching gym class/ I thought "you'll run it a few more times until you can run it in less than two minutes, then you may eat lunch provided you don't miss it." She said and I jogged off.

I waited until I rounded the bend and did a quick energy spell. I kept my pace steady until I got near the doors again then I booked it. While I ran I thought about what my roommate had said last night. I ended up running it twice and doing the energy spell two more times, before I got under the two-minute mark. Ok so I cheated but I was hungry damn it. As I ran up to the door the third time Asaj finally said" ok, go inside and work with your partner, we're learning katas" she said I walked over to my partner feeling very tired and winded. "Enjoy your run?" he teased I glared at him. They had all had breakfast already, cause some of them were wearing it.

Some boys dressed similarly were handing out what looked like flashlights. When they handed Isis one she looked at it funny. "What the heck gives with the weird flashlights?' she said. Her partner laughed at her and turned his on. Isis jumped back from the glowing blade. Then he turned it off. "Vos" show the class the basic positions. He walked towards the middle of the circle and fired up the flashlight thingy. Then he took what looked like a ballet pose and then moved into another pose. Moving fluidly like he was dancing. After watching him move I considered doing some of my own positions with him that weren't so basic. After he was done she instructed them to spread way out. And were told to imitate the moves he did. Petra had no problem, but that was probably the cheerleader background. Kira needed a little work and so did Chani. I was not so hot myself, after narrowly avoiding landing on my ass. When I compensated to quickly. Wisely I had the flashlight off. Asaj looked like she was developing a headache and several people had already dropped their flashlight thingy. She finally had enough "stop stop!" Asaj said "you people are pathetic, haven't any of you held a weapon before!" she yelled. "You! She pointed to a boy in our row "come here!" she said he nervously crept forward.

"Ignite your saber!" she ordered. The boy struggled with the on switch for a few seconds, until Asaj got impatient and grabbed it from his hands and did it for him. She handed him the hilt and stepped way back. We also did the same taking our cue from her. "Now do the katas" she said. He looked scared but took up first position moved his arms towards second position. He got all the way to third before he faltered, then stumbled and fell. The flashlight, no wait blade fell out of his hand and sliced right through his toes. He screamed and clutched the wounded foot. Asaj reached down picked up the saber and turned it off.

She walked towards the center of the circle. We all gave her our attention though some of us looked greener. "THIS IS A LIGHTSABER!" she said at practically a yell holding up the hilt of the weapon for all to see. "NOT a flashlight!" she said. " It is a dangerous and elegant WEAPON and you WILL respect it," she said holding up the hilt for all to see. She motioned for two droids to remove the student from the arena. "Class is dismissed for lunch," she said, and walked away "yeah like any of us still has an appetite" said Petra as she walked up next to us. I followed them to the cafeteria because they at least knew where it was.

We got in the line with the others and waited for them to slop some tasteless looking goop on our plates. The robot behind the counter slapped a glob of gray goo on my plate. "What the hell is this?' I asked. I was expecting food not something that resembled well play dough only more Jell-O like. "That is nutritional supplement 3xj14," said the robot. "Great its so gross they gave it a number instead of a name" said Kira looking at her goo. We all gave Petra a weird look when she asked for a second scoop. Then I noticed Korto carrying a plate that looked like real food. I nodded to the girls just to make sure they saw that too. Then we all headed in his direction. "Well I wonder how he rated real food and we get stuck with the nameless goo," said Kira. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out" said Isis.

"Is this seat taken?" Isis asked when she got to Korto's table. He smiled wickedly "no of course not, not when there are beautiful ladies to occupy it." He said and we all took seats. Kira elbowed me in the ribs "how come you have real food" Isis asked as he finished chewing a bite. "Don't mince words do you?" he said with a chuckle. "Life is too short to mince words," answered Isis. He looked at her curiously "yes it is, indeed" he said. "Well?' said Kira. He looked at her funny "I completed my trials a few weeks ago" he said. "Is that why you're teaching?" said Petra. We all looked at her sideways. He laughed "yes" he answered. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies I have to go, enjoy your goo," he said with a grin.

We sat there looking at our plates. "So all at the same time" said Kira. We nodded and scooped up a glob on our spoon and raised it to our mouths. "On three" said Chani "one two.. threee ewww" said Isis as she took a bite. The girls took a bite at the same time as her and all of them made faces. They all looked like they were going to gag. They looked at each other. They were all making faces and gagging noises except Petra who was eating it. We looked at her like she was mental "what?" she said around a mouthful of goop and we turned green.

After choking down a few bites and managing to keep them down we were told to meet back in the yard. Boy was I glad to be away from that scene. We were led through the kata exercise again though this time we were all a little more careful. I left my saber off until I had the exercise perfected. That is until Asaj showed up and demanded we all practice with lit blades. I singed myself twice and two more people ended up in the med ward. Through there own fault not mine. We were finally released from our exercises when the sun went down and we were allowed more gray goo and then ushered off to bed.

I was exhausted and wanted to sleep. My bones ached from all the exercise. Isis was laying on top of the covers when he came back "if its any consolation you and your friends were the best ones in the class" said Korto. He was sitting on the edge of his bed removing his boots. "Well that's saying a lot since we had at least four people sent to the hospital" she said looking up at him. He laughed "actually it is quite good" he said "yeah for a bunch of blind clowns" she said "your too hard on yourself" He said as he laughed "would you like me to show you some more moves" he asked "in here, there's no room" Isis said "come here, let me show you" he said extending his hand.

"Ok but take it easy I'm sore" she said "not used to that much exercise?" he asked "no, and I know I'll be feeling it tomorrow" she said "here let me, I'll show you how to not be sore" Isis looked at him funny "but first hold this pretend it's a light saber" I looked at him funny but held it like it was the real thing. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and took hold of my arms. "The movement must be fluid, like the weapon was part of you" he said moving my arms through the movements I was very aware of his proximity behind me and the press of his body against mine.

When he moved his hips forward in completion of one of the movement I almost moaned out loud. "You know if your really that turned on we could always do other activities," he said into my ear Isis blushed crimson and abruptly pulled away. And flopped down on her bed. He followed and sat next to her. "I'm way too young for you" she said as he leaned in closer laying his body next to hers. "I know, but I don't care there's just something about you" he said. When he tried to kiss her she promptly fell off the bed trying to avoid it

"Ouch" she said rubbing her bum, "are you all right?" he asked sounding concerned. "Yeah just fine Romeo, I always wanted a sore ass to go with the rest of me," she said. He laughed at her and helped her to stand. "We really should rest you know" said Isis. Suddenly acutely aware that she was alone in a room with a male at least twice her size and locked in to boot. "I would never touch you unless you consented first" he said indignantly.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend you," she said. "Sit with me?" he asked she relented. "You need to relax or your muscles will tense up tomorrow" he said, "yeah easier said than done," said Isis. "Lay down" he said "excuse me," she said "lie down on your stomach, I'm going to give you a massage," he said. She hesitated then laid down. His hands soon had her relaxed into sleep. /oh man if he ever gives up the Sith gig he definitely has a career as a masseuse/ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: in perfect love in perfect trust

Author jennaravenrose

Rating T for teen later M for mature

Chapter 5

I've come to the conclusion that Sith school sucks. No let me amend that it blows, sucks, and swallows. I have never wanted to kill someone more in my life than I do Asaj right now. Matter of fact when I get home I'm finding the stupidest mast pathetic poodle I can and naming it Asaj in her memory. Right after I dye it pink. We've been studying everything from hand to hand combat to teasing techniques. Though why we need to learn to insult someone is beyond me. Plus Asaj keeps going on some religious tangent about the dark side and her hatred of the Jedi.

Eh gawds woman just get over it already. Just kick their butt and go have yourself a celebration screw because you need one badly. We've been here for about a month and a half as far as I can tell and so far we've survived everything Asaj has thrown at us. Our class however has dwindled considerably. We lose at least one person sometimes two a day. At this rate we should have our own rooms in no time.

I seem to have a flair for a light saber, there's a skill I never knew about. My girl's are keeping up with me and sometimes surpassing me, I'm so proud of them. Once again we were in the arena waiting to have our days' task set out for us. Today it was to be hand to hand combat against our fellow students. I damn near got my ass kicked; after that and more goo breakfast. We returned to the arena. This time however Asaj wasn't the only one there. The old man was present. Asaj talked to him for a few minutes then he addressed the class.

"Today we find out how good a students you really are, first you will fight each other then Asaj and then finally me" said the old man. "Survivor gets their own room and 500 credits plus real food" that got my interest. Some of the students gasped, others were sizing up there opponents. I just stood there. Personally I didn't care for the room or the credits, but the real food now that was worth it. Several students were picked out, one of them was Petra. She squared off against a boy about her age. Then the battle was joined he attacked first. In a flurry of flashing blades and wicked deflects her opponent was down. Asaj signaled his defeat and he left the ring; to stand with the audience. Petra was ushered aside and two others took their places. Once again one was defeated and escorted to the spectator area. It went on like this for a while; the only matches I paid any real attention to were my girl's. They stood the victor in each of their matches.

Then it was my turn, I took my place on the sand and waited for Asaj to call out my opponents name. My heart dropped when she said "Vos" I swallowed just great I'm going to get my ass handed to me. He smiled as if he read my thoughts, which irritated me and he knew it. He took his place in the circle and we began circling the area, watching each other waiting for a right moment. Then he attacked and it took every skill I had learned just to keep him from closing the distance between us. I knew because he was at least a head and a half taller than me; that he had a longer reach.

Something I was trying to prevent him from taking advantage of. We danced back and forth across the sand. At one point he gained ground then I gained it back. Back and forth we went neither one of us really achieving any really good openings. I was starting to tire of this dodge, move, dodge, feint tactic and decided to give him what looked like an opening.

He didn't take it at first thinking it was a feint but when I didn't acknowledge it and pretended I didn't know about it he took it, and lost by falling for my deception. Asaj declared me the winner and I gratefully dusted my self off. His last attack having dumped me to the dirt but not before I scored. I took my place by the girls and watched him return to the stands, but I noticed he didn't climb them.

He Chose insteadof standing with the others instead he stood off to one side. I thought this odd but dismissed it from my mind. The group was being addressed "you will attack me in groups of two, last one standing from those fights me one on one" said Asaj.

She picked two people from the smaller group and took her place in the circle. They both lost badly. Next up was Chani and her partner, her partner went down but Chani took longer and scored a hit. She was asked to step aside, so the next group could attack. Then the next, sometimes they both lost sometimes one got lucky. My girls and three other boys were lucky. "Now all of you at the same time" Asaj ordered two of the boys jumped right in they hit the ground quickly and I signaled the girls to work together.

Unfortunately one of the other boys tripped us up and Chani then Petra went down, Kira went next which left me and one other boy. Asaj was calling out insults an taunts the whole time the boy was circling her so I just stood back and watched. Hoping the boys' attack would create a weakness that I could use.

It did as he was going down I saw it and scored right before she punched me. I spit out blood and one of my fillings I think, and indicated the score on her arm. She looked at me her eyes widened with surprise. Then she declared me winner. "Good, very good" she said I think that was the only time I heard her praise someone. "You may all take a ten minute break," she said. I went to the water and took several grateful gulps after I rinsed the blood from my mouth. Kira slapped me on the back and said good job as I handed her the water ladle and tried to catch my breath.

I could feel a pair of eyes watching me so I looked up. The old guy was watching me so I grinned mischievously at him. Mustn't let him think I was nervous. We had learned from Asaj that this man Darth Tyrannus was full-fledged Sith Lord, and also a count on his home world. I still referred to him as the old guy in my head. however. He was watching me intently as I relaxed on the bench next to the water cooler. I focused on those breathing exercises and tried to calm my racing pulse.

I needed to think, that was the only way I would survive against him. Like grandpa had always said when out gunned or out manned, out think your opponent. So I watched him right back. I watched how he stood and the fit of his outfit, noticing really for the first time how muscular the man was. Damn for an old guy he was built like a brick shit house, as granny would have put it. He was talking to Asaj who kept distracting him from his appraisal of me. I silently thanked her for that, hoping it was cause him to miss something. I did a quick refreshing spell when there was a group of people between us.

He was fresh, so would I be. Asaj called an end to the break and I got up and walked towards her when she signaled me. Dooku was taking off his cloak and handing it to Asaj. She backed out of the combat area and raised her hands. He activated his lightsaber. I did the same and Asaj dropped her hands. With out preamble he closed in and attacked. I dodged, rolled, and flipped to get away. Deflecting his blows the whole time.

We went back and forth, Just like Vos and I had earlier. Though he was far more aggressive in his attacks. I backed up and purposely over compensated Dooku lunged. I sacrificed my own move to counter his and scored. But he kept coming. Oh shit. I dodged again and rolled between his legs barely missing a down slash and I realized from its heat that his saber wasn't on practice mode. He was trying to kill me. She kicked him in the ass and rolled to her feet. He stumbled but didn't fall.

I was now busy keeping his blade as far from my flesh as possible. He attempted to close again and I burned his wrist with a deflection. He hissed but continued his attack. I back peddled and wondered if the rede counted this a self-defense. After a singe to the shoulder as she dodged. she decided to hell with it and began casting something under her breath as she dodged and deflected. He was keeping her on the defensive purposely.

She finished the chant and attacked right after wards. The spell hit him and he froze unable to move at all. She took his legs out from under him and leveled her own blade to her prone opponents throat. "Surrender" she said her voice coming in gasps. "Are you going to kill me child?' he asked, "That would depend on you," she answered, he smiled and chuckled. "How so?' he asked mockingly. She ignored the tone and asked "why was your blade set on regular instead of practice?" she asked still trying to catch her breath.

The audience just watched and wondered what she was going to do. "Because this wasn't practice, child it was the real thing" he said mockingly. "Why?" she asked. "To see if you have the nerve to kill someone if you have to" he said. "Do you want to die?' she asked incredulous. He looked at her wavering blade. Then met her eyes she looked pissed and confused "no child not today anyways" he said and made as if to get up. "Ahhemm!" she said indicating the blade dancing really near his face. He glared at her "do you surrender?" she asked. He glared at her but he still couldn't feel his arms. Which meant he would have trouble getting up. What in the world did that girl do? "And if I say no?" he said

Isis flicked her switch on the saber to stun mode, something she designed it to have, and tapped him on the side of the neck. Dooku passed out after his nerves flared like they were on fire. She stood slowly and walked out of the circle leaving Dooku lay there. He would have a nasty headache when he woke but at least he would be alive. Asaj looked shocked as she passed her. She walked over to the water picked up the ladle and took a drink. The rest of the class was staring at her. Asaj had kneeled down by Dooku to check on him after satisfying for herself that he was still alive. She approached Isis. Isis took another drink and waited for her to talk. Asaj looked at her funny as if she couldn't comprehend what had just happened. "You won" she said as if she didn't believe the words she was saying. Asaj shook her head in disbelief and dismissed the class for the day. The rest of the class shambled off, leaving the girl's who were waiting for her. Asaj looked at her again chuckled to herself and walked off towards the droids ordered them to pick up Dooku and followed them back into the building. Isis went to join her friends.

"Wow!" said Kira as she approached "dang Isis I didn't know you could move like that" said Chani "yeah girlfriend you kick butt, literally" said Petra we looked at her funny then realized she meant when I kicked Dooku and laughed. "Girls there's something I have to tell you" said Isis "what Isis" said Chani "we need to be taking this a little more seriously" said Isis "why?" they asked "because his saber wasn't on practice mode, he was trying to kill me" said Isis. She stopped letting her words sink in

"That bastard" said Kira. The first to realize what I was saying. Chani looked pissed off "what the hell gives?" asked Chani "oh I know your parents and Santa Claus" said Petra we glared at her. "That's not what I meant" said Chani "I think they're trying to turn us into some sort of hit squad or something" said Isis "why what makes you say that?" asked Kira "because he said he wanted to see if I would hesitate to kill if I had to" said Isis. Their eyes widened in disbelief. "They want us to kill people?" said Chani sounding very disturbed. Petra hadn't said anything for a while so we were startled when she did. "We need to find away out of this," she said and we all looked shocked. Then we hushed as we entered the cafeteria.

I got in line with my friends like I always did. Grabbed a tray and waited for the robots to fill it with gook. Then I felt a tug on my arm and turned to see a grinning Vos at my arm "yeah?" I said not really sure why he was there. He chuckled and took the tray out of my hands and started walking away. I looked at my friends bewildered shrugged and attempted to retrieve my tray from Vos."Where are you going?" Isis asked he laughed, "you won silly, didn't you hear the terms?" he said teasing her. She frowned trying to recall what Asaj had said. "You get to eat real food today" he said and took his place in another line then he handed me back my tray.

The girl's were staring at me in confusion so I just shrugged. Then turned my attention back to the food. My mouth instantly watered. I didn't know half of what was being served so I stuck with something that vaguely resembled Chinese food. I got a generous helping and took a couple pieces of fruit a cake like treat and some sort of soda. Vos went towards his usual table and I motioned for the girl's to join us. I figured whatever I didn't eat I could give to them.

I sat down opposite Vos and the girls sat next to me except Petra who sat next to Vos, with a grin. He looked at her and just smiled. My friends took one look at my plate and looked aghast. I took a bite and Vos said, " You know you're the first one to ever beat him?" My jaw dropped and the carrot like piece of fruit fell out of it. "Wow really" said Petra wide-eyed and damn near drooling over my roommate. He laughed at her reaction and proceeded to eat some .I munched on the main dish I had chosen and Chani grabbed a piece of bread off my plate. Vos looked at her with a concerned look "don't let them catch you doing that" he said indicating the droid guards moving through our ranks. "Eat it fast Chani or put it back." Isis said eying the guards moving closer. Chani scarfed it. And shoved her food around her plate some more. The guards passed and Isis continued to eat like nothing happened. "You were good out there," said Vos, as the guard got close. "Yeah you were all Jackie Chan and stuff," said Chani after she swallowed the bite of goo.

Isis finished her food a little disappointed that she couldn't share it like she had planned on doing. She was starting to get worried about Kira who wasn't really eating that much. Mostly because the food made her nauseous just looking at it. Isis vowed to do something about it tonight. She waited till Vos went to get more and I turned to Chani sitting next to her and said "do a port spell when you get back to your room" "use the mirror for the gate, I'll link them", said Isis Chani looked at me in confusion. "We need to be able to talk plus I can pass you stuff through it". Isis said by way of explanation holding up one of her biscuit thingies. "Oh" said Chani her eyes widening. "So what gives with your roommate, Isis?" asked Kira. She was watching Petra drool over the man. "Ah I just think he's a flirt, why?" said Isis "because he's yummy," said Petra her eyes glazed. I laughed then hushed them because Vos was coming back I couldn't look at him without wanting to burst out laughing. He looked at me funny and I tried to keep a strait face really I did. "What's so funny?" he asked clearly confused by my apart inability to hold back the giggles. I lost it and dissolved into a fit of giggles. My friends soon joined me, it felt good to laugh.

"Well someone's' in a good mood" said Asaj the laughter died down She had a way of sucking the life out of a room. Isis looked at her "can we help you?" Isis asked. "As a matter of fact you can, Dooku wants to see you Isis." Said Asaj. I groaned finished what I was eating and followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: In perfect love in perfect trust

Author: Jennaravenrose

Rating: T for teen later M for mature

Authors note: I know I've mentioned the rede several times and those who are unfamiliar with Wicca are clueless to what it is so I'm going to include it. Here it is.

Bide the Wiccan rede ye must

In perfect love and perfect trust

Lest in self defense it be

Ever mind the rule of three

Eight words the Wiccan rede fulfill

An it harm none, do what ye will

--

Isis followed Asaj down the hallways and stopped in front of some doors. "He wants to see you alone" she said and entered her code into the door panel. She stepped aside and waved Isis into the room. The door closed behind her. Isis looked closely at her surroundings. They were nice, richly appointed rooms. Whatever the old guy was, tasteless he was not. "So glad you approve my dear, please do come all the way in," said Dooku. She rounded the corner and was greeted to what looked like an office. /do Sith have day jobs / she wondered. "Fortunately no unless you count leading a separatist movement" he said smoothly. I frowned in irritation; he was doing the same thing Vos did. "What is it you wanted?" she asked. He took a candy out of a dish on the table took one for himself and offered her one. She took it unwrapped it and put it in her mouth.

Watching him the whole time, he indicated that she should take a seat. She sat down gently and continued to munch on the candy. "I brought you hear because I wanted to make you an offer?" she looked up at him in surprise. "You see my dear when one pursues such a course that we are now pursuing one finds the need for leaders" he paused waiting for her acknowledgement "go on" she said. "I believe you show that potential, but of course it is untrained" he said, she nodded

"I would like to train you Isis, as one of our commanders so I'm going to give you an assignment" he said. "What kind of assignment?" she asked. "We are planning some military action against one of our enemies, a senator from that world advocates against us pulling out of the Republic" he said "may I ask why you want to leave this Republic?" she said. /finally at last something besides I hate the Jedi/ "it is corrupt beyond saving, our actions are of self preservation child," he said.

"What would be my role in this?" she asked. "Simple my dear you would be in command of at least half of the operation" he said "and the other half?" she asked "one of my other commanders a General Grievous " he said "may I think about it?" Isis asked " but of course, oh and my dear, you fought well" she looked at him funny as she started to get up to leave "oh and my dear, if I may ask you one more thing" he said she shrugged pausing before heading towards the door "please do not discuss this with anyone" he was saying when I heard a noise outside."Oh no of course not" I said while I mimed out that someone was listening outside the door.

He nodded his understanding and moved slowly and quietly towards the door. He opened it quickly, the hallway was empty. I know I heard something I mimed. He nodded he believed me. He motioned for a droid soldier "search the grounds we may have an intruder," he said. He looked back at me "was there anything else?' Isis asked. "Yes actually there was, but only if you accept the position" she frowned at him. And started for the door "would you dine with me this evening?" he all but slammed the words together. "Ah sure" she said not quite sure what to make of the request. "Can I go now?" she asked. "Of course" he said. She walked out the door he had already opened and went down the hallway. She was surprised how quickly she was learning the layout, of this place she was thinking. When a movement in what should be a deserted corridor caught her attention. She followed it and found nothing she frowned, there had to be something there, she was sure of it this time. Her hand went to her saber as she went through the hallways.

She was about to give up when she sensed something behind her; she instinctly ducked and ignited her saber. He did the same and they stood there looking at each other for a moment. He was obviously shocked by her use of a lightsaber. She was shocked just by his presence. "Sith" he hissed she backed up /was this a Jedi/ "yes I'm a Jedi, how is it you've never seen one of us?" he asked though he made no move to attack her. Though he watched her warily, refusing to discount her ability based on age.she frowned /does everyone besides me have that maddening ability/ she wondered. "I wouldn't know," he said. "You were the one listening in" she said she had maneuvered him around so his back was to another set of doors. "Yes" he said not bothering to deny it. She looked at him wishing there was more light in this corridor than their blades. She wanted to see him closer, he was fascinating. The door behind him chose that moment to open and a bunch of droids surrounded him all pointing weapons at him. "Surrender Jedi" said the robot commander.

"Ah Obi Wan, I see you've met my protégé, Isis" said Dooku "you will not get away with this Dooku, we'll stop you" said Obi. Obi hesitated, she knew he was thinking about taking them all on, but then reconsidered by turning off his saber. Isis held out her hand to him. He glared at her but handed her his saber. "Looks like credit for his capture should go to you my dear" said Dooku. He motioned for the guards to take him away. "You did well, but as a word of caution my dear Jedi are very dangerous and one such as Obi Wan has many more years of training then you do," he said with a smirk as he followed the droids leading Obi away.

She had to tell the girl's about this. She had finally met a Jedi, can't leave them out of this loop. She thought as she made her way back the way she had come following the Jedi. She reached the corridor and found Asaj waiting for her, she was shocked to see her to say the least. She was talking into a device on her arm /must be their version of a cell phone/thought Isis. "Wow congratulations are in order" she said when she hung up the phone thingy. "Thanks but all I did was find him, the guards helped me capture him," she said "still first time you lay eyes on a Jedi and you capture him, good work," she said. 'Oh I almost forgot I have to give you the code to your new rooms" "rooms?" Isis said in confusion. "Yes, you get new quarters as part of the challenge" she said, "oh, I must have forgot" said Isis. "Well it's no wonder with all that's going on," said Asaj. She had stopped before a set of double doors. Isis looked at her expectantly wondering why she stopped. "Here you go" Asaj said handing her a passkey. Isis wondered why the woman was all of a sudden being nice to her. Isis didn't trust it; the change was too weird for her.

She inserted the passkey into her door and it slid open, to revel a very nice room. Complete with wall hangings. "Now this is more like it," she said flopping down on the large four-poster bed. She sank into the cushions grateful for the luxury of softness. She could think of several things she could do in this bed and not all of them involved sleep. She grinned to herself thinking of a very naked Vos in this bed with her or of that Jedi tied to the posters. She sighed best not to think about him, not like that was ever going to happen anyways. She rolled over and was poked by a light saber hilt. She frowned she had set hers down on the dresser. She pulled it free of her clothes and looked at it closely. It was the one Obi Wan had handed her. She examined it closely and couldn't help but think about the man that made it.

He was so damned hard not to think about though that her mind kept drifting back to him. Every time she thought about something else, her thoughts drifted back to him. She thought about music, about decorating, even about clothes. If I got this would Obi like it kept inserting itself inher thoughts. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. /I have got to stop thinking about him/ she berated herself. Then her traitorous mind went back to him and thinking about talking to him again. She screamed her frustration into her pillow just as the door chimed. She pulled the pillow down and looked at the door/I have a doorbell/ she thought as it chimed again. She climbed off the bed and walked towards the door. She hit the switch and it opened. Asaj was standing there; Isis was surprised to see her to say the least. She seemed to be back to her normal sour attitude. Ironically it was an improvement. "Yes?" Isis doing her best to sound unperturbed by the interruption. "Dooku wants to see you, he's interrogating the prisoner, he wants you there" she said Asaj's jaw twitched for a second. If Isis didn't know any better she could swear that Asaj was jealous.

Isis followed her out of the room amused by what she perceived earlier. They walked down the hallway in silence "don't think you can ever have him?" Asaj said finally voicing what was on her mind. "Have who?" said Isis confused by her statement. "Dooku" said Asaj sounding very pissed off, as though she thought Isis was playing with her. Isis was taken aback she wasn't interested in Dooku/Good gawd the man was old enough to be her dad/ she thought. Did Asaj really think she was after him, or was he after her? "Oh please the mans old enough to be my dad" said Isis. Not even acknowledging the absurdity of her accusation. Asaj seemed to think that was enough for her. But Isis just had to push. "If your so interested in him why don't you tell him?" said Isis. Asaj stopped and turned to look at her she seemed to be considering what Isis said. 'It's more complex than that" said Asaj. "Only if you want it to be" said Isis Asaj seemed to consider this for a moment before she hit the open button.

Asaj walked into the room followed by Isis. The first thing she saw was Obi wan suspended in some sort of light in the center of the room. Dooku smiled at her when she walked in. Isis looked at the suspended Jedi and said "nice chandelier, personally I would have gone with some throw pillows and maybe a rug, but that works too" that resulted in laughter from the old man and Asaj even chuckled a little. Obi wan glared at her. "So glad you could join us my dear," said Dooku. He extended his arm to her and she moved closer but remained out of his reach. Asaj got a lot closer to him in her stead. Obi wan just watched her as she walked slowly around the Jedi. Grateful that at least she got a closer look at Obi.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: In perfect love, In perfect Trust

Author: Jenna Raven Rose

Rating: R for later chapters

Category: adventure/ romance

Characters: Dooku, Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme, Yoda and others plus several OC

Authors note: Count Dooku starts kidnapping force sensitives in order to combat the Jedi. He takes them from uncharted worlds, that aren't part of the republic. Set during and after episode 2 during clone wars. Apologies to anyone out there that believes in alien abduction.

Character note: I tried my best not to make the main characters into Mary sues, but I fear they are slightly sorry. George Lucas' characters were so black and white on the good evil concept that I wanted to show what's in the middle. My main characters are witches from our world. The main one Isis is similar to willow from Buffy the vampire slayer. The later seasons 6 and 7. Except more confident. I also took some inspiration from the craft and some of George Lucas' extended universe.

Chapter 6

After a few minutes she had all the views of Obi she ever wanted and a few she never wanted to see again. By the time they were done for the evening Isis wanted to hurl. She was so disgusted she wanted to run and hurl. Poor Obi she thought as she flopped down on her bed. She felt helpless and disgusted with herself and all she did was watch. / Yeah watch and not do anything/her conscious berated her. How could I let that happen? Simple a reasonable part of her mind whispered because your afraid they'll do it to you. /now that she knew what they were capable of could she really help them? She lay there thinking about the last few hours. Her emotions ran the gauntlet while some traitorous part of her memory replayed his screams.

She jumped up off the bed when she felt the bile rise in her throat, this time she didn't push it back down. She headed for the restroom instead and emptied her stomach into the bowl, several times. After she stopped she realized she was crying at the same time. She took several shaky breaths and attempted to calm herself. She rose slowly and made her way out of the bathroom. . She stopped at the vanity and leaned on it to calm a case of the shakes. She looked up at the mirror "I look like shit" she said to her reflection. Then she remembered something she had told the girls. She placed her hands on either side of the glass and chanted. When she stopped she just stood there, for a few seconds the mirror did nothing. Then it rippled and glowed for a second before solidifying. Isis pulled out her notepad wrote two words on it. Crunched the paper into a ball and threw it at the mirror, it went through it.

The paper flew out of a mirror in Kira's room and hit her in the face. Kira put down her lipstick and picked up the paper, read it and wrote 'about time' on it and threw it back.the paper hit Isis in the face this time and she wrote something else on it and tossed it through again. This time it ended up in Chani's room. Chani wrote something else on it and it returned to Isis for one more notation before heading to Petra's room. Petra wrote 'this is a weird way to hold circle' and tossed it back. 'Where are your roommates?' wrote Isis. "Don't know" came the message back from all of them. "Ok that's good, I may have a plan' wrote Isis. 'Is it true you captured a Jedi?" said Chani 'yes and he may be our way out' wrote Isis 'ok' they wrote back 'how?' 'I'm not sure yet but I'll keep you posted' wrote Isis Petra heard someone at the door wrote roommate and threw the not into the mirror as her roomy opened the door. The roommate walked into the bathroom. Isis got her note and shut off the link to her gate. Then told the girls that she would contact them latter and closed down her own. Isis felt somewhat better after talking to them. /now to see if I can convince him to help us/ she thought/but first things first, getting to him/ she chanted something softly under her breath and faded from view going almost transparent. Then she chanted something over her door lock so it would let her out but wouldn't record that she had gone out. When that was done she walked out of her room and headed for the room they were keeping Obi in. she took a deep breath walked past the guards and opened the door to his cell.

She steeled herself for the view that waited. She found him still chained to the torture table and still bleeding. She walked slowly over to him at first she thought he was dead; he couldn't possibly be a sleep in all these glaring lights. Which were impossibly hot, she chanted something and the glare noticeably dimmed. He stirred "what do you want?' he asked his voice was hoarse. "To help" she said softly "why?" he said he sounded angry "didn't you get enough kicks before" he said Isis frowned/ I suppose I deserved that/ she thought "that's not why I'm here" she said "then why are you here?" he asked she moved closer. She felt the edge of the force field and chanted something else, it went off enabling her to step all that much closer.

She reached out and rested her hand on his chest "I'm sorry" she said He looked up at her in shock. The pain from the force field suddenly stopped, her hand on his chest was gentle and the apology was something her never expected. He was confused perhaps it was a trick. "What do you want?' he asked again. She seemed to think about that for a moment "to get me and my friends out of here" she answered simply. "What, I thought you were dooku's little prodigy," he said. "He wants me to be, I'm not sure if I do though" she said "I thought you were a Sith?" he said

"Not by choice" she answered "how could you not have a choice?" asked Obi. "Well that's simple he kidnapped us," she answered. Obi's eyes went wide with shock, he had thought she was a willing participate. But then again some of her responses at the interrogation had been less than sithly, he had attributed it to age not a conscious. "What makes you think I believe you?" he said "believe what you want, I was hoping to get us out of here" she said "by us meaning your friends, I don't like being used" he answered "neither do I" "and I was hoping to include you in that statement" she said "so now you think I'd trust you enough to help you escape?" he said she growled and almost screamed in frustration.

"What do I have to do to get you to trust me?" she said He laughed, "You really are no good at this," he said " no good at what?" she said sounding confused. "Subterfuge, it just isn't you" he said "does that mean you believe me?' she asked "maybe" he said with a smile. "You might want to go we're about to have company" he said her eyes widened and she faded from view. Leaving obi to wonder if she was some sort of force projection. "I'm sorry," she whispered one last time, before the force field came up and so did the lights. The girl was gone when the droid opened the door. "There doesn't seem to be anything out in this room" said the droid and shut the door. Isis kept up the illusion until she was safely in her room. Then she dropped it with a sigh of relief she collapsed on the bed, and promptly passed out.

The next day she came to laying on top of her covers, still fully clothed she promptly stripped and showered. She was in the shower when the doorbell rang she didn't here it. So he let himself in. Dooku heard the water running when he walked in, he had come to convince Isis to take the position he offered. The one his master had suggested. He couldn't help but watch her shower through the glass. He wondered if she knew about the cameras. He smiled and walked into the fresher. She was humming something and washing her hair. He just watched her unlike Ventress she seemed softer more approachable.

Even at her young age she carried herself like a woman. The water shut off and she stepped out right in front of Dooku. She instinctively reached for a towel, and he blocked her grab. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "You are so beautiful" he said softly his hand was slowly sliding up her thigh. He had her pined now and he was beginning to touch her in places she wanted him nowhere near. She shifted herself and grabbed his light saber just as two of his fingers buried themselves in her privates. She jabbed the hilt into his ribs with bruising force "get off of me" she said angrily. He recognized his light saber hilt and stepped back, removing his fingers as he did so. She stepped back, she was still nude but she was holding on to his light saber.

He moved forward. "Don't even think about it," she said menacely He decided to try a different approach "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" he said trying to sound smooth. She wasn't buying it so she asked him "why are you here?" "Would you believe me if I said it was to see you?" said Dooku "you've seen more than enough of me, now leave" she said motioning towards the door.he proceeded to walk out of the room. Isis followed him. He got halfway to the door so he was between the door and the bed.

Then he did something unexpected and the saber flew from her hand. She had just enough time to look surprised. Then he closed the distance between them in the time it took her to blink. He grabbed her by the upper arms and she attempted to kick him. Instead he laughed and threw her on the bed. She struggled to get off the bed. But he soon had her pined no matter what move she tried "did you really think we would teach you all our secrets" he said. He was laying partially on her and had her arms pined. "Get off of me!" she practically yelled. "When I'm done and not until" he answered she glared at him, helpless to stop his hands on her body "stop it" she said angrily. He answered by closing his lips on hers. She hissed her protests between clenched teeth.

"Now you wouldn't want something unfortunate to happen to your friends now would you?" he said into her ear .her eyes widened "stay away from my friends you asshole" she growled at him. "Then cooperate with me and nothing will harm them" he said his face inches from hers. "One night that's all I want" he said cupping one of her breasts. "If you touch them, I swear" she threatened "shush sweet heart I don't want to touch them, I'd rather touch you" he said sliding his hands down. She gasped and wiggled when his fingers were once again inside her

She glared at him but she could tell he wasn't bluffing "and if I say no?" she asked. Trying to ignore the sensations he was causing in her traitorous body. "Then it will be very unpleasant for you" he said. Then he began kissing the side of her neck she thought about it and could see no way out, that didn't end in her being raped. She sighed in frustration she wanted to hit him but he had both her wrists in his hand.

"Fine one night, and no more" she said, "See I knew you were mature enough to see reason" he said. She closed her eyes "just do us both a favor, don't tell Ventress" she said. He looked up at her from where he was kissing, clearly confused "why?" he said. He had released her hands and she was rubbing the feeling back into her wrists. "Because she loves you," she said softly. He was still caressing her but was looking at her intently "why are you concerned about hurting her feelings" he mocked "no more like concerned she'll hurt me" she answered "she will never know, I promise you" he said then bent down a little to capture her mouth in a kiss. This time she grudgingly allowed him. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped the corner of her eye as he moved lower with his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: In perfect love, In perfect Trust

Author: Jenna Raven Rose

Rating: R for later chapters

Category: adventure/ romance

Characters: Dooku, Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme, Yoda and others plus several OC

Authors note: Count Dooku starts kidnapping force sensitives in order to combat the Jedi. He takes them from uncharted worlds, that aren't part of the republic. Set during and after episode 2 during clone wars. Apologies to anyone out there that believes in alien abduction.

Character note: I tried my best not to make the main characters into Mary sues, but I fear they are slightly sorry. George Lucas' characters were so black and white on the good evil concept that I wanted to show what's in the middle. My main characters are witches from our world. The main one Isis is similar to willow from Buffy the vampire slayer. The later seasons 6 and 7. Except more confident. I also took some inspiration from the craft and some of George Lucas' extended universe.

Chapter 8

She felt so used, like a discarded whore. /I guess that's what I am now/. She waited until he left to break down and cry. She didn't even have the energy to get off the bed. She just curled up into the fetal position and sobbed. Some time later when her side ached and her eyes were sore she calmed. She still felt degraded and horribly used. She barely had enough energy to roll off the bed. She made her way towards the bathroom. Stopped at the door to lock it this time. Then finished her route to the fresher. She was sore in places she never thought could be sore. She didn't want to think about the things she did to earn that soreness.

She entered the fresher and ran a bath, hoping to a least wash away the evidence. She had to lower herself slowly into the warm water and ended up sitting slightly sideways. Her bum was even sore. She groaned and leaned back stifling another sob as she did so. She used the soap to scrub off his scent and noticed a few bruises in odd places. There was a small amount of dried blood between her legs. She wiped it off with the washcloth and looked sad for a moment.

/this was not how she wanted to lose her virginity/ it was supposed to be with someone she loved. She almost broke into sobs again .It was nearly morning and Asaj would be waking them soon. She cursed his name for the hundredth time that morning and slowly got out of the tub. She winced as she did so and stopped in front of the mirror when she left the fresher.

She hissed her intake of breath when she saw the bruises on her neck "I'm gonna kill him" she said to the reflection. She quickly looked through her drawers for something that would cover her neck. She found something with a high collar and sighed in relief. She slowly slid into the bodysuit and zipped it all the way up. It covered the evidence nicely. She slid on her boots moving rather achwardly and wincing with each movement. She didn't know how she would survive class, but she knew she had to.

She was now more determined to get them out of here. Before he broke his word and hurt her friends or worse wanted a repeat performance. She shuddered in response. Isis walked slowly to the door and took a deep breath.

She heard not Asaj voice in the hall but Dooku's. She groaned in response and gritted her teeth. She opened her door and lined up with the rest of the students. She spotted Petra and Petra grinned at her, Isis couldn't help but grin back. She was still grinning when Dooku stopped in front of her. He looked at her funny and she smirked at him. "Today class I will be your instructor, I will be assisted by one of my previous students General Grievous" said Dooku. Isis wasn't the only one to wonder where Ventress was. She was however wise enough not to ask.

He ordered them all towards the arena Isis fell back with her friends. She was still very much upset about last night and wanted to be no where near Dooku.I had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to allow that for long. I doubted he had any intention of keeping his word. Isis sighed out loud. "Isis you okay" said Kira coming up beside me. "I've been better" Isis answered not even trying to keep the bitterness from her voice. The others fell in beside me. "You look like you've been crying, what happened?" said Chani. We were at the back but I still looked around. I found Dooku staring at me. Fortunately he was far enough away that I doubt he could hear me. I had never kept a secret from my friends and I was not about to start now, besides I needed them.

"Something happened between me and Dooku" I answered "what?' said Petra just coming into the conversation "he came to my room, and he" Isis had to take a deep breath because it suddenly became hard to talk. "He threatened to hurt you guys if I didn't let him" Isis couldn't finish. "Did you?' asked Kira wide eyed. Isis nodded "oh my Gods Isis, " Chani said "that monster" said Petra. "Was last night the only time?' asked Kira Isis nodded, trying to stifle the tears that threatened to spill out. "Oh gods ice were so sorry," said Kira then Kira hugged her. "Don't let him do it again" said Petra. She sounded angry and very cold. Unlike the Petra we all knew. We all looked at her in shock. We had reached the class, "don't worry it'll be ok" said Kira "Petra's right don't let him do it again, even if you have to hurt him" said Chani, Isis nodded.

We all got in position, my friends stayed near me. Isis was more than grateful for her friends she would have never survived class that day if it wasn't for them. About halfway through an exercise Grievous showed up. Like the rest of the class we stared in shock. The creature or machine walked down the line of students. It stopped in front of Isis and her friends. We held our breaths. "You" it said pointing at Isis. Isis groaned /oh gods not today/. It motioned for her to come forward. She did but only so far.

She stopped a few feet from him. Now that she was closer she could see that he was part living being and part machine. A cyborg of some sort? "You will spar with me" it said Isis swallowed a lump of fear. /oh shit, I'm too sore for this, oh gods what now/ She thought. Dooku glanced at her; if she didn't know any better she could swear that he looked concerned. "Perhaps, you would like to spar with someone else?" said Dooku. Talking to the cyborg. "No, if she is good enough to beat you I'm sure she will be an adequate challenge" it said. Isis was about to freak then she did something crazy "sure" she said not knowing why she even said it

Dooku looked at her like she was crazy, Isis certainly agreed with him on that point and moved out of the line. She may have been sore but she was damned if she was going to let Dooku defend her. "Isis may I have a word with you?" said Dooku she sighed here goes the macho bullshit. "Sure, I'll be right back" she said to the cyborg. The creature nodded its head. In agreement, puzzled by Dooku's sudden protectiveness.

"What do you think your doing?' he asked keeping his voice low. She looked at him funny "accepting a challenge, like were supposed to do" she answered "we both know you're too sore to accept any challenges today" he said sounding irritated. "Well whose fault is that?" she answered huffing. "Isis I won't let you do this, he'll kill you," he hissed angrily. "Thanks for the vote of confidence" she answered "please Isis, don't do this, I'm sorry," he said. "Careful that actually sounds like you care" she said back "I do care, please I don't want to lose you, say no, change your mind" he said to her. He sounded somewhat desperate. "Very well no, I'm not changing my mind" she said and turned her back on him He grabbed her arm "please Isis listen to me, I'm not trying to test you or anything I really do not want to bury you" he said

She turned and faced him slightly "lets get one thing strait right now, it was one night not an invitation to date me and I do not need you defending me, I can take care of myself" she said pulling her arm from his grasp. She chanted a healing spell under her breath as she walked away from him. Though she did so in an angry whisper. She was feeling slightly better when she reached the cyborg "are you going to fight me?' asked the creature. It sounded amused; she wondered how much of the conversation it had heard. "I already said I would" she answered "very well, take your position" she moved onto the training area. Grievous followed. Dooku looked like he wanted to be ill. Her friends looked worried, even her old roommate looked ill at ease.

Isis ignored that instead she was casting first an energy spell and later something she would hold until she needed it in this fight. The cyborg handed one of the pages his cloak and took a position across from her. Then it sprouted two more arms, Isis stared in shock open mouthed. She glanced at Dooku in irritation /you might have added that part/ The cyborg laughed at her. That brought her out of her shock."Oh I can't watch this," said Kira burying her eyes in her hands. Isis gritted her teeth and waited for it to attack. Which it did in no time, Isis really had to work to stay away from those sabers. /four freaking arms, all armed with sabers, what the fuck/ she thought as she dodged rolled flipped defended and tried to attack. Back and forth they went, like two deranged dancers. She fell, in time to avoid a blow that would have taken off her face.

It was standing over her. The audience gasped "oh I can't watch" said Petra Isis went desperate wrapping her legs around one of its legs she used momentum to carry her around its back. She wasn't trying to trip it. Unfortunately her body weight over balanced the cyborg. And it stumbled and almost landed on her. She realized her mistake too late and. Tried to roll out of its way. Grievous came down on her ankle pinning it. She heard the bone crack and screamed. She threw the spell she had been holding back and tried to get out from under it before it fell, she didn't make it. Instead her escape was thwarted when it came down on top of her. The breath left her body in a rush. She dimly heard something else crack .Now she was pinned underneath him with the cyborgs' face between her tits. Her ankle trapped at an odd angle. She tried to push it off of her; the damn thing weighed a ton.

Grievous was impressed with the girl's skill, she was a worthy opponent. He could see why Dooku wanted to keep her as a valuable asset. She actually caused some damage with her attacks though it was minimal. He was shocked when she actually made him stumble. Even more shocked when the servomotors for his arms and legs locked up. Then he felt himself falling. His fall was slightly cushioned and he struggled to rise. Realizing that the girl was below him. He was not intending to kill her, like Dooku suggested though he could have. Now he had no idea why his servos continued to keep him immobile.

Isis couldn't breath she was being crushed beneath its massive weight. She couldn't even release the spell because she couldn't breathe to talk. Finally someone realized that neither combatant could get up. Someone shut off the cyborgs sabers and then lifted him off of her. Isis had passed out from lack of oxygen. "Get her to the infirmary now" Dooku ordered "grievous?" asked Dooku. The eyes in the mask moved towards the sound "you can't move can you" said Dooku. Grievous couldn't even answer "what did you do girl? And more importantly how?' he said more to himself.

The doctor waved a foul smelling item under her nose and Isis woke up coughing. "Well my dear, glad to see you're all right" said the doc. She tried to sit up. Then laid down when her ribs screamed in protest. "What happened?' she hissed. "Well we were hoping you knew the answer to that," said Dooku coming into the room. He asked the doctor something in another language. The doc left the room Dooku approached her bed "I'm glad he didn't hurt you too badly" he said "yeah me too" she quipped "so what happened and why do my ribs feel like someone played batting practice on them" she asked " because there broken, they broke when grievous landed on you" he said "great the cyborg sat on me?" she said "no more like fell on you, and for some reason he still can't move" said Dooku leveling a look at her. Isis grinned sheepishly "it'll wear off" she said when he continued to glare at her. He nodded "rest, Isis, you won't be doing any more challenges for a little while" he said. Then he walked out of the room.

After splinting her ankle they used something called a bone knitter on her and gave her some really good pain killers.she was drifting in and out of consciousness when she heard the cyborgs' voice. The curtain around her bed moved slightly and then closed. After that Isis wasn't awake to hear anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: In Perfect love in perfect trust

Author: Jennaravenrose

Rating: Mature For graphic violence and torture, sexual depravity. F/F slash

If underage or u find this offensive, why are you still reading this didn't the first chapters give u a clue

Chapter 9

--

Isis was let out of the med ward in a few days. She was ordered confined to her room until she was fully healed. After the first day of absolute boredom, She finally managed to hobble her way to the mirror and keep in touch with her friends. She wished they would be allowed to visit her. Something was happening out there and she could almost feel the tension in the air. Obi was still alive; she wished she could talk to him.

Lately her only visitor had been Dooku. She debated asking him for at least something to read. She was so bored on the fourth day she had two visitors, Dooku and an old man. /His Grandfather/ She thought sitting up to greet her visitors ."Greetings my dear" "hey Dooku" she answered "I have someone here who wishes a word with you" said Dooku then he looked at the old man. His head was covered by a heavy cloak, which dwarfed the smaller man. "Leave us," said the hooded man "yes master," answered Dooku. Then Dooku stepped out of the room.

The old man looked around the room noting their surroundings .she wondered who he was. "You must be very bored here" he said at last "yes, there isn't much to do around here" she answered. "I will make sure Dooku gives you at least something to read while you recover" he said "thank you, sir" she answered. She saw the mans mouth curve into a smile. "You are very polite" he observed, "my mother always taught me not to be rude, there's no reason to be" she responded

"I have been observing your progress, you show much potential" he said "thank you" she responded "has Dooku told you what is going on here "he asked "just about the separatist movement, though I'm only aware of this side of it" she answered "yes well, that can be expected" he said "why did he call you master?" she asked he smiled at her boldness "he is my apprentice" he answered

"Apprentice to what?' she asked for the first time the old man looked up at her, she could have sworn she saw yellow eyes glaring back at her "why the Sith of course" he answered smoothly. For a few minutes there was silence between them. He seemed to be considering something then he left, when he opened the door she heard him say to Dooku "she'll do". Then the door closed and the mysterious man was gone.

Isis let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt thoroughly creeped out; she had an insane urge to go take a hot bath. Some hours later a data pad was delivered along with her food. She silently thanked the creepy old guy. Least he kept his word.

Dooku walked Sidious around the compound. His master had asked to see the young girl after hearing about her fight with Grievous. He had been watching the holovid recordings of Dooku's students. When it came to this girl, Sidious noticed a certain amount of tension where she was concerned. Sidious was intrigued to say the least; he wanted to see what kind of creature could stir up such fire in his apprentice. After meeting her face to face he knew why.

But he doubted his apprentice understood the power of this little siren. He would be watching her indeed as closely as he watched Skywalker. Dooku escorted him towards his ship; they went over details as they walked. Giving his orders for one set of plans while mentally he had another set he was working on. He boarded his ship, and it left

Dooku sighed in relief, glad that his master was gone. He wondered what Sidious meant by she'll do. He looked back at the building concern on his face.

He walked back into the building determined to bring the young woman into the fold. For some reason her loyalty mattered to him. He just could not get her out of his thoughts. She was so young compared to him, or least that's what he kept telling himself that too bad his heart refused to listen. He found himself in the med ward again and realized the force must have guided his steps because he had made no conscious decision to go there. He walked into the room Isis was in. she was sitting up in the bed. The doctor was using a bone knitter on her ankle, the girl was swearing profusely. He took a seat next to her and reached out and grasped her hand. She tightened her grip in response to a pain spasm. He didn't remove his hand.

When the doctor was done she turned and looked at him in surprise. "I wanted to talk to you and congratulate you on your victory". He said She glared at him obviously offended by his attempt at humor. "So sorry I could not resist teasing our newest commander" he said with a grin. "I don't recall accepting the decision," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Yes well I need you to come to a decision quickly" he said She sighed she was hoping to delay this "very well I'll give you my decision before dinner" she responded. He smiled at her "actually you may provide it at dinner, I've already taken the liberty of ordering a more private eating arrangement" he said

The girl responded by glaring angrily at him and crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought we agreed to only one night?" she said angrily. "I don't recall such an agreement," he answered. "Would you forgive me for attempting a more gentlemanly approach?" he countered. "That didn't occur to you before?" she answered. He sighed "my dear I have no wish to argue with you, I just am asking for a second chance" he said she continued to glare at him. "Will you at least give me the chance to apologize?" he asked She snorted in derision "go ahead" she said

"Isis I'm sorry if I hurt you if I could do it all over, I would have done things differently, I regret the way I treated you" he said "that's all?" she said sounding slightly outraged. "That was the worst apology I ever heard" she said, "Yes, while I regret the way our relationship started I do not regret our tryst, that I will not apologize for" he said. "Your lousy at this?" she answered coolly "yes well at least I'm honest with myself," he answered

"What is that supposed to mean!" she said angrily "it means dearest that I am honest with myself enough to admit that I enjoyed myself the other night, when will you admit it?" he retorted She responded with outrage and a slap. He caught her wrist before it connected "Bastard!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"There it is I knew there was a fire inside of you, let it out my dear, feel, embrace your emotions don't deny them" he said putting his arms around her shoulders she struggled briefly before relising that she couldn't walk away with a broken ankle "let go" she ordered he kissed her neck "when I'm done and not until" he said she relaxed and he shifted so he could sit with her.

"Emotions are what makes you stronger, stronger than the Jedi could ever hope to be," he said. She frowned, oh great more rhetoric. "Love, hate, passion, all the strongest of emotions, something the Jedi even deny having, don't ever deny them they are your strength.

"Is that why you left the order?" she asked She was met by a momentary look of shock. "Where did you hear that?" he asked, "I didn't but I had my suspicions" she answered. "Yes, yes I did leave the Jedi for many reasons including their philosophy" he stated. "Why do you hate them so much if they used to be friends?" she asked

He sighed, "Because they can not change, they are so stuck in their ways" "they are as if dead already and they serve an equally dieing republic," he said. What he was going to say next was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dooku answered it and allowed the servant in. the droid was pushing a cart filled with food, all of which looked very expensive.

The droid left and Dooku picked up a napkin and spread it on her lap. "I hope you are hungry my dear" he said. He set up a lap tray and handed her a plate of food. He sat on the end of the bed and started to eat the contents of his own plate she concentrated on hers for a few seconds.

"So basically you just lost faith?" she asked He nodded "yes, I guess you could see it that way" he answered

I still to this day don't know why I joined them. Maybe I was hoping to use my position to avoid him. Unfortunately that didn't work.

When he had taught class that day I knew in my heart that he wanted more than a one-night stand. I tried my best to ignore his advances by focusing on the class. That was more or less a mixed success, mostly due to soreness. Dooku kept using me to demonstrate moves.

Either he was trying to embarrass me or just enjoyed dumping me on my ass. I returned the favor a few times when he used our closeness to touch where he shouldn't. He must have gotten tired of it because he called lunch, after he gave instructions for us to return. I told the girls on the way to lunch. If I hadn't calmed them down I swear Dooku would have lived out the rest of his days underneath a rock. After lunch I had my fateful duel with Grievous. I still have no idea why I said yes to that. Maybe I was crazy, I don't know. But it landed me back in the infirmary again.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: in perfect love in perfect trust

Author jennaravenrose

Chapter 10.1

Warning chapter contains torture scene of graphic nature if uncomfortable please skip to ch 11

Asaj came back the next day; she came to see Isis the day after. Isis could tell by the way she looked at her that Asaj knew what had happened between her and Dooku. The droid had just dropped off her tray of food and another holobook. Asaj ordered it out of the room and locked the door behind it.

"All you had to do was stay away from him," she said. Isis backed up in her bed, suddenly very scared "but no you couldn't do that" Asaj ranted, "It was his idea not mine" Isis answered she could tell Asaj was angry. "That doesn't matter he was mine, now I'm going to have to teach you not to touch what isn't yours" said Asaj. She was to the bed now and Isis was backed up as far as she could go. She couldn't run, not with her ankle still broken not to mention her ribs. Asaj sat down on her bed, Isis swallowed "I had no choice, he forced me, please" she whispered. "Liar!" hissed Asaj her eyes narrowing

Asaj ignored her and leaned down over her. Then Asaj took a hold of one of her wrists. Isis attempted to break free of the hold. She started chanting something under her breath Asaj responded by back handing her. Isis tasted blood as she hit her pillow. "Don't you dare try that shit with me or I'll cut out your tongue" hissed Asaj. Isis frantically tried to sit up. But found that Asaj was clamping some sort of cuff on her wrists. Isis tried to claw her and Asaj deliberately kicked her ankle.

Isis almost screamed and went dizzy for a second. It gave Asaj enough time to capture the other wrist. Asaj pushed a button on a remote and her wrists were pulled violently towards the bedposts. Isis struggled furiously trying to kick Asaj off of her. Asaj pulled out two more of those cuff like things and pined her leg clamping one on her hurt ankle first, Asaj hit the button this time Isis did cry out and almost passed out. She came to and found her other ankle in the same position. She was spread eagle on the bed with a sadistic looking Asaj standing next to her.

Asaj pulled a bag out of nowhere, or at least Isis hadn't seen it when she came in. She sat it on the table by her bed and began removing its contents. Isis's eyes widened in terror when she recognized some of the things they had used on obi. "Asaj no lets talk about this please" she found herself begging. Asaj snorted in contempt then Asaj used a knife to remove her nightgown. Asaj grabbed a piece of fruit off the tray of food. It was a large hard peach shaped piece of fruit.

Asaj shoved it into Isis's mouth and covered it with some sort of tape. "Try not to choke" she said cruelly. Isis tried to spit it out and then swore around it. When she saw Asaj pick up something with hooks and claw like metal parts, she prayed she would have the endurance that Obi had shown. She didn't bother to hold back the scream when Asaj shoved the instrument inside her. Asaj poked, prodded, burned and cut her, she even electrocuted her once. When Asaj finally got tired of her toys she used her hands and then she proved she had a few lesbian tendencies by raping her. Then Asaj pushed more buttons and the restraints flipped her over. Asaj repeated the performance on her backside. Which made Isis scream even more.

Then the restraints hauled her upright so she was hanging suspended in the air spread-eagled and nude. Bleeding from dozens of wounds. Asaj pulled the gag from her mouth. "I want to hear you scream" Asaj whispered into her ear. Then Asaj pulled a whip from her bag of toys and put it under Isis's chin. Showing her the instrument before she used it, Like she had done before with all her other toys.

Asaj slowly trailed the whip down her body. Isis gasped when she touched open wounds. She slid the knobby handle between her lower lips. Isis almost screamed she was so sore. Asaj laughed then drew back her hand and let fly with the whip. Isis screamed again and again as Asaj slowly walked around her body alternately striking out with the whip. Asaj finally stopped when she was tired. Isis just lie there crying when she was done, before passing out

Isis was passed out, Asaj stared at the damage she had caused and grinned to herself, she was almost done with her. Asaj kissed her harshly on the mouth. "I forgive you this time Isis, next time I'll be much harsher" said Asaj. Then Asaj stood up and walked out of the room.

Isis was crying on the floor and still bound, when the droid who brought her dinner found her. It wasted no time fetching Dooku. Who cursed the second he saw her. His master would be very displeased to say the least, who ever did this would pay. Isis was once again returned to the medical ward. This time she was dunked in a bacta tank.

Dooku headed for security and had the tape for her room rewinded. What he saw shocked him. He rewinded two more times turning up the audio to hear what Asaj had said to her. Then he cursed and went in search of Asaj .He tore down the halls and beings got out of his way as he passed. As if they could feel his rage, some shuddered as he passed, the room suddenly colder. He found Asaj in one of the practice rooms. She looked smug and pleased with herself. The look in his eyes stopped her cold. He dismissed the student she had been sparing with, then ordered everyone else to leave.

"How dare you?" he yelled. His voice was shaking in his rage. Asaj opened her mouth to protest but Dooku back handed her "do you have any idea what you have done?' he raged grabbing her by her arms and shaking her. Asaj looked at him in confused bewilderment. "Your stupid jealously may have just cost us our lives," he hissed still gripping her arms. Then he threw her down Asaj spoke without thinking "she's too weak to hurt us" said Asaj grabbing his tunic and trying to stand up.

He shoved her away. "It's not her I'm worried about" he hissed Asaj still looked confused "her friends are of no consequence " she answered. "I'm sure he'll appreciate you saying that" Dooku mocked /he who/ Thought Asaj "who?" she said she had made no effort to get up this time "my master", he hissed Asaj's eyes widened in horror.

"You know I can't let this go unpunished, he won't allow it" Asaj looked horrified "you will be lucky if he doesn't demand your life" he said Asaj bowed her head. "Why, Asaj why?" he said he sounded sad. She looked up at him; she didn't know what to say. What could she say? "You will confine yourself to your room, you will be guarded" he said. "You better pray she survives," he said. He signaled for one of the guards to escort her to her rooms. As the guard started to lead her away Dooku said "while your at it say a prayer for us". He closed his eyes for a second "we're going to need it" he murmured.

It took him an hour to get up the courage to call Sidious. His call found the master Sith already fuming "why did you take so long to call?" demanded Sidious. He already knew about the girl from his spies. He should have heard it from his apprentice first. "I wished to check on the girl first, master." Said Dooku "and?" demanded Sidious. "She will survive her injuries with no physical impairments," said Dooku "yes that would have been a pity wouldn't it" said Sidious narrowing his eyes at his apprentice. Dooku looked guilty for a second. "You will punish Ventress severely for this, you may at your discretion choose if she survives" said Sidious "oh and Dooku make the punishment fit the crime" he said coldly then hung up his end.

Dooku let out the breath he was holding, and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that if he didn't make the punishment as vicious as he could. Sidious would see to it personally. The old man had developed a fondness for the Isis girl, he would not be merciful to Asajj for this not by a long shot. He was thinking as he went to check on the girl. She was still floating in the bacta. He stared at her. Seeing her injuries made him angry. He intended to use that anger but first he needed to make some arrangements. He left the sick bay and went in search of the bounty hunter.

"I'm a bounty hunter not a body guard" said Jango "yes but you are a mandalorian are you not?" said Dooku Jango glared at him "all I ask is that you keep a close eye on her, I'll pay you for it, hell I'll even pay the kid" said Dooku. The bounty hunter looked at his son. What the hell the kid was bored anyways."Fine but only until she's healed" said Jango "thank you, I appreciate this," said Dooku. Then he went to deal with Asaj. He had already made up his mind what that punishment would entail.

He entered her room without saying a word to her. He ordered the guards to bind her and then he stripped her. Then he had her led into the arena. She was tied to one of the posts in the center. There was a crowd in the stands, all of the students were there including Isis's friends. In a deep resonating voice Dooku read her crimes and punishment. He nodded to the droid to begin with the flogging. Isis's friends were angry, really angry. So angry Dooku could feel it through the force "you call that a whipping" one of them shouted as the droid stopped, Dooku motioned the shouter forward. Surprisingly it was Petra. He offered her the whip as she came forward. Petra took it, nodded thank you and proceeded to let the bitch have it.

Where the droid had been coldly efficient Petra was creative. Plus she was angry; Isis was like a sister to them all. Petra flipped the switch on the whips handle and lashed out with it. This time Asaj did scream. As electrical current was added to the lashes tip. Petra continued to make her scream, until her arm got tired. Dooku motioned for the other two to come forward and they took their turns. They acted like they were trying to out do each other. When the last one Chani returned the whip to him she asked, "may we do something else?" he looked confused for a moment "what did you have in mind?" he asked, "you'll see" she answered motioning for her friends to come closer. She nodded at them and that's all it took Dooku drew back away from them as they took positions around Asaj's. Kira began to chant the curse.

Scream for me; bleed for me, wrapped in endless pain

Burn and break from sunset till daybreak

Pins and needles crawling under your skin

To the edge of hell and back again

By darkness there be no respite

Your own demons torment you tonight

Ours sisters blood you spilt

Now back to you it comes full tilt

So we say it so shall it be

Then she cut her hand and spit in her hand Then she smeared the mixture on Asajj the girls did the same The woman looked disgusted Dooku was confused until he felt the pull on the force He saw no immediate effect but that didn't mean anything. The force energy was still hovering around Asajj. "Do whatever you want to her now" said Kira. The others were walking away. Kira went to join them in the stands.

Dooku had Asajj beaten then publicly raped by her students. He deliberately chose the ones she had been the hardest on. When the display was over they were dismissed. Dooku left Asajj there for the night if she survived he would release her at the end of the next day. She was tough he had no doubt she would survive. He was also curious to what effect the girl's force chant would have on Asaj. He waited until after dinner to check on her.

After he stopped by sickbay to check on Isis. It irritated him to no end that she was spending so much time in the place. He missed the softness of her body against his and the smell of her hair. Now it would smell like bacta, he had Asaj to thank for that. He frowned and headed to go check on Ventress.

What he found astounded him. Asaj was screaming and then whimpering. She was bleeding from thousands of tiny holes. He moved closer in horrified fascination. Something broke the surface of the woman's skin it looked like a sewing needle but it moved like a worm. Then the creature plunged back into her skin and vanished. Dooku got closer; he bent down to look closely at her arm. It was moving, or at least something under her skin was. The woman whimpered something then screamed the name "Narec!" at the top of her lungs. Dooku drew away; obviously this is what the witches had added. Dooku didn't know whether to be chilled or proud. Instead he walked away leaving Asaj screaming in the background.

He dimly remembered a conversation he had with one of them, the girl had claimed that Isis was their leader. They're actions verified that much. But the girl, Petra had said that Isis was stronger than they were, why didn't she strike out at Asajj then. He had much to discuss with Isis, not the least was her hesitation in harming Asajj. If she were the strongest what was she capable of, if they were capable of this?

He was tired of the girl ending up in the sick bay, as was his master. He had promised Sidious that he would find away to toughen this girl up. He was determined not to fail his master in this, the man didn't abide failure. He walked back to the sick bay to check on the girl once again, Jango Fett was standing outside the door. Dooku nodded to him and walked in, the girl was in a bed. "They pulled her out of the bacta an hour ago" said the boy. Dooku turned towards the voice and found jango's son sitting in a chair by the window.

The girl was sleeping soundly, the signs of synflesh applied to parts of her face. He brushed a stay hair out of her eyes. He was going to send her to deal with the Ohma D'un situation. Now he would have to send Asajj to retrieve the gas on Queyta. Maybe he should send Durge to accompany her. Just to see that she doesn't screw it up.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: In perfect love in perfect trust

Author: jennaravenrose aka Mira zero

Rating: mature for adult themes

Chapter 11

---

Isis came to her senses again and found Boba Fett sitting by her bed. To say the least she was surprised."Hey, how long have I been out?" she asked him. "For a few days" answered the child. Jango chose that moment to look in. "Boba, go fetch Dooku he said to tell him as soon as she wakes" Jango nodded at the young woman on the bed. Her face was all bruised and she looked horrible. "How long have you guys been here?" she asked.

He walked closer to her "a few days, at Dooku's request" he stated calmly. What she was going to say next was interrupted by Dooku's arrival."Ah about time you woke we were beginning to get worried." Stated the man. He sat on the edge of her bed. She snorted she didn't really believe he had been worried. "Ah, do you mind Jango I would like a word with the lady alone please" said Dooku. Jango motioned for his son to precede him out the door. And closed it behind them.

"Why do you believe that I do not care about you?" he said gently. He sounded sad but he could just be acting. She snorted, "Because I know your using us," she answered. "Of course we're using you everyone uses someone my dear" said Dooku "what are you after?" she asked. "I want you, I want to show you how powerful you can be" he said. 'Why?' she said. "Isis have you ever wanted something so bad that you dream about it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not on this scale" she answered "Isis I do, before I came here I was a part of that same corrupt system, I was a Jedi" he said, "so what happened?" she asked suddenly curious in spite of her irritation. "I lost faith so to speak I stopped believing and woke up to the lies, I found the truth they tried to hide from me, do you know where I found that Isis?" he said she shook her head no, and instantly regretted the movement

."I found it in the so called dark side, the places the Jedi denied me" he said "maybe they knew you would turn on them" she said he looked at the bed for a moment 'then they saw farther than I ' he said

"Dooku?"She said "Yes, my dear and call me Magnus" he said. "Magnus, why me?" she asked. He paused for a few moments. "You my dear are unique in ways that I can only begin to describe" he said kissing her forehead. "I shall bring you more reading materials, for the next few days, after that you are to exercise those legs of yours and heal," he said "will you let my friends visit?" she asked.

He smiled a wicked little half smile. "Only if you promise me you will do your work," he said leaning down to catch her mouth with his own. "Isis I have one more thing to ask you" he said "yeah, go ahead" she responded. "Why didn't you fight back, why did you let her do this to you?" he said.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know," she answered. "Perhaps when you do know you'll tell me" he said "but for now she will not be coming anywhere near you" he said "heal sweetheart, I'll stop by later to check on you" he said.

Two days later:

Isis visited with her friends read book after book and caught up on news. Obi was still alive and Isis asked Kira to check on him discretly. The next day she was attempting to walk on her ankle. She hobbled around the base using a cane Dooku had provided. Asajj kept getting assignments so she was gone all the time. When Obi Wan's apprentice finally showed up. She was walking near the factory when she heard the unusual noises.

She alerted two droid guards and silently approached the room. She came out near one of the control booths. The first thing she heard over the din was a woman screaming for help and then someone answered her from the conveyor belts. Isis glanced around and saw a woman in one of the smelter cups."Oh shit" she said out loud and started hitting buttons on the board trying to turn off the system or dump the woman out or something.

She heard her scream then the system shut down completely. The smelter barrel stopping one bucket behind the pourer. "Padme!" yelled the boy "Anakin help! I can't get out" she heard the woman yell "hang on," he yelled back. One of the droids advanced on the boy Isis waved it off. "Let him rescue the girl first" she ordered, "yes Countess" it responded. Isis looked shocked for a second. But played it off.

The boy got the woman down and she signaled the droids. "Surrender," said one. The boy responded by beheading it. Isis moved behind the woman drew her saber and held it to the woman's throat. "Surrender or she dies!" yelled Isis. The boy made like he was going to come at her. Isis jiggled the saber hilt. The boy stopped, glared at her in fury and then he surrendered. The droids took the saber and held them at blaster point.

Dooku showed up a few minutes later. Ordered the droids to secure the prisoners and approached Isis. "I thought I told you no strenuous exercise my dear?" he said "I know Magnus but I heard all this noise and I couldn't ignore it what if they were sabotaging the assembly line?" she said. Dooku ordered the line inspected and ordered her back to her room. Instead of returning straight to her room she went to talk to Obi.

She once again found him hanging in the center of the room. She now had an access card to the room however. 'Your moving up the ladder" said Obi. "I've made a few friends" she answered, "your Padiwan's here along with some girl," she said Obi groaned, "I take it that's bad?" she answered. He answered by swearing in some other language.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said. "Where is he?" he asked. "The droids took him into custody" she answered hobbling more into the room. "Your hurt?" he asked sounding concerned. "It's a long story," she answered, "oh I see" he said she wondered what he really did see. "They plan on trying you for espionage" she said. He nodded as though he expected them to, she sounded sad about that. "I'm going to miss talking to you" she said, he smiled at her in response. She was so young, so sweet how did she ever end up with someone like Dooku. "I shall miss you too," he answered. Truthfully he would. He was beginning to really like this girl; he would have like to get to know her better.

"They will take a few days to decide the trial details, they can never agree on anything," she said trying to sound hopeful, for his sake anyways. The Jedi saw right through her and gave her a wan smile. /by then I will have a way out of here for us/ she thought at him hoping he could hear her. He smiled at her one last time as she said her goodbye for the night.

Isis returned to her room with a heavy heart and a sense of desperation. She hurriedly wrote a note to her friends and delivered it through the usual means. A few seconds later the paper was returned. Kira wrote (they put him in one of the room two doors down from Obi's) Isis sighed to herself. (We must find a way to help them) she wrote back again it came back this time with Chani's writing (I saw Dooku and the woman go into his office, he called her senator). That made sense obi had told her that his Padawan was guarding a senator whose life was in danger. But the boy brought her here, that made no sense.

Unless it was her idea. (I'm going to talk to the boy, but the woman complicates things) she wrote back. (Not if we work together) wrote Petra. (How's your ankle?) asked Kira.(its getting stronger) she wrote back. Isis was still angry with them for their actions regarding Ventress. Though they took her chiding in stride, she knew they would have done it again. In a way she was absurdly grateful that they cared enough about her to risk the rule of three for her. (One of us can talk to the woman, and you've already talked to Obi) wrote Kira. (Yes but we need to let him in on our plans) wrote Isis (so this is a plan?) wrote Petra Isis giggled and made like she was slapping the mirror. (It will be) she wrote back.

She could almost see them dissolving into giggles on the other side. (Night you sillies) she wrote then drew a happy face sticking out its tongue at them and sent it back. The portal shut down and Isis hobbled around the room getting ready for bed. She had just pulled her nightgown over her head when a thought struck her. The droid called her Countess; she was just now reacting to the shock of it. She walked over to the COM unit and dialed Dooku.

A few seconds later Dooku's visage filled the holoplate."Yes?" he said sounding shocked by the call. He could see a distraught looking P

Padme behind him. "What are you doing?" she asked he smiled wickedly at her. "Just entertaining our senatorial guest" he said trying to down play what she could see in the back ground he moved closer to the plate "that isn't why you called is it" he asked Isis frowned at him "no that wasn't why I called actually I had a question" she said "regarding what my dear?" he answered smoothly. "One of the droids called me countess, you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" she asked.

He smiled at her, yes he did know why. "But of course" he said trying to sound smooth. "Well?" she said impatiently waiting for his response. "It is something best discussed in person, dearest" he answered "very well I'll be right up" she said grinning at his look of dismay. "But I have company" he protested. "Oh nonsense, I'm sure the senator wouldn't mind another person in the discussion" she responded smoothly and before he could protest further she hung up.

He stared at the screen dumbfounded for a few seconds, swore in the sith language and pulled his drawers back up. He released padme's restraints and ordered her to get dressed. Padme swiftly obeyed, silently thanking the gods for this girl's interruption. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. Dooku answered it. The girl Isis walked in. she was wearing a nightgown and robe. She wore slippers and was walking with a cane.

"Isis do make yourself at home" he said mockingly after she already seated herself. She was introducing herself to padme who took her offered hand. The woman looked un hurt to Isis, distraught somewhat but otherwise unharmed. "This could not wait until morning?" he said. He sounded irritated "oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?' she said mocking his earlier tone. He glared at her in response, when he didn't do anything other than stare she said "well?"

"Well what?" he answered, "Well, what did the droid mean?" she said smiling up at him. He sighed "Isis my dear this is not the time nor the place for that answer" he said She narrowed her eyes at him in irritation." Well I'm not leaving until I receive an explanation," she stated in a matter of fact voice. Crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him in stubborn defiance. He swore to himself again. Then he sighed "very well have it your way then" he said and crossed the room to the borough.

He pulled a small jewelers case from the top drawer and walked over to her. "This is not the way I wished to do this," he said before going down on one knee. Isis was in shock, surely he didn't mean to? No way. Then he went to one knee and Isis found herself holding her breath. Padme looked equally shocked next to her, surely he wasn't meaning to, she was half his age he ignored the shocked looks as. He took her hand in his " Isis I know you barely know me but I feel like I've known you all my life, that life wouldn't be complete without you in it" he said he paused and Isis's eyes widened "will you marry me?" he said.

Isis stared at him in open mouth shock. She didn't know how to answer her mouth was dry all of a sudden.he was looking up at her in expectation. "Aah, um I, err wow! I difinatly didn't expect that" she said/ not in my wildest dreams anyway/he was looking at her in expectation, she glanced at Padme who shrugged at her. "I ah, Magnus, this is so sudden" he brought her hands to his lips."Oh Isis you have no idea how long I waited for someone like you" he whispered kissing her hands. "Can I think about it?" she asked "but of course, take as long as you need my dear" he answered. Isis glanced at the chrono 'well I should really get some sleep, I'll take the senator to her cell for you" she said smiling at him. He gave her a tight lip smirk "but of course" he responded, but she knew he was seething inside. Padme gratefully rose and preceded her out the door. Thoughly grateful for the rescue no matter what the source.

The girl was quiet for most of the trip or at least until they were out of earshot. "Did he hurt you?" Isis asked. "No, thanks to you he didn't get past tying me up" she responded. The girl nodded silently. Padme could tell she was in shock. "Are you going to say yes?" she asked. The girl stopped and turned towards her she seemed to be thinking about it then she said, "I'm still thinking about it" she answered truthfully. "Please don't he's evil, and so much older than you" said Padme. Ironically though they were on different sides Padme felt for this girl. Almost like a little sister, and she didn't want to see her with someone like Dooku."Thank you for the concern, but I can take care of myself" said Isis. She punched in the code into the door and the panel slid back. Isis indicated for her to enter. The woman looked sad and a little scared. Isis wanted to cheer her up a little so she said "I'll talk to your companion, Anakin wasn't it?" Padme looked at her startled by her knowledge. "Yes, how did you know that?"Padme asked. "Oh, that's easy Obi told me" she answered. "You've spoken to Obi wan?" said Padme. "Yes of course" she answered. Padme started to say something more "my girl's will check on you and I'll tell Anakin that you are all right" she said and closed the door. Padme stared at the closed door uncertain what to make of her unexpected ally.

Isis hobbled down the hallway; her ankle was starting to ache. She stopped in front of Anakins door keyed in her code and waited. The door slid open and she walked in. the boy was chained similar to Obi wan and didn't look at all happy. He glared at her when she walked in. She really hadn't expected him to be welcoming. After all he was a prisoner.

"What do you want?" he asked in the most hostile tone she had ever heard. "Well I was going to deliver a message to you from Padme, but if you insist on being rude" Isis said and turned towards the door like she intended to leave .she got to the door before she heard him utter "wait" she turned and gazed at him impassibly. "I'm sorry for being rude, now what did padme say? "he asked. She walked closer "Padme asked me to tell you not to worry, she's fine" "in fact she's two doors down from you," she said calmly.

The boy looked relieved. Isis eyed him closely relising for the first time how close in age they were. "That and your master Obi says hi, oh and how goes the rescue?" she said

Ironically.

He glared at her "hey he said it not me" she said waving her hands in front of her. He snorted yeah that sounded like Obi wan. "Yeah that sounds like something he would say, how do you know him?" he asked. "We've been talking off and on since his capture," she said. "You talk of him as if he were a friend," he said softly

She sighed feeling totally frustrated by the whole mess. "He is, I just wish I could get him out of here before.." she sighed "before what?" he asked softly. "Before they execute him for being a spy" she said at last


	12. Chapter 12

Title: In Perfect love in perfect trust

Author: Jenna Raven Rose

Chapter 12

The next morning Isis found herself elevated to the position of personal assistant. She didn't recall ever applying for that job. But apparently Dooku wanted her close. A fact that would make her upcoming plans a bit more difficult. It did however give her more access to information that she previously had no access to before. She of course shared the pertinent parts with her friends. While they went forward with their rescue plans. It had so far been revised so many times that they were calling it, plan what the heck. The girls ran errands for her while she distracted Dooku. A task that was absurdly easy for her to do.

He was apparently quite besotted with her and it was all Isis could do to delay her answer to his proposal.

He was very persistent and she didn't know how long she could keep stringing him along before he realized that she didn't feel the same way about him. The age difference was really starting to bother her as was the idea of being married so young. She really was not ready for this. No matter what the legal age was on his planet. I mean what if he had nieces or nephews or worse children her own age I mean talk about being awkward. What she really wanted to do was get away from him.

Needless to say she was relieved when the girls claimed everything was ready. They chose that night to put their plan into motion.

Mean while else where.

"So her friends have been visiting the prisoners, perhaps they are all spies" said poggle. "They are not even from our part of the universe and their activities are being monitored," said Dooku. "And what of the movements of your new assistant" said shu mai " yes how well are you watching your new interest" said san hill smiling at Dooku with a row of stained teeth. Dooku suppressed his disgust.

'She is as well, by me personally" said Dooku "I believe what my companions are saying is how much time do you spend watching her activities instead of her body" said nute. "Yes is their any truth to the rumor that she is your intended?" asked Shi Mai Dooku glared. "More time than you realize" said Dooku

"Now I believe you had something to show us Tambor??" Said Dooku smoothly changing the subject. 'Yes of course " answered Tambor pulling out an info crystal and sliding it into the slot. A holographic came into view of a round moon like station.

Isis was busy running down the information Dooku asked her to get. She knew something was up, because he obviously wanted her out of the room. Still it gave her a chance to get the door codes to her girls and arrange for a blackout on the surveillance system. Everything would be ready for tonight. It had to be cause the executions were scheduled for tomorrow. They ate dinner like usual only Isis was absent. A benefit of her new position, mainly because Dooku wanted her to dine with him. So the girls were left finishing the details themselves. Isis hoped they planned well because their lives depended on it.

"So Isis and her friends are planning a rescue" said Dooku "very well keep me informed as to when they make their move" said Dooku The guard relaying the information said "roger, roger" and left.

Later that night, implementing Plan what the heck

Petra and Chani were at the door to Obi's Cell. Kira was freeing Padme, and then would help her free Anakin. Isis was stuck running interference and killing the surveillance system. She was already in place. Isis peered around the corner, all she saw was droids. They were absurdly easy to bypass if you knew how. A few whispered spells and they were as inert as toasters. She slipped into the room. So far so good, now all she had to do was figure out how to shut the system down.

She saw her friends reach the cell doors on the monitors and began her chant to kill the system. After she disabled the alarms she shut the system down and fried it. She peaked out from around the corner and walked down the hallway. After all she belonged here as far as anyone knew.

She turned the corner to Anakins and padme's cells right before the lights went out. She conjured a witch light and walked down the corridor. She met up with her friends and her new allies in the hallway. Together they made their way towards the hangar bay.

"You took out the guards?" asked Chani "yeah I have them all running a maintence program on themselves" said Isis "so they should be immobile?" asked Kira. Obi and Isis were in the lead followed by Kira and Petra. Chani was helping Padme with Anakin who was in the same condition obi had once been in. Only they apparently showed less restraint with the boy.

They turned a corner into the landing bay. It was eerily dark except for the glow of the witchlights.creepier still was the motionless droids, seemingly frozen in place all around the room. "This way" said Isis leading them towards Dooku's private shuttle.

The group got halfway to the ship when obi wan uttered "this is too easy, I have a bad feeling about this" right before the lights came back on. They found themselves surrounded by droids "ah shit!" said Kira in the background.

The guards in front of them parted somewhat and through them strode Dooku. Fett followed him. Dooku looked pissed off and Isis reflexatively tightened her grip on obi's arm. "I thought you were much smarter than this Isis," said Dooku "you disappoint me" he said he moved towards her and glared down at her. Obi stepped forward "you betray me for this, Isis I was going to make you the most powerful woman in the galaxy, why? Why did you do this?" he asked "maybe she wanted to do what is right," said Obi Dooku glared at him. "Those were your dreams not mine," said Isis finally answering his question. Dooku stepped forward he was still very angry, maybe he meant to hit her maybe he did but he found Obi wan in his way.

"Leave her be Dooku" said Obi stepping up for her. Dooku gazed at him with such undisguised fury than Isis was sure the room had gotten smaller as well as colder. Dooku's hand was hovering over his lightsaber. "Anytime your ready" goaded Obi. Isis thought he was crazy and held her breath hoping Dooku wouldn't go for it because Obi was unarmed.

Dooku growled his frustration and his rage and activated his saber.he brought it to Obi's throat "you will not steal her from me!" he yelled "Magnus stop!" yelled Isis horrified by his intended actions. Dooku glanced at her coldly. Isis slid her own blade free of its hiding space. She stepped forward intending to at least deflect his strike.

Obi continued to glare at him as if daring him to strike. Dooku looked like he was going to put up his blade for a second. Then he snarled and spun intending to behead Obi wan. Isis blocked it with her own blade. "No" she said sternly like she was scolding a child.

Which only served to enrage him more. He glared at her over the crossed blades. "Traitorous bitch, is this where your heart lies?" he hissed angrily "it certainately never laid with you" she hissed back. He yelled and pushed forward "liar!" he said as he tried an overhead attack. He was trying to use brute strength to beat her into submission.

Isis stayed calm and slipped into the zone she used for their sparing sessions. Except this session had no friendly banter, just an enraged opponent trying to kill her. He kept attacking, he was driving her back. He knocked her to her knees "I don't want to kill you Isis, please" he said. Hell he didn't even want to maim her.

He had her back to a wall and was anticipating her to do a flip over his head to get out of it. He would disarm her with a small burn and be done with it. Instead she did something he wasn't expecting and dove down instead of up. Right between his legs he froze when he felt the heat. "Isis?" he said a worried note in his voice. She stood up slowly keeping her blade where it was. Unfortunately she also put herself in the line of fire for one of the droids. The droid fired and Kira screamed.

Isis felt a flare of pain in the center of her back and gasped. She crumpled to one knee gasping in pain. Dooku kneeled beside her "Isis?" he said she moaned. He leaned down and retrieved her blade. "I see you've been doing much more than talking to grievous," he whispered. "You've gotten quite good I'm most impressed" he said. Isis was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Her last thought before losing consciousness was that one of those droids shot her.

Dooku watched Isis sink to the floor with a mixture of worry and relief in his heart. He was grateful that he didn't have to harm her to end that match but irritated that the droid had used the highest stun setting. He shut off his own saber before ordering the droids to carry her.  
"Escort the prisoners back to their cells" he said coldly. "What of the girls, sir?" asked one droid "take her and her friends and put them in with their new allies" he said. He didn't know why he hadn't just put them in separate cells maybe it was something Isis brought out in him." They are so fond of each other let them die together," he said before striding away. He had to deal with these emotions before they consumed him.

He headed towards his office and closed and locked the door behind him. Then he gave in to his rage and trashed his office.

The droids pointed their rifles at the prisoners and ordered them to walk. Two droids dragged an unconscious Isis between them. They stopped in front of the cells and opened a door. They put Kira in with Padme. Petra and Chani in with Anakin and Isis in with Obi Wan. Then they left them there.

Obi flipped Isis over and examined her back. Other than a scorch mark and a small burn she was unharmed. He thanked the force the droid had set his rifle on stun. He sat down on the floor and pulled her body onto his lap. He felt absurdly fortunate that the guards didn't chain him this time.

Kira paced the confines of her small cell and swore. Padme watched until it became irritating "oh stop already, you had no idea it was a trap" said Padme Kira sighed and joined Padme on the small bench. "I know but I can't help it I feel so stupid, we should have seen this coming" said Kira "its ok we all make mistakes" said Padme Kira sighed "I'm worried about Isis" said Kira

"She'll be ok they only stunned her" said Padme Kira sighed and put her head on her knees, she could here Petra crying in the other cell. She didn't blame her she felt helpless too.

Petra was crying in the corner and no amount of coaching or sweet-talking would get her out, Even if a cute Jedi was doing it. Chani gave up trying to look through the small crack in the door and walked over to them she kneeled down by Petra "let me try" she said Anakin sighed and stood up. Like he knew what to do with a hysterical female anyways. It's not like the temple covered it or something. Anything he got off the holodramas probably would have gotten him slapped so that info was useless as well. He decided he needed to meditate so he made himself comfortable on the floor.

Chani got Petra somewhat calmer though it took a while. She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced towards Anakin. How could he even relax enough to do that? Wasn't he even the slightest bit worried? "Its easy all you have to do is forget them and immerse yourself in the force." He said Chani opened her mouth in shock she hadn't said that out loud. "You didn't have to, your easy to read," he said "easy to read how?" said Chani." I can see you're worried by just the way you move," said Anakin. "I am worried, about Isis, I can't believe they shot her" said Chani, Petra sniffled in the corner.

Anakin sighed; he hoped the meditation he just got was enough. "She was just stunned if it had been set on anything else she'd have been a charred corpse," he said "gee thanks that's so reassuring" said Chani sarcastically "sorry, I didn't mean to sound so cold" he answered. "She should be up and about in a few hours" he said "great she gets to wake up in time to die, just wonderful" said Chani "its not your fault you know, the Sith are very skilled in deception" Chani glared at him. She wondered if this would be a bad time to mention that they were all students at a Sith school.

"You four are very close aren't you?" he asked "yeah we've been friends for a long time" said Chani. "It must be nice to be that close to someone" he said wistfully. Chani looked at him sideways. Petra had stopped sniffling in the corner and moved closer. "Yeah we've been friends so long we're more like siblings than friends" said Petra Anakin smiled at them and started talking about his own childhood. Chani and Petra told him about theirs. They noticed he got sad when they mentioned their mothers so they tried to steer clear of that subject. When a tear escaped his eye talking about how much his mother used to worry about him, the girls responded by pulling him into a group hug.

Isis came to slowly, everything hurt. She shifted slightly and realized she was being held. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes "welcome back" he said softly. She sat up slowly "how long have I been out?" she asked "only for a few hours" he answered. "Dare I even ask what happened?" she said

He sighed "Dooku cheated and had one of his droids shoot you" he said

"Why is that not surprising?" she said "if its any consolation you did surprisingly well against him" said Obi 'thanks but I still botched up the rescue" said Isis. Obi snorted, "That wasn't your fault he obviously was having you watched," said Obi. Isis sighed what he said made sense. "Now what?" she asked, "We try to survive our impending execution," he said. She didn't even want to think about that, so she changed to subject.

"You were going to defend me weren't you?" she said, "Yes I was, I don't believe in hitting women" he said She smiled I guess chivalry wasn't dead. "Why did you stop me?" he asked she looked at him like he was mental or something. "Because you were unarmed," she answered. "I could have borrowed yours," he said. She frowned she liked that saber, now Dooku probably had it. "Yes you could have" she answered "but you would rather defend yourself" he said.

She gave a little laugh "sorry I'm not the damsel in distress type" she said "they have a type?" he said with a laugh. She play smacked him in the arm. "I do appreciate the gesture though," she said in a more serious tone. "It was my pleasure," he said back meeting her eyes and taking her hand in his. "Such a pity though you make a beautiful fairy tale princess" he teased "and that would make you my white knight sans the armor?" she teased back. "Well technically yes, I am a knight," he said with a smirk. Isis play smacked him again but not before he noticed she was blushing.

Dooku had long since stopped destroying the contents of his office. He was now sitting on the floor with his head between his knees. The rage had deserted him, leaving in its place hurt and despair. He lifted his head for a moment an surveyed the ruins of his office. He had tears in his eyes, he hadn't cried since he was a child. That had taken the death of a friend to bring him to tears. "Why Isis why?" he whispered to no one "why did you do this to us?" he said softly. Nothing answered him not even the force. The remains of an art frame fell off the wall. He sighed to himself in despair and wiped his eyes. He stood up and walked to the door. He was determined to get his answers.

He didn't want to execute her he wanted to marry her. He thought as he left the office. He spotted a cleaning droid as he passed and ordered it to clean his office without a backward glance. As part of the separatist hierchy she would have been one of the most powerful women in the galaxy, he couldn't understand why she had done this.

He passed the surveillance room and heard the droid report/mass system failure cause unknown/ Dooku smiled he knew the cause. He was heading for her cell as he passed. When he found her in her cell laughing and teasing Obi wan, he almost lost it again.

He found his self-control and stepped closer to the cell door. "Isis" he said she looked up at him but made no move to extricate herself from Obi's arms. "Isis I need to talk to you" he said. She glared at him "come to shoot me again?" she asked standing up slowly and crossing her arms on her chest. He sighed, "That was regretful but necessary," he said. She didn't look the least bit placated by that answer. "Isis I've come to say good bye" he said

"Bye" she said with a short wave. She started to turn her back on him. "Damn it girl! Why are you doing this?" he said she turned back to him and stepped forward. "Their calling you a traitor, I can't do anything to help you out of that" he said "then I'll help myself" she said "oh Isis why? They want to kill you," he said

"I gathered that already thanks" she said "I may not be able to get the charges dropped but I can help you flee" he said "what about my friends?" she said "I would only be able to cover your absence and get you a small ship" he said "then no, thanks but no" she said "please be reasonable Isis I can't get you all out someone would notice" he said. She shrugged "darling be reasonable they're going to kill you" he said in an exasperated tone.

"I know and I'm choosing to stay with my friends," she said calmly. Obi just listened and watched them. "Isis this is foolish, noble yes but foolish" he said in a pleading tone. He swore in his native language because he knew even if he succeeded in getting her out of here. she would only come back for her friends. He looked down in despair for a second "very well its your choice, but I shall miss you" he said "I case I never get to see you again I just wanted you to know that I love you." He said sadly she stepped closer to the door. "Good bye Isis" he said and strode away. Isis just watched him go confused by his actions and his words.

Was he really willing to risk everything he built for her. She was still standing by the door when Obi put his hand on her shoulder. "He's just trying to manipulate you," he said softly "I know" she said softly and put her head on Obi's shoulder. "Obi's right you know, he's just messing with your head" said Chani "I know" she answered, "you ok?" asked Kira

"Yeah sore but ok"said Isis "you could have taken it you know?" said Kira Isis snorted "and leave my best friends here to die, I don't think so" Isis answered "thanks for staying" said Petra "ah sweetie you know I'd never leave you guys" said Isis "aaahh!" the girls said

"Besides when have you ever known me to just give up?" said Isis.


	13. Chapter 13

Trust ch 13

Long chapter

Next morning

They were led to the arena and ordered on board some sort of transports. Padme and Anakin were professing their love in their transport. Dooku showed up to see Isis one last time; he met her at the transport. "One moment" he said waving the guard away. "Isis I'm sorry, I" he said "its ok, not your fault" she answered. He pulled her into a kiss and slid something within her waistband. "Don't use it until you have to, I love you don't forget me" he said before stepping back from her. She was led on board the transport and chained down. The girls were put on the platform with her.

Petra and Kira were crying and she hoped they were just faking. Hysterics could jeopardize her rescue plan. "Guys I'm sorry," said Isis hoping they'd talk instead of cry "its ok" said Chani "its not your fault" said Chani That didn't stop Isis from blaming herself. "At least were dying together," said Petra "well considering we do everything together this makes sense in an ironic sort of way" said Isis Obi looked at her funny. She grinned at him and he looked confused.

She glanced at the arena as they entered, ironic how they kept coming back to this place. The guards took Anakin, Padme and Obi and chained them each to a pillar. Then they came back for us. Petra was openly sobbing and Isis knew she wasn't faking. They chained Kira up with Obi. Petra and Chani up with Padme, who attempted to calm Petra down. And they chained Isis behind Anakin. Kira was crying but not openly sobbing like Petra. We were one great big happy family; too bad we were about to die.

Isis struggled to find her calm, she had to think. She went through everything she knew in her head disregarding what was useless and trying to come up with a plan. Only one thing Petra was giving her a headache. "Petra calm down" said Isis she was met with a sob "Kira?" another sob "Kira!" she yelled "what?" she said with a sob. "Pull yourself together I need you" Isis said. The sobbing subsided a little

Isis could hear Padme talking to Petra "Petra?" Isis said no answer "Petra!" said Isis "yea" came a soft reply ended with a sniffle. "We're going to get out of this but I need you to trust me," said Isis "we're going to die!" sobbed Kira. Isis glared at her as best she could around a pole. "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence," said Isis. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"Snap out of it you two!" said Isis in frustration she was met with sobs. She swore in frustration. So Isis decided on a totally new tactic. "Well since we're going to die, I just wanted to let you know that I love you guys," said Isis. Chani looked at her funny then realized what she was doing. "We love you too Isis" said the girls sniffling a little at the end. "And since we're confessing our feelings, I slept with Todd" said Chani. Petra stopped crying "what!" said Petra "and Kira I wrecked your car" said Isis "you what? When? Isis how could you?" said Kira. Petra was swearing at Chani "you know how I felt about him how could you?" Petra was saying. Chani was apologizing. At least they weren't involved in a fatalistic sob fest. Isis was doing the same to Kira "I'll pay you back I swear." Said Isis "if you don't I will so kick your butt, I can't believe you didn't tell me" said Kira. "Listen there is time for that later" said the boy behind me "he's right," said Chani. She was looking towards the gate. The gate had just opened and three huge monsters walked out.

"Oh shit!" said Isis eyeing the approaching monsters. in that moment a plan finalized in her head. "Girls! I need you to back me up whatever I do, no questions!" yelled Isis "all right" said the girls but Isis barely heard them she was already casting. She was pulling the energy as fast as she could. Then she felt the girls join her chant and the energy increased tenfold. Whatever happened now they were in it together.

A mist began to form between the monsters and them. Then the mist swirled and began to form a creature. A few seconds later it solidified into a fire-breathing dragon. The new construct roared and spit fire at the advancing monsters. The girls had been chanting with there eyes closed. When they were done they opened them "holy shit!" said Petra in awe. "It looks real," said Kira "it is" said Isis.

"Climb!" ordered Anakin and we actually listened to him. We were now sitting on top of the poles. "We need to get these chains off," said Padme. "No kidding really?" the sarcastic side of me flared. "Thanks for the news flash captain obvious," said Kira Padme glared at her. Isis tried to reach the saber Dooku had given her she couldn't. Great just great our only way of getting free and I can't reach it.

She looked at Anakin he was watching the dragon I created "Anakin, do me a favor, grab this" said Isis presenting her backside to him. Then she realized just how bad that sounded and amended the statement quickly. " Ah the light saber," she said blushing at her own mistake. He chuckled and reached into her waistband and pulled out her saber. He wasted no time activating it.

"Hold real still" he said. Then cut the chains off. "Obi catch!" said Anakin throwing the lit blade. Obi deftly caught it and removed his chains and Kira's. He looked at Padme's group in question "toss it to Petra" said Chani .Obi nodded and did so. Petra surprisededly caught it and removed their chains. Petra looked back at Isis as if to ask, now what?

She received her answer when the dragon went down. with a very real death scream the energy returned to us. The monsters headed our way with nothing to stop them now. "Can you do a Bazooka?" asked Kira "or a tank" said Chani "nope can't do that many moving parts" said Isis "then I guess we're going to have to fight" said Petra "yes but we only have one light saber" said Anakin

"I'm working on that" said Isis "Chani can you still astral project?" asked Isis "yes but if I trance up here I'm likely to fall," said Chani "not if we hold on to you while you do it" said Petra. "Do it! " said Isis "I left a spare in my nightstand" said Petra. "I have a couple in the top drawer of my dresser, " said Isis."theres one in my bathroom" said Kira we looked at her funny she shrugged.

Chani looked at us in question "go Chani we've got your back" said Petra. Petra tossed the saber back to Obi and grabbed a hold of Chani. Padme did the same. "What's she doing?" asked Anakin "going after our weapons" said Isis "I hope she hurries," said Obi. He was watching the creatures get closer. The one that looked like a giant bug headed straight for the girls.

Isis pulled energy and threw a bolt of it at the creature. It yelped and backed away shaking its head. Anakin saw what she was doing and force pushed one on the creatures onto its back. "Hurry" murmured Isis as she threw another bolt. She was still amazed that her bolts were visible.

The creatures must have recovered or developed a plan because they collectively charged. Obi and Anakin jumped onto two of their backs. We're they attempting to ride them? Isis didn't care she was too busy keeping the third away from the pole with Chani and the other two on it. while Kira watched the pole isis was on

Chani chose that moment to come back. "Well?" said Petra. Chani opened up the bundle she was carrying. To revel several light sabers and a blaster. Padme grabbed the blaster and Chani and Petra each took a saber.Then tossed it to kira who also retrieved hers. Then she tossed the bundle to me.

I tried grabbing it and overbalanced. I started to fall and flipped in the air before hitting the ground. The lone creature not being ridden headed for me. I barely got the sabers out in time. Padme started shooting trying to give me cover "Isis!" yelled Kira. A part of my mind absently noted that she no longer sounded mad at me. "Cover me!" Isis yelled before heading in the direction of Anakin's mount.

He must have seen her coming because he steered his mount in her direction. "Anakin catch!" she yelled tossing her other light saber and diving under the other beast's legs. It tried to slash her and she rolled igniting her saber as a huge claw came at her head. She backhanded and sliced it of. The creature yelped and backed away.

She came to her feet as the field suddenly filled with Jedi all wielding their own light sabers. It took them a little while but they managed to bring down the creatures. Unfortunately the field soon filled with droids. "Looks like the cavalry is here," said Kira "don't they have to be riding horses to be considered a cavalry?" said Petra. Kira glared at her in surprise. An alien grinned at them as he passed and Kira could have sworn she heard him laugh.

"Isis!" yelled Chani "get everyone towards the center!" Isis yelled back "Anakin!" Isis yelled trying to get the boys attention. He cut down several droids and headed in her direction. "What's going on?" he asked, "we're regrouping" she said and beheaded a droid. The other Jedi were heading towards the center at her behest. "Girls!" she yelled

"Shields now" said Isis. Just as several destroyer droids rolled onto the field Chani, Petra and Kira began chanting and Isis added her power to the summoning. The energy solidified and a translucent baby blue field covered the assembled group.

Isis tried to catch her breath she was exhausted. "Are you all right?' asked a dark skinned bald guy. "Yeah just tired" she answered 'I see" he said taking in the girl before him. What bothered him the most was the fact that every single one of them was wielding a red bladed light saber, including Obi wan and Anakin. "May I ask you something where did you get those blades?" he asked "Dooku" she responded looking at him funny "why?" she asked. "We'll discuss it later" he said. He spotted Obi wan and made his way towards him. Isis found her girls and headed for them.

"So far so good " said Kira "Isis your bleeding" said Petra "yeah I know so are a lot of us" said Isis. "What are you suggesting?" asked Chani "a recharge spell" said Isis "well you might want to add healing in there as well" said Kira "we could combine them with a resurrection spell" said Petra

"We'd have to write it on the fly" said Kira "can you do it?" asked Isis. "Of course, why?" asked Chani "because something's up with our new allies and I'm not sure what" said Isis. "We understand be careful" said Kira

The girls went into planning mode as she walked away from them. They were more than competent enough to handle that by themselves. She made her way towards the Jedi temporarily sheathing her blade for a few seconds. If they turned on them now drawn blade or not it wouldn't matter. Plus it was a good show of faith. "Isis, what is it?" asked Obi wan "the girls are working on a healing to get our people back on their feet" said Isis "is there a problem?' she asked.

Obi looked guilty for a second. "Actually I had a few questions, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to answer them?" said Mace "sure what do you want to know?" she answered "well for starters why you and your friends are wielding blood shine blades" he asked. She shrugged "that's easy, Dooku provided the stones for the class" she answered; "class?" said Obi in a worried tone.

"Yes, he provided them for all his students, why?" she asked. "Are you a Sith?" he asked "well this is a school for them but I don't think we're going to graduate anytime soon since they just named us traitors" she answered

"What is your relationship with Dooku?" he asked "well at one point I was his personal assistant" she answered. She thought it wise to leave out the more personal part. "How many students was he training?" he asked " a couple hundred, why?" she answered Mace swallowed a lump in his throat and frowned. He could sense no deception from her.

The next question was cut off by the pull of energy. Isis closed her eyes for a second reeling in the play of the energy. It felt vaguely like warm water rushing over her skin.Then opened them in time for them to see them bounce the energy off of the shields. The spell hit the shield in the center and the energy spread out like a blossom .It exploded outwards in the form of a gold wagon wheel. Then it fell like glitter dust. It was beautiful the play of gold against blue. The motes drifted from the ceiling and covered everything with their energy. Everyone briefly looked like they were covered with gold dust.

Then it absorbed into everyone's skin. Isis felt refreshed and energized. Her aches and pains were gone. She watched padme hold out her hand to catch the dust. She gazed around the group, fallen Jedi were beginning to rise. She smiled "if you'll excuse me gentlemen" said Isis "of course" they said as Isis headed for her friends. She congratulated them on a job well done.

"How long can you hold this shield?" asked a alien with tentacles on his head "until the apocalypse, why?' she asked. "Mace has suggested we attack before their reinforcements arrive." Said the alien. "Mace?" she asked he pointed to dark skinned bald guy. " I should have guessed that," said Isis. "Well, girls ready for a little pay back?" asked Kira "sounds like fun to me" said Chani. "Try to stay close," said Isis. "Well what did they want?" asked Petra "I'll tell you later" said Isis. She looked over at Mace "ready when you are" she yelled. He nodded and the Jedi swept into position. Isis closed her eyes for a second and willed the shield to drop. Like a bubble popping it was gone. The group charged and that's when the little green guy showed up.

Guys in white poured onto the field led by a midget alien with green skin. He was dressed like a Jedi and mace greeted him like an old friend. The men with him were in identical armor and all were armed with huge blasters. They swept into the arena and charged with the Jedi's towards the stands. Everywhere around her there was fighting. Blasts were going off. Thedroids fell like tinker toys in front of a lawn mower

In his view box Dooku gaped in astonishment for a second before recovering. When he saw the creature she made he was mildly dismayed. At least as compared to the allies with him. Then he felt an odd pull on his senses and saw the girls holding of Isis's friends on top of the pole. Perhaps she fainted he thought. Until she came out of it and the prisoners were suddenly armed. He was in shock he hadn't taught them that how was this possible. Then he saw Isis fall when she tried to catch the bag of weapons. He gasped and instinctively stepped forward.

He partly held his breath and wondered if he dare help her. He breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled two sabers out of the bag and brandished them simultaneously. He was now glad he had grievous teach her that, though she should be using it on his side. He watched her fight off the creature and make a mad dash to the boy Jedi's side. She tossed the saber to him before dropping and rolling under the creature. The boy was busy handling his own creature and was in no position to help.

Isis didn't seem to really need it yet. Then she went down and the creature aimed its claw at her unprotected back. Dooku let out a gasp and the others looked at him. He ignored them and continued to watch. The creature never finished its attack. Another light saber wielding Jedi appeared between her and the creature. Giving her enough time to return to


	14. Chapter 14

Trust ch 14

Her feet and join him in fighting the creature. The other prisoners were fighting the other two creatures.

In a small amount of time the prisoners overcame their monstrous foes. Dooku's allies became nervous. Sending the droids into the area, to secure the prisoners, or so they thought. The four women, the two Jedi and the senator all headed towards the center of the arena when they saw the droids coming. Dooku felt the disturbance of power in the force, and then gazed in wonder. When a shield materialized between the advancing droids and the Jedi's allies. Dooku clenched his fists in frustration. Though part of him was glad she had survived.

He didn't like the idea of her new choice in friends. His master had warned of this however. So it wasn't entirely unexpected. That didn't make it any easier for him to watch. So he waited along with the crowd for what would happen next. Which took him completely by surprise. He watched Isis walk away from her friends, who seemed to be discussing something. She walked towards Mace Windu and Obi Wan. Stopped near them and talked for a few minutes.

As she stood there and talked the girls cast another spell and suddenly the outside of the shield glowed a brilliant gold. Then it looked like gold glitter dust was falling inside the bubble. The audience watched in rapt fascination as the Jedi who had fallen rose up from what should have been their last sleep. Isis walked back towards the group of girls, occasionally helping a Jedi or two to their feet. She was talking with her friends when one of the Jedi said something to her, she nodded in response. Dooku got a sinking feeling, this was not going as planned. Maybe he made a mistake by discarding her so quickly.

A few minutes later the bubble burst and the Jedi charged. Dooku frantically tried to keep track of Isis's place in the battle. He watched her with a secret bit of pride as she cut through the droids like grass. Then he realized with a bit of shock that they were heading in their direction. The stands were emptying slowly. Then Yoda showed up with the clones and all hell broke loose. The genosions abandoned their orderly retreat and panicked. Racing for the exits in their haste to get away from the advancing army.

Dooku and his group wisely decided to retreat, though he did steal one last backward glance at Isis before leaving. The group made its way towards the docking bay. The arena was filled with frightened fleeing aliens as they made their way through the crowds.

Isis found herself back to back with a blaster wielding Padme. A few feet away she could see Obi and Anakin doing the same. Isis was keeping the droids off of her back as Padme did the same for her. "We mustn't let Dooku escape" said Padme "so what do you propose we do about it?' yelled Isis as she hacked another droid to pieces. "Come on" said Padme as she headed for the stadium stands. "Ah shit!" said Isis following her and deflecting blaster bolts as she did. "Obi wan!" yelled Anakin "I see it Anakin" said Obi. As he made quick work of the droids he was facing to follow him inside. "I can't believe those two what are they thinking?" said Anakin "well lets find them and ask them before its too late" said Obi

Isis and Padme made their way through the rapidly dispersing crowd n the arena hallways. They were after the fleeing separatist leaders. They were about to follow them when several students stepped out in front of them. Padme shot at one and almost got hit by her own bolt when he deflected it back. "Well, well now if it isn't Dooku's prize pupil turned traitor," said one. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place him. He seemed angered by that and attacked. Isis went into defense mode.

The two students advanced on her thinking they had her beat. "I would have thought you were better than this but I guess all you did with Dooku was warm his bed," teased the student. Isis frowned but refused to be baited. "Why that sounded like jealously, Addax, I thought you already had a boyfriend?' she teased back finally remembering the boys name.

He hissed something in another language and attacked. Isis used his momentum to slice him in two and send his parts crashing into the other student. "Isis! I'll get you for this!" yelled the other boy as Isis and Padme raced away from him after Dooku. "Wow your almost as good as Anakin" said Padme Isis snorted, "I dress better" she answered. Padme chuckled.

Anakin found the body of the student, Addax and his partner who had just managed to get out from under his corpse. He foolishly attacked the two Jedi; Obi disarmed him, literally and demanded the girl's location. The man feebly told them which hallway as he sank to the floor in pain. The Jedi raced off in that direction, hoping to catch up to the girls.

Padme and Isis raced through the halls after Dooku. They rounded a corner and found him waiting for them. Padme shot at him. Dooku absorbed the blast and looked at her funny before force slamming her sideways into the wall. "Sorry senator it's nothing personal" he said cruelly as he watched her slide to the floor. Then he turned towards Isis. "So glad you could join us my dear" he said smoothly holding out his hand to her "you are mistaken, I'm not joining you," she answered refusing to acknowledge the out stretched hand

"Come now my dear I have no time for this" he said, "you right on that, time is running out, for you" she answered. He chose to change the subject "you've already proven yourself worthy to stand by my side, come now stop being silly" he said stepping towards her. She side stepped in front of Padme and raised her saber. "On this I can guarantee I'm not being the slightest bit silly" she answered with a deadly calm.

He sighed, so he had lost her for now, he would get her back at a later time. "Do you mean to fight me?" he asked smiling at her in amusement. "What do you think?" she answered "you'll loose my love" he said "your only a student I'm the master" he responded arrogantly. "Then what are you afraid of, Master?" she said with a sneer.

He responded by drawing his own blade. If this was the way she wanted it then so be it. He thought and ignited his saber bringing it into an attack position. They circled one another like sharks. Each was waiting for an opening. Then he found one and attacked. She parried and returned the attack. Back and forth the sabers flashed. In a deadly dance, they traded blows. He closed the gap and tried to lock her sword arm. "Do not make me do this, I don't want to hurt you Isis," he hissed in her face. "Then surrender," she answered. He growled in frustration and pushed her back. He had no time for this he had to get out of here. She got back up and leveled her saber to an attack position. He had no choice he reasoned. "I'm sorry," he said right before he unleashed Sith lightning at her.

Isis screamed in pain and shock. Where the heck had that come from? She felt herself fall vaguely through the haze of pain. The smell of burning ozone and her hair, she thought clung to her nostrils. It hurt to breath she thought right before she passed out. "I'm sorry my love but I can't afford the delay," he said before turning to go.

It was at that point Obi and Anakin burst into the room. Dooku growled in exasperation, he had no time for this. He thought as he turned to face his new opponents. Obi was saying to Anakin. "We can take him together you go left, slowly.." said Obi "No I'm taking him right now" said Anakin rushing Dooku. "No! Anakin No!" yelled Obi as his padiwan rushed head long into the fight. "Your going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku" said Anakin as he circled Dooku.

"As I recall my students brought them back," sneered Dooku. Obi was kneeling beside Padme and Isis, checking to see if they were all right. "Then you'll pay for them," said Anakin nodding towards the girls. He then attacked. Dooku fought him for a few seconds before cutting off his sword arm and electrocuting him with Sith lightning "that was brave boy foolish but brave" he said. Obi wan was standing up and walked towards Dooku. Placing himself between his padiwan and Dooku. "Are they all right?" asked Dooku.

Obi looked surprised for a split second "yes they will be fine" he answered. Obi wan activated his saber "you on the other hand I can't guarantee," said Obi as he advanced on Dooku. Dooku attacked without preamble, he had unfinished business with this Jedi "you turned her against me" accused Dooku as he swung on Obi wan. Obi blocked and swung back. They danced across the floor. Neither of them gaining ground in the fight. Dooku threw Sith lighting at Obi. Obi deflected it

"My powers are greater than yours, now back down" he said "I don't think so" said Obi. As he sidestepped another blow. Dooku decided to try another tactic and backhanded a blow, coupling it with a force push. It briefly threw Obi off balance allowing Dooku's blade to make contact with his skin. Obi cried out and grabbed his leg Dooku used that opportunity to wound his shoulder as well. Obi went down clutching his injured leg. Dooku moved in for the kill.

Isis chose that moment to wake up. She saw Obi's plight and threw a power bolt at Dooku. Dooku stumbled away from Obi, dazed by the blast. Then Yoda showed up and Dooku faced him instead forgetting about the downed Obi and Anakin.

Yoda engaged Dooku deflecting his blows perfectly. Dooku was overmatched and he knew it so he resorted to treachery. He once again threw Sith lightning Yoda expertly blocked it. "It seems we cannot decide this with our knowledge of the force, so instead we must see whose skills with a saber are better" said Dooku before engaging Yoda in earnest. Dooku was losing and he knew it Yoda was just too good. He needed a distraction. He spotted a crane and tried to bring it down on Obi and Anakin. Yoda caught it and Dooku used the distraction to get away. Isis moved towards the two Jedi and pulled them to safety one at a time. Yoda dropped the crane when they were clear. "Stand can you?' asked the alien Obi nodded "yes master" said Obi "medic see on transport get" said Yoda Isis looked at it funny, trying to understand the creatures strange way of talking.

Isis helped Anakin to his feet and then checked on Padme as she rose. "Stay with them you will?" asked the alien "yeah sure no problem" said Isis. "Friend then are you?' asked the creature. It was eyeing her closely. "Yeah as far as I know," she answered. Caught off guard by its question. It seemed to be satisfied by her answer.

Two guys in white chose that moment to show up. "Come Dooku is attempting to flee if we hurry we can catch him" said the guy in white. The green guy followed the armored guy out and I helped Padme escort Obi wan and Anakin. We got on some sort of military transport and gave chase.

The pilot evaded a shot and Padme fell out of the transport. Anakin panicked and insisted on landing to get her. If we did Dooku would surely get away so, Kira offered to go after her. Anakin subsided; finally when Obi pointed out that Padme would do her duty regardless of personal feelings. Though he still seethed he conceded to his request. Kira still went after Padme however.

For which Anakin seemed grateful. Dooku ultimately got away despite our efforts. Padme and Kira we're retrieved by another clone transport. Having been forced to give up the chase when the ship carrying Dooku jumped to hyperspace. We found ourselves destined for Coruscant.

Anakin wouldn't go see the medic until Obi wan contacted the transport Padme was on. So he did just to reassure the boy. Isis didn't understand his paranoia until Chani said something about him losing his mother recently. Isis took a seat next to her friends and a couple of clone troopers. She watched as one of the medics treated Anakins arm. Obi sat down near me; apparently he had already sought treatment for his wounds. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Isis "because he hit you pretty hard with Sith lightening, you should see the medic when they are done with Anakin" he said. Isis frowned, great more time with the med ward, just what she wanted. Maybe she should consider an apartment next to the local hospital considering she seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time at one.

"Will he be all right?" she asked watching the doctor work before he blocked her view. 'He'll be fine, they will have to give him a prosthetic limb to replace the one he lost though" he answered. She frowned at his words instantly feeling sorry for the boy, even if he did bring it on himself.

'He won't like you feeling sorry for him, you know" he said softly She frowned at Obi great another mind reader. "Most Jedi can, he's better than most at it so guard your thoughts," he said. "Is Padme ok?" asked Chani "yes she has a minor concussion though" said Obi "where's Petra?" asked Isis "oh she got on another transport, said something about riding with a bunch of hot soldiers" said Chani rolling her eyes. "Petra the flirt strikes again" said Isis Obi wan chuckled "what's so funny?" asked Chani "they're clones" said Obi "who are?" said Chani clearly confused

"The troopers, they are all clones" said Obi "so essentially she's sharing a ship with twenty or so twins" said Isis. "No more like exact copies of the same man" said Obi "better not tell her that she might try to find out how exact" said Isis. The trooper next to her laughed and Isis blushed realizing she was sitting next to one. "Nice one ice, give um ideas now" said Chani

Obi chuckled and then got up to check on Anakin "oh please like she needs encouraging" said Chani after he left. Isis snorted and rolled her eyes. Don't get me stated she added mentally. Obi came back out a second later and he waved Isis over. She groaned, she was beginning to hate doctors. Nothing personal just tired of seeing them. He examined her and gave her some sort of medication, then told her to follow up with her doctor. To make sure the calcification didn't get worse. Isis was mildly confused but agreed to do so anyway. Though where she would find a doctor stumped her.


	15. Chapter 15

Trust chapter 15

Coruscant, Jedi temple

They waited outside the council chambers for their turn. Each of them had been called into the council's presence individually. Though they weren't sure what was going on they were willing to find out. Chani was in the council chambers. She came out a few moments later and was shaking. She wouldn't tell them why. Kira had come out swearing, in every language she knew. Petra came out sobbing and hugged us without warning. Now it was Isis's turn. The young Jedi stood by the door waiting for her. "Relax, I'll handle this" said Isis rising to follow him into the chamber.

The door closed behind her as she entered. She walked forward slowly eyeing the chamber she had entered. The council members were seated around a circle shaped chamber. She walked forward and stopped in the center of that circle. She waited calmly for them to say something.

The room was unnaturally silent and they seemed to be trying to intimidate her with it. She stood her ground, her parents taught her all about intimidation. They were both in the legal profession. Perhaps they were trying to test her patience. She refused to be baited into talking first. If they insisted on playing this game, they would play by her rules.

She wondered if this was why Kira had been so bent, she would have been annoyed in the first five minutes. Chani would have stared open mouthed at the alien members of the group, Or at least until something flew into her mouth. Petra on the other hand would have tried to fill the silence with chatter, incessant mind-boggling chatter. To the point one of them would have told her to shut up, just to keep their sanity

She smiled to herself but otherwise gave no indication she was even concerned with the assembled group. Her watch chimed the half hour mark three times while she waited. Just as she was about to go to sleep standing up. She wondered vaguely if she did fall asleep would they continue to watch her or wake her "wake you most definitely" said the one she knew as Mace.

"Emotions conflicted of yours they are," said the little green alien. She turned and gazed directly at the small alien, she recognized him from Geonosis. She had never gotten his name though "I've had a very conflicting week" she answered. 'Indeed you have" said Mace. She waited for him to say more but a woman in a weird headdress interrupted by saying "you have a lot of anger in you" she said.

Isis turned her attention to the speaker and said "that is your doing not mine, and in all honesty it's closer to irritation," answered Isis. Before the Jedi woman could reply another spoke "your friends have told us that Dooku has trained others besides you and your friends" said an alien with weird horns on the side of his head.

"I wouldn't know what my friends told you because they were too upset after leaving your presence to talk to me" said Isis coolly. If it was information they wanted they would have to wait until they gained some manners. "You are upset about how we treated your friends?" said an alien with horns on top of his head. "Yes, I am" she answered. "Your friends inability to control their emotions are of no concern to us," said an alien with huge ears.

"And your lack of knowledge is not mine" she answered in the same tone. His sharp retort was cut off by a woman with a dot on her forehead 'odd you seem to have no force signature but from our reports you can use it?" said the woman looking at Isis like she somehow knew why that was. "Odd it is, yes" said a female version of the little green guy. "Very odd indeed" said a Jedi with an impossibly long neck.

Isis pursed her lips in irritation "its very rude to discuss someone when their standing in the same room" she said

A fluffy haired alien turned to look at her "we're not being rude youngling" he stated as though she would simply take its word "and you based that on what exactly?" she argued back "there is no need for hostility," said a ghostlike figure next to it. "I'm not hostile" she retorted but it came out louder than she intended. The council collectively glared at her she glared back, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Some one cleared his throat and said "now back to Dooku's other trainees" said the man "what about them?' said Isis "your friends all stated that He was running some sort of school for Sith" said big ears. He made it sound like an accusation and Isis instantly resented it. "If my friends said they were then they were" she responded her eyes flashing a dare. /Don't call my friends liars/ she thought.

Yoda chose that moment to break the tension "trained by school this you were?" asked the little green guy. Isis calmed at the soft-spoken tone it was using. "Yes though we didn't enroll by choice" said Isis "interesting is this," said the little green guy resting his chin on a walking stick. "So you didn't seek out the Sith?' said the guy with horns on his head. "Seek out how, we don't have technology like this where I come from" said Isis "what kind of technology do you have?' asked Mace she snorted "internal combustion engines, jets that sort of thing not full blown space ships" said Isis.

That sent a murmur through the crowd. "If that is so how did you end up on Geonosis?' asked spot woman. "That's easy were we're kidnapped by a bounty hunter named Jango Fett," said Isis. "We've heard of him," said Mace. Did they really think we wanted to be involved in intergalactic war? She thought

"Kenobi reported that you requested his help leaving this, school?" stated fuzzy alien number two. "How do we know you are not a spy, sent to infiltrate our ranks?" said weird headdress lady. "If they were going to declare war don't you think they would have already done that?" said Isis. Fuzzy glared at her in irritation, she smiled at him in return

"What are your plans child?' asked Mace "well that would depend on you" she answered "on us how?" asked Mace clearly confused "on if you can show enough manners to apologize to myself and my friends for your rude behavior" said Isis "and if we do not?" asked Mace "then you have all the information you will be getting, this interview is over" said Isis. She turned on her heel and walked out the door. The council stared at the closing door in open-mouthed shock.

Her friends were waiting outside when she came out. Isis was grinning ear to ear. "Well how did it go?" asked Kira. Isis waved her off and said "they thought hey we're all intimidating and stuff" "they were mean" sniffled Petra Chani patted her on the back "that's ok luv they were rude to the lot of us" said Kira "so what did you tell um?" asked Chani "I just verified what you said and demanded an apology" said Isis.

Her friends gasped in shock "Isis you didn't?" said Kira "you bet I did" said Isis. She glanced at the doors in time to see Obi and Anakin walk through them.

Obi wan had seen Isis walk out of the council chambers and was surprised to see her so soon. He wondered what was said to her to make her wish to leave so soon. The page waved them inside as they approached. Guess they were about to find out. The door closed behind him and Anakin. Leaving them alone in the chamber with the council.

The council was in an uproar, some of the members were actually arguing with each other. Obi glanced at his companion; Anakin seemed shocked by the display. / What did she say to them/ Sent Anakin through their link. Mace was the first of the members to notice them and acknowledge their presence.

"Our new allies have been less than cooperative," said Mace "did they explain why?" asked Obi, clearly perplexed by the news. Isis had seemed reasonable and eager to help. Mace frowned at his question and rubbed his chin. He was he realized reacting out of anger. She had been right they had been attempting to intimidate her and her friends. She just wasn't as vulnerable as her compatriots.

"To friends rude she claimed us," answered Yoda. Anakins eyes widened in shock she had the audacity to call the council rude? "We're you?" asked Obi wan. Several council members looked at each other "yes I suppose we were" said Mace. "Begging your pardon masters but was that all she said?" asked Anakin. Mace sighed "no, she confirmed what her friends stated and you reported" said Adi "that and demanded we apologize to her and her friends before she provides us with anything else" said Ki Mundi

"Obi wan you have spent some time with this Isis, how well do you know her?" asked Mace "she seems a very capable and stable person, I sensed no overwhelming anger in her if that's what you mean" said Obi "can they be trusted in your opinion?" asked Adi "yes I believe so" said Obi "and her loyalties?" question Qorl "I would have to say with her friends first" said Obi "do you concur Padawan Skywalker" asked Mace "yes indeed I do masters" said Anakin

"Good yes this is, have skills they do shame to waste it is" said Yoda "yes indeed, it would, what do you propose we do about that?" asked Mace "cement her loyalties to us we must" said Ki "agreed Isis and her friends represent a valuable source of information that we desperately need we cannot allow them to simply walk out on us" said Yarel Poof

"No, no of course not" said Mace "insure hers must cooperation we do" said Yoda "there is still the question of loyalty" said Poof "I was getting to that" said Mace "Obi wan, the girl Isis is close to you and your padawan is she not?" said Mace "yes master she aided us at the battle of geonosis" answered Obi "I believe she considers us friends" said Anakin

"That is all well and good but we something beyond mere friendship" said Mace. Obi wan stiffened in surprises were they asking what he was thinking they were asking? "Is that not against the code masters?" asked Obi wan. The council member looked at each other for a moment "yes it is Obi wan but for the sake of the order we are willing to set aside certain things" said Poof "meaning what exactly?" asked Obi. Anakin had grown uncharacteristically quiet beside him. Obi was vaguely disquieted by that fact.

'She will not like being used or tricked" said Obi wan "then make sure the feelings are genuine" said Mace "I know you have misgivings Obi wan but you do like her do you not?" said Adi. Anakin chose that moment to speak "master if I may ask a question why is her loyalty so vital is she not just an informer?" said Anakin "yes Anakin she is a informer as well as someone with a great deal of force potential" said Mace "yes but she is too old to train as a Jedi" said Anakin "not necessarily my young friend" said Mace

"Anakin may I ask you something what was your impression of Isis and her friends on Geonosis?" asked Mace. Anakin frowned not really having an answer other than they cried a lot and did cool tricks. Before he could voice those Mace interrupted "let me if I may tell you what I saw" said Mace. 'What I saw in that arena was four young women, who worked as a perfectly concerted team to help bring about our victory" said Mace "with out whom many of our order would have perished that day" said Mace. Anakin nodded for him to continue "what I saw was four women using the force like they were born to it, and you know what the most amazing thing was about all of that?" Anakin nodded no. "they did it with almost no force signature or disturbance" said Mace "now do you understand why we want them on our side?" said Depa 'but they are not Jedi's how is this possible?" said Anakin

"No they are not Jedi's yet" said Mace "yet?" said Obi wan "we are not yet certain as to the how of their abilities just that they have them" answered Depa "which brings us to our next request" said Opo "indeed, it does" said Poof "on this more we will find later" said Yoda

Mace ignored the statement; they had already gone over this. "Padawan Skywalker" said Mace "yes master" answered Anakin "do you feel ready to pass your trials?" asked Mace. "Yes of course master" said Anakin " and do you still aspire to the position of master?" asked mace "Anakin held his breath not believing his ears "yes of course master" he answered "you are aware that in order to be considered a master you must successfully train a padawan to knighthood?" asked Adi. Anakin became serious, or more serious if that were possible "yes master" he answered.

"We wish to make a request of you" said mace "make no mistake this task will be most difficult" said Adi "we have thought this over long and hard and with the guidance of the force we have decided to train these girls" said Plo Koon. Anakin looked shocked as did Obi wan. "Are they not too old for training?" asked Obi "normally yes" said Depa "but we have decided to put aside age constraints for the time being" said Mace. Anakin was in shock and Obi was dismayed, why were they making so many concessions for these girls?

"We ask that you Mr. Skywalker upon ascension to the rank of Knight that you Skywalker accept the challenge of taking on one of them as your padawan?" said Ki Mundi "would you?" said Ki "Of course after you have done so you will have earned the rank of master" said Mace. Anakin was in shock here was something he aspired to since he got here being held up before him like the golden ring. Part of him questioned why, the other part urged him to go for it.

"Yes of course masters I would be honored" he said at last finding his voice. "Good I knew we could count on you" said mace "master obi wan, I know you've already proven yourself by training Young Skywalker but we must ask that you again take on a similar task when he moves on to his own, will you?" asked Plo Koon. Obi wan seemed torn for a few moments. Just what was going on here? "Yes of course" he answered.

"This you mistake not, unlearn teaching of Dooku they must" said Yoda "yes of course all of their previous training with maybe the exception being their saber training must be redone, just to erase the Sith influence" said Mace Obi wan cleared his throat "may I ask who will train the other two" he asked. "Knights Fisto and Secura have already agreed to the task," said Depa. Obi nodded "though we have one request that one of you, train the one called Isis" said Mace Obi nodded his understanding. Anakin was watching the council members when he came to the shocking revelation, they were afraid of these girls. Obi knew that it was time to go when they turned their attention to other matters. He left the council chambers Anakin fell into step next to him.

Back in the council chambers

"Do you think it wise to offer Skywalker the position of master so soon after attaining the rank of knight?" asked Depa "it was necessary to secure his cooperation in this venture" said Mace "I must question the wisdom of placing our chosen one with someone who has been exposed to Sith teachings" said Opo "that is precisely why we must to see if Skywalker can resist temptation" said Adi "are you going to concede to her request and apologize to them?" asked Poof "I believe it would be in our best interest to do so" said Mace


	16. Chapter 16

Trust ch 16

They waited outside the council doors for what seemed like hours. They quickly got bored and tired of waiting. So they decided to explore. The library wouldn't even let them in without a Jedi Id or one with them. Much to Kira's chagrin, and the others silent relief. Kira was notorious for spending hours in a bookstore or library. They were seeking to a leave boredom not create more.

In the gardens they found someone teaching a class and snuck quietly away. While the teacher glared at them for interrupting "do you really think they'll actually apologize?" asked Kira "they will if they want any more information, and they know what's good for them" said Isis "I still can't believe you did that" said Kira "why not it's a typical Isis move" said Chani "since when are my moves typical?" said Isis in mock indignation. Her friends laughed, "I am so not predictable, am I?" Isis asked "whatever Isis, whatever" said Kira "so what are we going to do, everything's off limits" said Chani "we could check out the city," said Petra

We looked at her funny, not expecting a good suggestion out of her mouth. Once in a while she did surprise us. Giving the fact that we all had looked out a window upon entering Coruscant, we were all eager to check it out. "We'll get lost," said Kira "we could find a guide" said Chani "and pay him with what, our looks" said Isis

"Isis didn't Dooku say something about money for winning that duel?" said Kira "yeah but I doubt its still there we were being executed remember" said Isis "they could have forgotten" said Petra "or Dooku could have left it there deliberately" said Chani "how would he know we'd even survive?" said Isis "point" answered Kira

"We could always check" said Petra "yeah all we need is an atm" said Kira "any idea what those look like here?' said Chani they shrugged "not a clue" said Kira "well there is only one way to find out" said Isis "besides there's nothing to do here anyways" said Chani "yeah lets go have some fun" said Kira they headed towards the front entrance. At first the Jedi at the front desk attempted to stop them from leaving. They ignored him and sent him off chasing illusionary Jedi's. He no longer protested.

They walked down the steps and to the walkway below. Marveling at the flying cars and space ships that filled the air. All around them signs in strange languages offered services they had never heard of. "How will we ever find what we are looking for in all this?" said Chani

As they walked they soon found themselves in some sort of shopping district. Isis decided to try asking one of the store clerks and walked into a store marked 'gravelings'. "May I help you?" said an alien with sharp pointy teeth and two tail like growths on its head. "Actually we were hoping you could" said Isis "you see we are kinda new in town and are unfamiliar with your financial system" said Isis "ah yes, of course what may I ask is the problem?" he said "how exactly do you use this?" said Isis holding up a slender wafer thin crystal. "Ah that's a galactic banking clan cred slip" said the alien "well is there anyway we can check the balance?" Isis asked. "Yes of course, I can check it right here if you like" said the clerk. He slid the crystal across a strange terminal and said "it appears that you have five hundred credits in an intergalactic banking clan account."

"Can I get cash back?" asked Isis The man looked at her funny "yes of course any banking clan branch or cred tel can do so" he answered like she should known that information.

The girls were wandering around the store. Checking out his merchandise. Apparently they decided to shop. Isis turned to check on them in time to see Petra holding up a dress with pleading eyes. Isis waved her over. " How much?" Isis asked, "Ah twenty of whatever this symbol means?" said Petra. She held the tag so the clerk could see. "That s the symbol for credits" he said "you really are not from around here are you?" he said "nope, not even close" said Kira. She looked at Isis with pleading eyes and a pout. "Fine go ahead and shop, but try to save me some credits," Isis said "thank you so much" Petra said. Isis decided to join the fun and wandered over to the racks herself.

An hour later and after trying on everything they liked in the store. Just to see what size they wore here. They had their purchases rung up. Then they left the store. They opted to wear some of their purchases out of the store. "We need to find something else to do" said Kira "like what?" said Chani "we could find a night club" said Petra "we aren't old enough" said Isis "how about a theme park?" said Petra "maybe, if they have one" said Isis "well whatever we do can we eat first?" said Petra "yes I'm hungry as well, that sounds like a good idea" said Chani

"Well where should we go?" said Kira "how about there?" said Petra pointing at a sign that said 'Jexters diner' "sounds like a winner to me" said Isis. They made there way towards the building.

Jedi temple

Anakin and Obi wan came out of the council chambers expecting to find the girls sitting there. They were shocked to find them gone. "What do you mean? You have no idea where they are?" said an exasperated Obi wan. "That he wasn't paying attention," said Anakin Obi ignored him "well where were they last?" he asked the frightened page. The boy was no help. So after a through check of the temple they tried the front desk clerk. Who after much nervous stammering finally told them that the girls had left the temple. "Did you hear them say anything?" asked obi Before Anakin could berate the young padawan.

"They said something about shopping masters" said the padawan. Obi wan pulled Anakin out the door. They had no time to waste with blame, they had to find them before Dooku's minions did. "I wasn't going to hurt him Obi wan," said Anakin sullenly. "I know, but the boy was nervous enough as it was" said obi wan "do you really think he could have stopped them from leaving had he tried?" said Obi "no I suppose not master, but he should have said something to someone at least" said Anakin. Obi wan ignored his grumbling, he was far more concerned with finding the girls.

They walked down the same street the girls had walked down not a few hours before. Trying to find them before something bad happened. "I don't like the idea of them wandering around this area" said Anakin. "Me either this isn't exactly a safe neighborhood" said obi wan. He was stopped two doors down from the store the girls had just exited not an hour before. "Are you going to do it master?" asked Anakin. Obi wan was scanning the street for any sign of the girls.

He glanced over at Anakin the boy looked concerned, obi sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to, it just seems so dishonest," said Obi Wan. "Master if I may, you obviously like the girl what bothers you the most about getting closer to her?" said Anakin "its not the woman that bothers me it's the ulterior motives behind it, I just don't like lying to her" said Obi Wan "so you already do care for her?" said Anakin Obi wan blushed and attempted an answer, which came out as a squeak.

He cleared his throat and said "yes of course who wouldn't be" "but that point will be mute if we cannot find them" said Obi. "Master may I make a request?" said Anakin "yes of course, what is it?" Said Obi "let me train her" said Anakin "may I ask why?" said Obi wan "I believe the relationship would interfere with her training" Said Anakin "meaning if I train her I may be too easy on her?' said Obi "exactly master" said Anakin. Obi frowned at him "very well, if you insist" said Obi wan.

"Where do you suppose they could have gone?" asked Obi wan "my guess would have to be there" said Anakin pointing. Obi wan looked to where he was pointing only to see them sitting in a window booth at Dexter's diner. Obi wan frowned at his grinning apprentice. Great I'll never live this down, pay attention to your environment indeed. He could almost hear Qui Gons hysterical laughter. He walked towards the diner, ignoring the grinning Anakin.

"Master promise me one thing though," said Anakin. Obi wan looked at the boy "try not to break her heart" said Anakin "of course and it would probably be wiser if they never knew about the councils request" said Obi. Anakin agreed.

"So what actually sounds good?" asked Chani she was holding an electronic menu. Scrolling up and down the screen "more like what sounds familiar" said Kira. Isis frowned at her own menu. She was trying desperately to remember the names of any of the dishes she had eaten at the Sith school. Nothing even remotely sounded familiar. "Might I suggest the roasted nerf with pratoes?" said a familiar voice. Isis turned to see a grinning Obi wan and Anakin at her elbow. "Hi boys" said Petra with a grin. Anakin acknowledged her hi but ignored her attempted flirt. Anakin slid into the seat next to Chani and Petra. Obi slid in beside Isis and Kira. Petra was grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. "Here allow me?" said Obi Wan taking the menu out of her hands.

"You had us all very worried ladies," said Obi turning towards Isis. She froze caught in those beautiful blue orbs. Kira elbowed her when she continued to stare. Obi wan grinned at her. "Were you really worried about us?' said Petra making goo goo eyes at Anakin. He smiled at the girl it was painfully obvious she had a crush on him. "Yes of course, you are new in town and don't know the dangers" said Anakin.

Isis looked guilty for a split second for leading her friends into danger. Petra looked like she wanted to swoon. Isis decided to change the subject before Petra started to drool on Anakin "so what did you say was good on this menu again?' said Isis Obi picked up the menu again and waved the waitress over.

He ordered for himself, Isis and Chani. Kira and Petra ordered what Anakin was having. Anakin repressed a sigh and looked at obi in mute appeal. Obi grinned back at him. "We need to talk," said Obi "sure shoot" said Isis. Obi looked confused for a second "its an expression it means go ahead" said Isis "oh yeah I keep forgetting your not from around here" Obi said, "so what is it you wanted to discuss?" Isis asked.

"The council wishes to apologize for their earlier behavior" said obi "then they can do so in person themselves" said Isis "yes that was what I meant" he amended quickly "was that all you wished to discuss?" she asked. "No of course not" he said, "There is a lot more," he said "can it wait till after we eat?" said Isis. "Of course" said Obi

Isis was very self consciously aware of Obi wans proximity. She was trying desperately to control the girlish urge to giggle nervously. Obi wan smiled at her and moved closer. "If you wanted to see the city all you had to do was ask, we would be happy to show you around" said obi softly looking into Isis' eyes. She turned crimson and forgot how to talk. "That means yes," said Kira answering for her while once again nudging her in the ribs. "Sounds like a date to me" said Isis. Then she froze did that sound like he was asking her out. Surely not with Anakin in tow.

"Yes that sounds smashing," said Kira. "Very well then after the council is done with tendering their apologies to you lovely ladies, we shall show you around the city" said Obi wan. "Ooh can we bring Padme?" asked Chani. We looked at her funny. Apparently she had gotten real close to the senator. Hopefully she wouldn't be too disappointed when she realized the woman was straight. "I can see if she's not too busy, after today's session to join us" said Anakin looking at Chani strangely.

After dinner they walked back to the temple. Isis walked with obi, who offered her his arm. She laid a small dainty hand on his arm and walked beside him. Chani and Kira walked behind them. Then Petra with Anakin. Petra was bouncing alongside Anakin. He fervently hoped that padme would be able to go tonight. They went up the temple steps together. Obi wan and Anakin lead them to the council chambers.

In the shadows across from the temple a lone figure watched for a few minutes. He made a call on his wrist com. "they are staying at the temple how do you wish me to proceed?" asked the cloaked figure. "Observe for now" said the voice on the other end "as you wish" said the dark figure. He shut off the COM "but you better believe I will charge extra for this". The figure said

After apologizing to them the council put forth their offer. The girls were stunned by the request. Some of them were adamantly against it. "We mean no disrespect, but honestly we don't want to be involved in this," said Isis voicing the group's main complaint. "Involved in this already you are" said Yoda. Isis frowned at him. "Perhaps this is the will of the force child," said Adi Galla. "I don't care who willed it or if its fate we just want to go home" said Kira "do you know where home is?" asked Mace "no but Dooku's little pet bounty hunter does" said Chani.

"Provided you manage to find him what would you do with the information?" said Adi "yo go home dur" said Kira "with you bring the clone wars will you?" said Yoda. Kira froze unable to answer that. She looked at Isis who looked worried. "There's no guarantee that will happen" argued Chani "and there is none otherwise do you really wish to take that chance?' said Eeth. Kira was about to answer him when Isis interrupted her. "We need time to discuss this amongst ourselves" said Isis.

"But of course take all the time you need," said mace. "Thank you" said Isis as she motioned for the girls to head for the door. They exited the room and went two doors down into an empty classroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Trust chapter 17

As soon as the door closed the girls were arguing. Isis just let them talk she was still slightly dazed by the offer. She was uncharacteristically quiet, while the girls argued around her. "You can't honestly be considering staying here?' said Chani to Petra. "Yeah our parents are going to be real worried about us," said Kira. Petra glanced at Isis nervously. Isis sighed she hadn't had a chance to tell Kira about her dad.

"What about these people they need us" argued Petra "I'm sure they can handle this on their own" said Chani "what about Dooku and his friends?" said Kira "what about them? Said Chani "they know where we live" said Petra "we just can't leave that many bad guys running around" said Chani "its not our responsibility" said Kira "then whose is it?" said Petra "we don't even know if they are the bad guys" said Kira. "Yes we do, look at the lessons" said Chani "what of them?' said Kira.

"Embrace your hate and anger, those are negative emotions" said Chani. Kira sighed in exasperation. She really wanted to just go home. The others looked at Isis in appeal. Isis approached them.

She closed her eyes in a pained expression. Kira stopped arguing to look at her funny. "Isis is there something wrong?" said Kira. Isis frowned and let out another sigh "Kira there is something I need to tell you" said Isis "what is it?" said Kira. The others had gone mysteriously quiet behind her. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this," said Isis approaching Kira. "Kira please sit down honey," said Isis. Kira numbly sat on one of the desks. The look on her friends face was scaring her.

"The night we were kidnapped I went over to your house," said Isis "I was looking for you, because you didn't answer your phone" said Isis. Kira nodded mutely for her to continue. "When I got there the door had a huge hole where the knob was supposed to be and your dad was hurt" said Isis "hurt how? Didn't you call someone?" said Kira "yeah I called 911 but I couldn't stay" said Isis.

"Why not?' said Kira "Jango Fett showed up and started shooting at me" said Isis "that's how I got your car" said Isis. Kira looked sad and slightly angry. "Is that when you wrecked it?" asked Kira. "Yeah I picked up Petra and we made a run for it, but Fett shot at the car" said Isis "and it flipped" said Petra. "Still they could have shown up when they were being chased," said Chani.

"Yeah they could have" said Kira softly "we need to go back so we can know for sure" said Kira. "Kira if someone saw Isis fleeing your house and your dad didn't make it they may think Isis did it," said Petra. Kira glared at her, why did she have to make sense now? "Yeah and how would she explain it? A flying space man shot at her?" said Chani "yeah that would make us sound crazy," said Kira "not to mention get Isis locked up for sure" said Kira. "So what are we going to do?" said Chani

Kira looked pained for a moment and they gave her the space she needed. "I'm sorry Kira I know how much you want to go home," said Isis. Kira looked at her. She really wanted to know if her dad was ok. Kira knew whatever she chose to do Isis would probably stay here. Kira didn't want that to have to happen, they were a team. As much as she wanted to go home she didn't want Isis to get blamed for something she didn't do. With no way to prove otherwise without looking crazy themselves it would be hard for her to get out of the charges.

"So were agreed we aren't going home?' said Petra. "No I guess not," said Kira softly. "Kira are you going to be ok with this?" said Isis. Kira looked like she wanted to cry. She stifffled a sob and they put their arms around her in a group hug. "We will be here for you, you know that" said Chani. "I know," whispered Kira. "We could always scry to see if he's all right," said Petra. 'Yeah we could" said Kira. She was regaining some measure of control back.

"I guess I have to be" said Kira "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to make our situation worse" said Isis "its all right I understand" said Kira hugging Isis back. "So are we accepting their job offer?' said Petra. "Well it is a job," said Chani. "I don't see anything wrong with accepting their training as long as it doesn't interfere with the rede" said Isis "and well have to watch the rule of three" said Kira "but it is possible" said Chani "oh yeah without a doubt" said Petra "yeah we just need to be careful" said Kira "besides maybe it will be easier from the good guys side than the bad" said Petra.

"They aren't necessarily bad, Petra" said Chani "yeah they could just be misunderstood" said Isis. "Was kidnapping us a misunderstanding?' said Chani "or what Dooku did to Isis a misunderstanding" said Petra "she was punished for that" said Kira "and Dooku helped us escape" said Isis "well I still say they are evil especially that bitch Asajj" said Petra. They looked shocked for a second Petra never swore. "What about Dooku?" said Kira "what about him?" said Isis "what he did to you was evil Isis" said Chani "he fell in love with me how is that evil?" said Isis "more like he fell into obsession over you" said Petra. Isis snorted "oh come on Isis he blackmailed you into sleeping with him" said Chani "please stop making excuses for him" said Kira "all right, all right, he's evil happy now?" said Isis.

"So are we joining the good guys?" asked Petra "I believe we already decided that already" said Kira "yep guess we're the good guys again" said Isis "about dang time" said Chani

They returned to the council's chambers and informed them of their decision. Isis ended up with Anakin for a teacher, though she couldn't bring herself to call him master. That part was just too weird for her. Kira was assigned to Obi wan, he would have his hands full. Chani with a strange alien named Kit Fisto. Petra ended up with a woman with tails on her head named Aayla.

They were set to begin their training the next day and were shown to their rooms. They soon realized that even though some of their training was similar at the Sith school. It was by far not any easier. Isis was beginning to think her new master was an asshole by the first day. She hoped he had heard her call him one too.

While the Sith tradition stressed emotions, the Jedi stressed calm. That was a new concept for all of them. They were used to moving in a constant state of fast forward. The other was the emotional control and the no attachment rules. Several of them openly laughed at them for those. About six months into their training they started going on assignments with their masters. Separate assignments on other worlds far away from each other. Isis didn't like it, its not that she had no faith in their abilities. It was more like lack of trust; she still didn't fully trust her new allies.

She was more than a little concerned for her friends especially with Dooku's Sith students running around out there. "Mind your thoughts," said Anakin walking up beside her. She had been looking out the transports window and not really paying attention to her surroundings. "Your worry bleeds into the force like an open wound, control your emotions they are fine," he chided. "Sorry, didn't know I was projecting" she said, "Isis your only projecting to force sensitives" he said with a smile. He laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"They are in good hands, show some faith my dear and try not to worry so much" he said "Anakin that's like telling someone not to look down" she said with a wry grin. He put his arms around her. She looked at him funny, he loosened his grip. She looked back out the window.

Somewhere out there was Obi wan and Kira and they were supposed to meet them on the planet. "Worrying about Obi wan instead," he whispered into her ear. She play smacked him, he sounded entirely too smug. She couldn't hide the blush however "will you please stop doing that?" she said "doing what?" he said in mocking innocence. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. He chuckled "you know" she answered.

"Isis he can handle himself" he said, "besides you were projecting" he chuckled and ducked a second play slap. "Then why does he keep needing to be rescued?" she answered, "perhaps he enjoys having such a lovely rescuer," he teased. "Gee trying to steal my boyfriend" she teased, "hey I have a girl friend thank you and for the record I like women," he said back. "Besides he's fine I would know if he was otherwise," said Anakin

"I know the link thingy, I get it" said Isis "Isis its called a force bond, not a thingy" he chided. she shrugged. "Ok, ok I got it, touchy aren't we" she teased. "Isis may I ask you something?" he said. "sure shoot" she responded he shook his head in exasperation "why will you not allow such a link between us?" he asked. She just stood there and blinked in shock. "I don't know I guess it scares me," she answered at last. "Why does it scare you?" he asked gently. Isis turned away from that piercing gaze. He rested his hands on hers. She swallowed suddenly very nervous and uncomfortable. He removed his hands. "I guess I just don't want to get that attached to you" she said, "Cause you're afraid you'll lose me?" he said. She nodded looking at her lap.

"I'm sorry I've just been seeing an awful lot of masters loose Padawan's and Padawan's loose Masters lately, I guess I just don't want to be hurt like that" She said "or for me to hurt like that if I loose you?" he asked. She nodded "Isis look at me" he said

She looked up at him. He took her hands in his again. "Isis I am deeply touched that you wish to spare me pain if something should happen to you but you are also making it so I cannot save you if something does" he said "you spend enough time being a hero with out adding saving me into the mix" she said with a snort. "Well be that as it may, you are still my responsibility and I intend to live up to that, whether or not you ever call me master" he said softly. "Because I am your master and if I can save you I will even if it means my death to do so" he said in absolute calm. "Aah that's so sweet" she answered and hugged him. He laughed and buried his head into her shoulder.

"Will you show me that same amount of trust Isis?" he asked She nodded "good, because I can't help you if I don't know you are in danger" he said "what makes you think I need you to rescue me?" she said "do not be so arrogant" he said "I get it from my master" she teased "very funny my stubborn Padawan" he answered "equally stubborn Jedi Master" she said sticking out her tongue at him. "Besides I might just rescue myself," she said baiting him. "While I admire your independence my dear that isn't always possible," he reasoned, "your not going to let this go are you?" she said "not on your life" he answered she rolled her eyes.

"All right I'll do it, if only to get you to stop asking" she said "I've only asked once" he answered "yes well once was enough ok" she said he laughed and shook his head. "Just give me a little time to work up to it" she said He sighed "you shouldn't have to its not scary Isis and it doesn't hurt" he said "but its permanent" she said "as is this" he said tracing a tattoo on her back. A tiny thrill went up her spine and she stepped forward. He was grinning at her.

"That was permanent and it hurt but you still did it, why do you fear this Isis?" he asked gazing into her eyes. Her mouth went dry and she forgot how to think or talk. He leaned forward towards her. He looked like he was planning on kissing her. Isis quickly stepped back, "Anakin don't" she said. he stopped his forward movement and looked at her confusedly. She held up a hand between them stopping him from moving any closer. "We both have someone who would be hurt by this, it can't happen," she said.

He sighed she was right but that still didn't halt the disappointed feeling. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me?" he said "its ok I understand" she said. He looked up at her and his eyes seemed to darken for just a split second "do you, do you really Isis?" he said coldly. Isis felt a chill run up her spine and unconsciously took a step back. The look in his eyes was suddenly very scary. "I guess not" she said and edged away from him. Intending to walk away.

Then as abruptly as the dark mood came it was gone and he looked hurt by her rejection. "But I guess I never will if you don't" she said and then walked away. He watched her walk away. He felt both hurt and relieved. He wasn't sure what he felt for Isis but he worried that it might be more than friendship. A thought that disturbed him because he was still very much in love with Padme.

Not to mention she was in love with Obi Wan not him. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the window. Force he was so confused. He wondered if his attraction had to do with the fact she was with Obi wan. Part of him still resented the council's acceptance of their relationship while his and Padme's was forced to remain hidden. He groaned out loud he felt bad about the coldness of his rebuke.

She had after all been trying to offer forgiveness for his actions. Which had been wrong but why did they not feel that way. He meditated for a little while to clear his head. Then he went in search of his padawan who was also meditating. He watched her for a few minutes. She certainly was a perplexing creature. She seemed to be very insightful when it came to his heart, or Obi wans. Now if only we were smart enough to listen.

He still found several things about her very disturbing. One that she had been trained as a Sith. That the council agreed to retrain them as Jedi and that they did so regardless of their ages. When Qui Gon had defied the council just to get him trained and he was the chosen one. The moves simply defied logic and no one would answer why.

Even the force withheld the answers. Which in itself was frustrating. She was trying to ignore his presence. She knew he was there of that he had no doubt. He came closer stopping right behind her. "I'm sorry" he said softly she turned slightly to look at him. He truly did look repentant. She sighed "your forgiven" she said. he stepped closer and she stiffened. "Isis do I make you uncomfortable?" he said "not usually but earlier yes" she answered without turning.

"I'm sorry I'm supposed to be developing your trust not destroying it" he said "you have my trust" she answered "do I, because I feel as though your with holding that from me" he said "I'm sorry I don't know why I do that" she said "we'll work on it ok" he said. He looked away lost in troubled thoughts for a moment. She saw the worried expression on his face and asked "what's really bothering you?" he looked away suddenly guilty about his thoughts and wondered what she had picked up on.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Isis "who?' he asked dumbly. "Padme, dur Anakin what's wrong with you?" she said "nothing I just miss her " he said "its ok I'm sure she misses you as well, and if its any consolation I miss Obi wan too" she said and hugged him. He returned the hug and smiled she felt so soft and warm. So much like Padme but so different, especially in the way she smelt.

He was glad he was able to cover the true cause of his troubled thoughts. For once more than grateful that she seemed to have no skill in reading minds. Which was at the moment a good thing for him, because she would have slapped him for his current thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Trust chapter 18

Jabbiiim, orbit

Isis watched the planet come into view beneath her. On the planet below obi wan and Anakin were supposed to be arbitrating a civil war. Her friend Kira was with them, while she was ordered to wait for them in orbit. They had radioed for help just four hours before. The separatists were fueling the conflict. They had heard nothing since that garbled message. Isis was debating sending down aid without waiting for orders. She was after all the ranking officer on board.

She frowned at the irony of the situation. A year ago it would have been a separatist flagship she would have been on. Instead now she was hunting her fellow students. She wondered if they had been in her shoes would they have switched sides? Korto did, but something told her there was more to that than met the eye.

She was still dating Obi wan and Anakin was secretly dating Padme. She smiled and he doesn't think I know. Now she was worried about both of them. They had been going on missions since the first week they started to train. At the rate they were going the trials would be unnecessary.

She had learned a lot since coming here. Anakin taught her how to fly and so much more. She was interrupted from her musing by a knock on her cabin door "ah captain we are in orbit now and our troops have been located," said the clone. She opened the door and followed the officer to the command deck. She was unwilling to admit she still got lost on these ships. She entered the bridge and addressed the first officer. "Status report" she said. "We've suffered heavy casualties maam, we have lost four walkers out of six" said the trooper "the troops?" she asked "deceased mamn along with several Jedi masters and a few of their padawans" said the trooper. "What of skywalker and Kenobi?" she asked, "skywalker is currently pinned down under aerial assault," said the trooper "and Kenobi?" she asked

Silence answered her question. A lump formed in her throat, "well?" she prompted "mamn Kenobi was on board one of the lost transports" he said he was watching her face for reaction. She immediately felt nauseous and barely suppressed the urge to break into sobs. Instead she drew on the exercises Anakin had taught her and issued orders. "Ready our fighters for launch, we need to get our people out of there" she said "and what of the mission?" he asked. "We will determine if that is still accomplishable after we make contact with our surviving officers" she said "yes mamn," said the clone he saluted and went to follow orders.

A few minutes' later star fighters poured out of the launch bays. Something about this war wasn't right and it wasn't just the losses.

The communications officer was signaling her. "Yes?" she said upon approach. "I've located the source of the jamming mamn, how should I proceed?" he asked She looked at the small ship on screen. "Are you certain?" she asked eyeing the small ship. "Yes Mamn" he responded "then blow it out of the sky" she ordered, "Yes mamn," said the gunner in the chair near him.

A few seconds later the boards were flooded with chaos. The COM officer answered the calls as quickly as possible. In the signals was one last message from Kenobi requesting reinforcements. She had it saved, just so she could remember his voice.

"Mamn I'm receiving a signal from skywalker he's requesting evac" said the clone "then evac them, I think we've lost enough troops for today, lets get our people home" she said sadly. The trooper nodded and gave the order.

Isis walked over to the staging board. Ironically it looked like an electronic version of risk. She watched as several of the lights went out before the relief ships arrived. She closed her eyes. Yes something was very wrong here, and she intended to find out what.

An hour later the last of the transports brought their people home. Isis met them on the flight deck. Medics rushed to aid the wounded. Bedraggled and bloody padawans and clones exited the transports. Anakin was on the last one. He wouldn't meet her eyes at first, until she touched him. "Anakin?" she asked.

He met her eyes slowly his were filled with pain. "Obi" he choked out barely before he collapsed into her arms. He clung to her as she guided him into a cabin. He broke into sobs the second they were alone. "I never got to tell him, to tell him how much he meant to me," he whispered. He was crying. "I know," she whispered "oh Isis I'm so sorry I know he loved you so much I'm sorry" he said. she let the tears finally flow.

"What, what happened?" she asked at last. He looked up at her from where he had collapsed to the floor. She sat down with him. "He was on a transport one minute then he was throwing Kira clear before it exploded' he said "and Kira?" she asked he lowered his head. "He didn't throw her far enough I'm sorry Isis" he said softly. Isis broke into sobs once again and Anakin enfolded her in his arms. She cried into his shoulder until her eyes were dry and her head hurt. "Shush its ok" he murmured over and over. Trying to soothe her, even when his own heart was breaking.

He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair. Then his hands traveled to her shoulders and her sides. His fingers moving in circles more like caresses. She relaxed into his touch and buried her face in his neck.

He shifted because her proximity coupled with her soft breath on his neck. Was stirring something between his legs. He turned his head slightly and brushed her lips with his. She gasped but didn't pull away. He took it as permission to continue. He slid his hands up under her robe and undid the lacings. Her robe opened revealing the milky white skin beneath. He kissed gently down her neck and down her chest. He used his other hand to undo the clasp on her bra while steadying her on his lap.

When the lacy garment fell he captured the pert nipple between his teeth. She gasped in surprise. He began to gently suck and move his tongue over the hardening nub. She moaned and shifted on his lap. He responded by pulling her closer. "Anakin?" she gasped as he moved on to the other one. "Anakin stop please" she whimpered.

"You don't mean that" he whispered around a mouthful of her other nipple. "Please this isn't right," she protested as he undid the clasps on her drawers and slid them down. "I don't care," he said as he slid a finger in to her panties as he continued his work on her breasts. "Anakin please don't," she protested again. He kissed her lips "shush its ok" he whispered, before he kissed her again. At the same time he plunged his digit into her rubbing her sensitive nub with a thumb. She moaned around his lips and didn't finish the next protest.

He pushed her back onto the bunk as he continued his plundering of both her mouth and her nether regions. She whimpered and gasped unable to utter a coherent thought. At first his advances had surprised her. She asked him to stop. It was too soon for that in her eyes, she needed time to grieve. Anakin apparently had other ideas. He pushed her back on the bed and she gave up on protesting. What he was doing felt so darn good.

He slid her pants off her hips and down her legs. Dropping the garment on the floor before lowering his mouth between her legs. She gasped and squirmed when he licked her hard nub. She whimpered and arched her back as he worked with mouth and fingers on her most sensitive spots. Building her to a frenzy. She was almost crying again, this time out of frustration when he stopped. It wasn't until she felt him at her entrance that she was appeased. He thrust into her quickly. Then pulled out slowly before repeating the rhythm. She gasped as he changed rhythms yet again she was near climax then he changed and the pressure began to rebuild. She whimpered as he continued to deny her the release.

"Do you want it Isis?" he whispered. She whimpered, "I didn't get that" he teased, "yes oh yes please" she begged. "Turn over" he ordered. She was confused but willing to agree to anything at this point. She flipped over so she was face down. He grasped her hands and bound them behind her back with her robe tie. "Anakin what are you doing?" she said confused and alarmed "shush trust me" he said before he put his own cloth tie in her mouth. "Who is you master Isis?' he asked as she lay there face down with her hands bound behind her

"You are," she mumbled between the gag. "I can't hear you" he said and inserted his fingertip into her rear entrance. She whimpered "no Anakin, please no" she mumbled. He ignored her. She turned her head and noticed the dark look in his eyes again. She struggled to rise. He pushed her back down and straddled her. He pressed his member against the rear hole. "You may scream if you wish," he whispered cruelly into her ear.

"No" she whimpered through the gag as he pressed forward into her. He went until her body spasmed and stopped for a second. Then before it stopped spasming and had time to adjust to him, he began to move in a steady rhythm. He steadily increased the pace. She did scream a few times into the gag before he forced her head down into the pillow. She felt him jerk and he spasmed once and slammed into her harder a few times more before she felt something hot and wet fill her rear passage. He pulled out and she whimpered.

"Shush, we'll do it again in a few moments" he said. He walked to the fresher leaving her still bound and face down on the cot. She shook her head in denial this couldn't be happening. He grabbed a towel in the fresher and wiped himself off. He watched her struggle to rise and used the force to hold her down. Enjoying both her frustration and helplessness

Her chime beeped and he answered it. "Mamn?" said the voice on the other end "no she is indisposed at the moment this is Commander Skywalker may I help you?" he said "yes of course sir, I just wanted you to know we are pulling out of orbit sir" said the officer "good very good, our heading sir" asked the clone "Coruscant, light speed, we are in no hurry" he said "very good sir" said the clone "oh and major, I'll be taking over the captains duties for the remainder of the trip she is to remain undisturbed, do I make myself clear?" said Anakin "yes of course sir, I hope the young lady feels better sir, major out" Anakin put down the com and switched it to the message mode. Then walked back towards his captive.

She tried to scoot away again. "Oh Isis, your going to hurt my feelings if you continue to act like that" he said he slid two fingers into her folds and stroked her gently. "Now we are going to change our relationship just a little, do you understand?" he said as he continued to caress. She nodded "I'm your master, do you understand?" he asked softly

She nodded "oh but I think you don't" he said and pinched her nub between his fingers. She whimpered and attempted to close her legs. He used the force to hold them apart. She fought him. He chuckled "I'm you master Isis get it?" he said cruelly. She nodded tears in her eyes. 'Good girl, now lets have some more fun" he said. He climbed back onto the bed she squirmed trying to get away. He grabbed her and pulled her back.

He plunged into her entrance without preamble. Forcing himself inside her. His thrusts pushed her into the mattress and she cried. Fortunately she was still wet from his earlier efforts. "You will tell no one of this is that understood?" he said as he pounded into her "yes, master" she responded when he smacked her behind to get a response. "Good girl, you learn faster than Padme" he said when he was done. He undid the gag and Isis prepared herself to scream.

He closed his mouth on hers before the gag dropped and whispered /I love you/ into her mind. The gag fell and she didn't scream. He untied her wrists and sat there watching her. "Anakin why did you?" she started to asked He kissed her again "please I'm so sorry Isis, I just let my fantasies get the best of me forgive me?" he whispered. "Anakin I" she said he pulled her into a hug "please I'm so sorry I won't do it again please" he whispered

She was shaken so she agreed, "we can't do this again," she said "I know," he said softly.

He rose pulled on his own breeches and left her there "get some rest you need it" he said using the force to make it a compulsion.

She yawned and lies down and allowed him to cover her up. He strengthens the power he was using yoking the extra power from his emotions to strengthen his compulsion. "You will allow me to do this whenever I wish and you will tell no one after wards nor will you remember it" he said softly into her ear. She softly murmured what he said before rolling over and drifting off to sleep. He left the room grinning; he finally had what he wanted.

His meddling master out of the way and revenge on the council for all the times they held him back. As well as a willing sex slave to use as he saw fit. Now he could do with her what Padme always said no to. The best part was she wouldn't even remember it.

She woke up several hours later. She was in a strange cabin that wasn't hers. She got up and noticed her rear was sore. Plus there were red marks on her wrists that she couldn't explain or remember getting. Her clothes were on the floor for some reason, when she usually draped them on a chair. Before changing into pajamas. She pulled her clothes back on slowly and left the cabin.

She ran into the major in the hallway who asked her how she was feeling. She couldn't recall being ill. So she had no idea why he would ask that. She found out from him that Skywalker had been concerned about her fragile mental state. She went in search of Skywalker. She found him on the bridge. She requested to speak to him in private. They went into the ready room. "Why did you tell everyone I was ill?" she asked the second the door was closed. "Easy my dear, I was just concerned about you" he said, "Why, what happened?" she asked "you had an emotional breakdown after you were informed about Obi Wan" he said.

That explained the strange cabin but not the soreness. 'I did" she said, "Yes I'm so sorry I had no idea you two were in love or I would have broken the news more gently," he said. He sounded concerned. But Isis didn't remember having an emotional break down. She remembered crying but not a breakdown. "Isis I want you to take a few days to recover while we travel, I'll take care of everything you just go back to your cabin and grieve my dear," he said

"But" she protested, "no buts I'm making that an order I outrank you remember" he said gently. She hugged him "thank you Anakin, you're a good friend" she said he blushed a little "now go off with you your embarrassing me," he said with a laugh. "Yes master" she said he smiled at her. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt for what he had done earlier. He watched her go, and quelled the guilt. He was the strongest Jedi in creation he could do whatever he wanted.

Isis returned to her cabin and tried meditating. It didn't work plus sitting hurt. She tried reading her messages. Then broke into tears when she found one from obi wan. She turned off the pad and tried reading a book. She got to the point where the star-crossed lovers die in the story and could no longer read it.

She never realized how boring life on a ship could be when you had nothing to do. She started going through the notes she had on Dooku and his students, trying to come up with something useful. She fell asleep reading the reports.

Anakin left the bridge before dinner and picked up a plate for him and Isis before heading to the cabin. She didn't answer the door so he over rode the locks and let himself in. He saw her sleeping with her head on the desk. He set the plates down and woke her gently. "Isis sweetie I brought you dinner" he said She wiped her eyes and stretched. "Anakin, what time is it?" she asked "about 1900 hours" he answered she frowned trying to remember how to tell military time. "About six o clock Hun" he said with a grin. "Oh thanks I can never get that right," she said "here eat," he said pushing the tray towards her. She obediently ate the food without thinking as to why all of a sudden she was hungry.

While she ate he locked the door and pulled something from the pocket of his robe.

She was done eating so he turned to her and smiled. "I see that you've rested and eaten are you recovered enough" he asked, "Yes of course, why?" she asked, "Good disrobe," he ordered and Isis found herself complying. She stood there naked in front of him "crawl to me" he ordered. she got down on her hands and knees and crawled to him. He fastened what he had in his hands around her neck "you will not leave this room until I say you can, understand" he ordered "yes master" "good little slave girl". He said pulling taught the lead attached to her new collar. "Now blow me" he ordered and dropped his drawers.

An hour later he returned to his cabin, leaving Isis passed out on the bed. She came to the next morning with a strange taste in her mouth and her neck and knees were sore. This was beginning to worry her. She got out of the bed and walked slowly towards the door. She noticed the plates on the desk. She entered the fresher and turned on the 360 mirrors.

She gasped in shock her backside was covered in welts. She searched her memory but could not for the life of her remember how they had happened. She sank to the floor, first obi wan and now this. She started to cry burying her head in her knees. She cried for a few seconds before getting angry with herself. She hated acting weak and she saw the self-pity as just that.

She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes as she climbed to her feet. She walked to the door and checked the door log. It showed Anakin showing up at her door about six o clock but it did log him leaving until the next morning. She couldn't remember what happened after the dinner at all.

She felt vaguely disturbed and for some reason betrayed. Had something happened between her and Anakin? She shook her head, obviously something had. Because he had spent the night in here. She went to her desk an activated the screen typed in a question to the computer. It responded in the affirmative. Yes she did have security cameras in her room. She set the system to record and password protected the settings. Hopefully tonight she would have an answer to her questions. Then she decided to soak in the tub.

Her duties had been suspended and they were still two days to Coruscant. Man was she bored. She reread the reports from last night. Found the same things she had last night, nothing.

Anakins duties kept him too busy to see Isis that night. Much to his frustration. He never realized just how much his padawan did on this ship. At least until now that was. Every time he would think about excusing him for the night something else would come up. He wanted to growl in frustration. Much to his dismay she ordered dinner herself and ate alone. Then went to bed alone. He was forced by the constant attention to return to his own cabin for the night.

Next morning, 1 day to Coruscant

Anakin woke after a restless night in his cabin alone. He headed for Isis' cabin and let himself in she was still sleeping so he decided to wake her. He shed his clothes and slid into bed with her. She stirred when he touched her. He whispered something into her ear and pulled the blankets down for easier access. She lay there and allowed his violations. He alleviated his sexual tension and left her lying there uncovered with his juices dripping from both holes. He pulled his clothes back on and headed for the bridge.

She woke sometime later because she was cold. She reached for the blankets and noticed the wetness on her sheets. She was also sore again. She turned over and sat up. Pulling the top sheet off the bed she wrapped herself in it. She went to the computer and typed in her password. Ironically she remembered it. She rewound until last night. She watched endless hours of footage with her reading eating and sleeping. Then when she was about to turn it off. Anakin walked into view at 4 o'clock in the morning. She watched as he shed his clothes and slid into her bed.

Then she watched him whisper in her ear before he pulled the sheet down and violated her. She clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh sweet goddess" she whispered through her hands. Anakin was raping me at night. He must be using some sort of force technique to repress her memories. She sat back in the chair, she was in shock. She felt so violated and used. She wanted to cry, she wanted to throw herself into obi wans arms and sob out her troubles. But she couldn't because obi wan was gone and that was the only reason Anakin dared to do this.

She had to get off this ship she couldn't confront him here. They would think she was still emotionally unstable and wouldn't believe her. Yoda and Mace would though; she had to reach them with this tape. She printed out several copies of the disk hid one in her cabin and got dressed. Then she slid the other into her robe. Locked her light saber on her side and prepared herself to escape from her own damn ship.


	19. Chapter 19

Trust chapter 19

She couldn't understand at first why her body refused to allow her to leave her cabin. Until she remembered his tampering. He must have put some sort of compulsion on her to keep her in here. She got angry and chanted a release spell to negate the compulsion. She felt it drop away and opened her cabin door. She headed for the launch bay. Slipping into access tubes and crawling across shafts. She didn't want to have to hurt some well-meaning clone that just didn't know what was happening. She reached the fighter quarters and knocked out one of the pilots who were about to leave on patrol. She slid into a flight suit and walked out with the rest of the pilots.

She climbed into the mans fighter and started it up. Waited for her launch sequence. The fighters in front of her launched and she immediately followed him. She felt like she was going to be caught at any time. She stuck with the group until they disappeared in an asteroid belt. Then she went behind one fired up her jump drive and jumped to hyperspace. Before the other fighters even realized what she was doing.

On the bridge

"Sir one of our fighters just jumped into hyperspace" said the clone. "Was it a malfunction?" asked Anakin. Even though he had a sinking feeling that it was not. He buzzed Isis's cabin and received no answer "sir what should we do?" asked the clone, "its Isis" said Anakin "should we pursue her?' asked the clone "what's her heading?" asked Anakin "Coruscant?" said the clone. "No we are heading that way anyway" he said he dismissed himself from the bridge and checked her quarters.

It wasn't until he was about to leave that he noticed her screen was on. He reviewed what she had been reading. Thinking that maybe she had found some lead on Dooku. His heart went to his throat and a lump of fear formed in his stomach. He raced back to the bridge. They had to get to Coruscant before her. She already had enough of a head start.

To bad they were already too late. Isis was powering down her fighter. Aayla was waiting for her at the port "where's your ship?" she asked. When Isis drew near. "Oh its fine Anakin wanted to fly it in" she said Covering for him for some reason. "There is another reason you have returned early," said Aayla. Petra looked at her funny from her position at Aayla's side. "Yes but I'm unsure now about how to proceed" said Isis "why not ask for guidance?" said Aayla

"Unfortunately the person I would usually ask for advice from is gone" said Isis. "Obi wan?" said Aayla. Isis nodded and Petra stifled a sob and hugged her friend. "Why do you not ask your master?" asked Aayla Isis sighed, "Because it concerns him" said Isis "if it concerns him he should have a say in it" said Aayla.

"Actually I have a question before I even discuss it with anyone, I need to know something" said Isis "what is it you need to know?" asked Aayla. "I need to know what will happen to him if I report certain inappropriate behavior" said Isis Petra looked at Isis funny but remained silent "that would depend on the inappropriate behavior" said Aayla looking at Isis straight in the face. "What is it that you wish to say, Isis, what happened?" said Aayla

"What if that action were say, " she sighed unable to spit it out. "Rape" she finished at last. Aayla stopped walking and looked at Isis closely. "That is a very serious charge," said Aayla. "I know and I don't want to make it lightly," said Isis "you are concerned for his well being?" said Aayla in shock. "Why if he did this he's a monster," Petra piped in. Aayla glared at her. "Not everything is so black and white my apprentice," said Aayla. Petra quieted but was still silently seething. "Your not sure what to do with this information?" said Aayla Isis looked over at her."I don't want to ruin his life Aayla," she said

Aayla sighed and rubbed her head. "You still care for him, and think you can save him?" said Aayla "yeah I guess I do," said Isis. Aayla looked at her I sympathy she had felt the same way about her own master once. "Whatever you do I'll stand beside you on it" said Aayla. They resumed walking heading for the temple.

Twenty minutes later Anakin's ship jumped into orbit and requested a landing vector. The pilot set it down a few minutes later and Anakin left one of the clone officers in charge as he raced to intercept Isis.

He caught up to her as they waited for a public transport. He pushed his way towards her. "Isis wait please I must talk to you" he said grabbing her arm before she could get into a transport. The passenger behind her climbed in instead and the transport took off. Isis glared at him. He maneuvered her out of the line. When some one protested, he stated Jedi business.

"Anakin let go," she hissed as he half dragged her away from the crowd. Aayla and Petra followed them. "Would you mind this is private" he sated. "They already know," she said glaring at him. He looked concerned for a second. Aayla crossed her arms on her chest. Petra mimicked her master's pose.

"Isis please I can explain," he said "oh really this outta be good" she responded. "If you go through with this I'll lose everything please Isis," he said "why, just tell me why" Isis said, "I don't know why" he whispered. Isis stood there for a moment looking at him. No matter how angry she was with him part of her still cared for him. Isis swore to herself and turned away from him for a second.

She turned back to him with a look in her eyes. "This is what's going to happen" she said "you said on board the transport I was ready for my trials, you will recommend me for them, today" she said "yes I did say that" he said "in return I will keep this information between us" she said "and?" he said "and you will never take a female padawan again is that understood?" she said he nodded. "Make no mistake here I'm not letting this go, I will be watching you" said Isis. "Isis I" he started to say, "After I return from my trials I never want to see you again" said Isis. He bowed his head in dejection "I understand" he whispered. "Skywalker" said Aayla finally speaking "yes Aayla" he said " I will abide by her decision here but if I feel that you are in any way returning to these habits I will inform the council" said Aayla "yes I understand, you'll do what you have to." He said "Isis I'm so " he started to say, "do not say it unless you really mean it" she interrupted him.

"I do mean it, and I'm sorry please Isis at least accept my apology" he pleaded softly. "Not now perhaps later but I'm too angry and hurt right now to accept it" she answered. He looked at his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a briefing to deliver to the council" she said and turned her back on him and walked away. Aayla followed her. Petra looked one last time at Anakin standing there. Turned towards her friend s and put her nose up and walked away. Anakin watched them reenter the transport line and get into one.

He watched them go. Partially relieved that she wouldn't tell on him but he felt as though he deserved for her to. He lost something here today and he knew it. Something he would never be able to get back. He closed his eyes, it hurt unexpectantly, and it hurt. It felt almost as bad as when he lost his mother. He headed for the transport line.

He ignored the glances of the other people waiting and climbed into a transport alone. Alone for the first time. No obi wan, no padme and no Isis. He was truly and completely alone and it sucked, as Isis would have put it. The idea of her ways rubbing off on him brought no sense of comfort, just a sense of loss. Though they still were linked he felt her put up walls between them. That made the sense of loss complete and he stifled the urge to cry.

Isis rode silently with Aayla and Petra. When Petra finally became unnerved by the silence she asked "where's Kira and Obi wan?" Isis stifled a gasp followed by a sob. "Petra Kira's gone and so is Obi Wan," she said softly. Petra stared at her in disbelief before breaking into sobs. Isis moved towards her and hugged her "its ok, shush its ok" said Isis. The transport left them at the temple steps. They stayed outside for a few minutes trying to calm Petra. "I'm sorry I said it like that please Petra stop crying" said Isis. "Come Petra they are with the force now, its all right" said Aayla. Petra almost cried harder. Isis guided her up the steps and into the temple. Petra regained some control long enough for Aayla to lead her away to their quarters.

Isis headed for the council chambers and waited until they called her in. she gave her report and was dismissed. She returned to her quarters and packed up her stuff. If she had to she would bunk in Kira's room tonight.

Anakin entered the temple silently and reported to the council chambers. His report was solemn as he recounted their losses. Then he recommended Isis for her trials. He had intended to do so before everything had happened. Obi wan had even agreed with him on her readiness. The council gave their consolations on Obi wans loss and agreed to set a date for her trial. He was relieved when they finally dismissed him.

He returned to his quarters. When he walked in the door Isis was on a chair removing pictures from the wall. "You gave that to me for my birthday remember" he said wryly. She froze mid movement and left the picture there. "Isis what are you doing?" he asked "what does it look like I'm doing?" she asked. She put another candleholder in the box next to her. He never noticed before just how much stuff decorated his walls. Or how much of it was put there by Isis.

"Where are you going?" he asked "I'm going to stay in Kira's old room" said Isis "it could be months before they give you your trials" he said "I know, I'll be fine" she said. She climbed on the chair again to reach another wall hanging. He stepped closer grabbed what she was reaching for and held it out to her. "Don't do this, talk to me Isis please" he said. She took the picture out of his hands and put it in the box. Then she moved towards the shelves. Anakin spotted something in the box. It was a holophoto of them. Her, obi and him, they were laughing in the photo. He held it and gazed at the image sadly.

She was erasing him from her life and it hurt. She took the photo out of his hand and shoved it back in the box. Then she went back to the shelves. He stepped between her and the box. "Isis don't cut me out of your life" he said she turned and glared at him. He could feel her anger shimmer in the force. "Why not?" she responded, "it's not fair" said Anakin.

"Fair, you want fair, life isn't fair Anakin" she said "if it were that would mean that everything bad that happens to you happens because you deserved it for some reason, do you really want fair" she said. The last part came out in a sob. She reached for the box around him. He blocked her path and pulled her into his arms.

"Isis please forgive me I'm so sorry, I don't want to lose you like this please!" he pleaded. He was holding her in a bear hug and she couldn't pull free. "Anakin please do not make this harder than it is," she whispered. He kissed her forehead unwilling to let her go least she slip away forever. "Anakin" she mumbled into his chest 'I can't breathe" she said.

He relaxed his hold somewhat but didn't let go. "Please Isis don't hate me, be angry with me all you want but don't hate me" he said. She glared at him and tried to pull out of his arms. He held fast. "Let go "She hissed when the metal fingers dung into her skin. "Ow your hurting me" she said "I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I hurt you before" he said. "No your not, stop lying to me" she accused

"I'm not lying, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I destroyed your trust and I'm sorry I treated you that way I was wrong and I know it" he said "but your not sorry for what you did" she said "no Isis I'm not and I'd do it again, but id do so with your consent next time" he said "what about Padme don't you think cheating on her will hurt her?" he answered

"Yes that's why I'm asking you not to say anything to her, please Isis she's my wife" he said "and you thought I'd be what? Your mistress?" she returned. "I never thought about it that way" he said "you never thought about it that way, try you never thought about it at all" she returned.

"Your right I didn't or I never would have taken advantage of you," he said, "glad to see you can admit that much," she said. "Isis please I know I was wrong" he said, "no you don't know, I was hurting and vulnerable and you used me to appease some twisted fantasy" she practically yelled and tried to hit him. He held her arms down. 'I know and I'm sorry I can't undo it, but you have my word I will never do that again" he said softly. "Save your sweet nothings for your wife or better yet sleep over there tonight" she said pulling her wrist out of his hand. "If you'll agree to stay, I'll do so gladly," he said. He released her other hand and she rubbed her wrist. "Please Isis I don't want to lose you too" he said softly.

She glared hot hate at him. "I lost him too Isis" he said. "Then why aren't you grieving for him?" she retorted. "I am believe me I am, I just guess it hasn't fully hit me yet," he said. "More like you never really cared," she yelled back. "I cared he was like a father to me" he yelled back. "Well then I guess you couldn't wait to get out of the house then" she said "what's that supposed to mean?" he said "You don't know?" she said "no I don't why don't you explain it" he said "Why do you think he was so hard on you?" he snorted "cause he wanted to hold me back and he hated me" he said

"No Anakin it was because he cared about you, he wanted you to be strong," she said, "then why did he always question how I did things?" he said "because he was afraid he'd loose you," she answered. "Really he told you that?" he asked "yes and a whole lot of other things" she said "like what?" he asked "for one thing he knew about Padme he just wanted you to be happy and her love did that and it made you strong enough to face the darkness without him" she said "I don't want to face this alone" he said forlornly "please stay" he whispered holding on to her hands. "Oh Obi I'm so sorry" he whispered burying his face in his hands. She put her arms around him and held him as the tears finally fell.

He cried himself to sleep in her lap and she couldn't move him to get up so she just slept sitting up. She leaned against the chair and rested her head on the box. While Anakin sniffled softly in her lap. He looked like a lost child when he slept. She felt sorry for him with all the chosen one prophecy nonsense. I guess she could leave tomorrow.

Some one was knocking at the door. "Hold on" she mumbled Anakin was still on her lap."Anakin wake up" she hissed and pushed him. His eyes flew open and he jumped up. Then he instantly regretted getting up so fast. Isis climbed to her feet more slowly and answered the door. It was Aayla, Petra and Chani. Followed more slowly by Kit Fisto. "You slept here last night?" said Petra in shock. Aayla looked at her funny. "It is her cabin why would she not sleep here?" said Kit. Chani noticed that Isis seemed reluctant to answer so she piped in. "we were planning a trip to new solstice, to release something called a memory moth as a sort of memorial to Kira and Obi wan do you want to go?" asked Chani

"Yeah sure" said Isis Petra and Chani looked at Anakin as if they wanted to ask him to come but didn't know how Isis would react. Isis solved it for them "do you want to join us Anakin?" she asked "sure if you want me to" he said back. He wasn't sure where he stood with her anymore. She seemed willing to work it out, or at least tolerate his company.


	20. Chapter 20

Trust chapter 20

Though she included him in the memorial, she still avoided him. After the ceremony she wandered off with her friends. She was crying and he longed to go to her. He knew that she would no longer find his presence comforting.

That knowledge hurt, he hung his head. She was a good person she didn't deserve what he had done. Try as he may he could see no way to make this right. May be if he respected her wishes and stayed away from her. She would eventually forgive him.

He turned and watched her with her friends. She looked so sad over the loss of Kira and Obi -Wan. He considered approaching but held back for a second. Then he realized he was being ridiculous he had never shied away from trouble before. He had just made up his mind to approach them when his COM went off.

He answered it, it was Padme "how are you?" she asked "I've been better" he answered "come by the apartment" she said "all right I'll be there in a couple of hours" he said. He glanced at the group one last time and left. He flew back to Coruscant with a heavy heart.

One month later

Isis passed her trials barely. They were a lot harder than she thought they would be. Of course she was tackling them from a state of depression. The council had picked up on her feelings towards Anakin and didn't question her appropriating Obi -Wan's old quarters. Yoda tried on several occasions to delve the source of her hard feelings for Anakin from her. She kept her secrets however and yoda didn't question further. Anakin for his part volunteered for the more dangerous assignments much to Padme's dismay.

A fact Isis didn't know about until she ran into Padme at a state dinner. Isis was performing security duties for a senator. Padme pulled her aside when she had a moment and asked her about Anakin. "I don't know, I rarely see him lately" Isis said. "He seems depressed lately and won't tell me why," said Padme.

Isis groaned this is why she wanted to avoid this sort of assignment. She'd rather get shot at than try and explain this. "Will you talk to him for me, maybe you can help" said Padme. Isis' stomach clenched, oh great sure no problem. I'll just waltz right up to him and bitch slap him while I'm at it. "Sure, I'll talk to him" she agreed. "Oh thank you so much I know he's really proud that you made Knight," said Padme. "He misses you thoroughly and this war doesn't help," said Padme.

Isis was praying someone any one would distract Padme. Then her charge moved towards the buffet table and Isis gratefully excused herself. She breathed a silent sigh of relief. It wasn't that she disliked Padme it was just an awkward situation. The evening concluded and Isis escorted the senator to his rooms. She was relieved by another Jedi, and went back to the temple. The next day she accepted a field assignment.

If she had read the posting closer she would have seen the other Jedi assigned was Anakin. She didn't of course all she thought about was getting away from all the prying questions. The assignment was on the planet Aargonar and the other Jedi besides Anakin was a Tusken raider named A'Sharad Het. They were to meet on the planets surface.

Isis got off the transport into blinding heat. "Oh great I'm vacationing in hell" she said. "It really is not that bad," said A'Sharad. "You must be A'Sharad?" said Isis. "Did I pronounce that right?" she asked. "Yes actually surprisingly accurate" he said, "your quarters are in this direction" he said "please excuse the sparsity of the accommodations, we are a military camp after all" said A'Sharad. He lead her towards a group of pop ups. Basically high tech tents. Isis dropped her duffle bag on the floor next to one of the cots.

There were two other cots in the room. Only one of which had something next to it. That was the one on the far wall. A cloth hanging sectioned off the area she was in. She looked at the empty bunk but couldn't remember the name of who was to fill it. She frowned at it trying to recall the assignment parameters.

"So when does our third party show?" she asked turning back to the door. He was gone. "Hello?" she said and poked her head out of the door flap. He was standing outside. Ok strange, but he was an alien so weird customs were the norm.

"So any idea when our third party gets here?" she asked. "Yes he should be here within the hour, I am surprised that you did not fly here together" said A'Sharad. "Why would we do that?" said Isis. She stepped out of the tent. "Were you not his Padawan?" he asked Isis looked confused for a second. Then she put the words together. Oh shit Anakin was the other party. "Ah I must admit I didn't really look at the names too closely," said Isis "a failing I see you still have not corrected" said Anakin from behind her. "And you still sneak up on people I see" said Isis. He nodded to her in acquiescence she had him there.

She steeled herself for a confrontation. " Hello Anakin" she said with a wicked smile. He looked at her funny taken slightly aback by her friendliness. "Hello Isis" he said and moved past her. He entered the pop up and set his bag down at the empty cot. He noticed the one cot was pushed up against the wall and a screen was hung between their sleeping area and hers.

Anakin didn't like the idea of working with Isis again but he liked the idea of working with a Tusken even less. He exited the room and met up with the other two. Isis was talking to A 'Sharad about customs. He had said something about sleeping arrangements and the reason he hung the screen.

Anakin approached them but said nothing. Isis was laughing at something A'Sharad had said. Anakin felt a sudden flare of irrational anger and jealousy. "The propriety of her behavior is not your concern," said Anakin. He was glaring at A'Sharad hotly as though he were insulting her. "Anakin, did you settle in?" asked Isis. A'Sharad had gotten suddenly quieter. "Yes thank you," he said.

There seemed to be a level of tension in the air that wasn't there before. A' Sharad quietly excused himself and went towards another of the pop ups. "Where did that come from?" she asked. Anakin was still staring after A'Sharad's retreating back. He looked as though he wanted to put a knife in that back. He turned to look at her "I'm sorry I was just concerned for your safety is all, Tuskens are not to be trusted" said Anakin coldly.

"He's a Jedi, surely that should make him a least a little trust worthy" said Isis. "No not always, just be careful around him, Tuskens will kill for no reason at all," he said. She looked sideways at him and decided to change the subject.

"Anakin I ran into Padme" said Isis. She watched him stiffen in reaction "she's concerned about you, she wanted me to talk to you," she said with an ironic smile. He frowned "I'm fine" he said. "Really, are you?" said Isis. "You've done as she asked now you can go," he said. "Anakin this may be a long assignment the least we can do is try to be civil," she said. He snorted 'I thought you never wanted to talk to me again?" he said stiffly.

She stepped forward and put her hand on his arm. "Anakin, please we need to talk" she said He looked at her small hand and closed his hands on hers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked so sad for a moment. "I'm sorry I should have never pushed you away not now" she said He smiled wanly at her "you had your reasons" he responded.

After a month of the silent treatment and avoiding she was talking to him again. He was ecstatic. She hadn't insulted him yet either, this was almost too good to be true. "I know but still you needed me, I'm sorry I wasn't there" she said. He met her eyes and reached up to touch her cheek "you have nothing to apologize for, I hurt you when I should have been there for you" he said. "So how do we fix this?" she asked.

He smiled at her for the first time in more than a month. "I think you already have," he said warmly. He was rewarded by her return smile. "What are you going to tell Padme?" she asked. He took a quick breath and stopped walking. "I will tell her my stubborn rascal of a former padawan snapped me out of my depression over Obi-Wans' loss" he responded.

"If I recall it was my Master who was the rascal," she said in feigned innocence. He laughed. "All right we both are," he said. She snorted at his response. Score one Isis Anakin zero, she thought and hoped he heard her. He frowned at her. She let out a giggle she had been trying to repress. He glared at her further but this time he was teasing. She lost it and dissolved into laughter.

"Did I miss something funny?" said A'sharad Anakin immediately stiffened. "It was a private joke," he said coldly. "Very well, I just wanted to inform you that there is a sand storm approaching and we are moving camp to the southern ridge." Said A'sharad. Then A' sharad seemed to want to be elsewhere and walked off. "Anakin that was rude" said Isis when they were alone.

"I do not care, tuskens have no manners anyways they are nothing but animals" he said coldly "why do you say that?" she asked. He sighed "Isis did I not tell you what happened to my mother?" he said "not that I recall" she said. "She was murdered by Tuskan raiders, I tried to rescue her but I was too late" he said. Then he paused to take a steadying breath.

"They tortured her to death Isis, I barely got there in time to hear her goodbye" he said sadly. Isis had a funny nauseous feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She had seen Anakins temper before. "What did you do to them for it?" she asked. She glanced around to make sure they were alone. She spotted A'Sharad talking to some troops far away from them. "I killed every last one of them, even the women and children" he said part of the statement sounded remorseful.

She sighed to herself. "I should probably say something Jedi sounding here but I've never been good with platitudes" she said. He nodded she was right; she preferred honesty, though she was brutal sometimes with it. "I'm not saying what you did was right, but neither was what they did to your mother" she answered

"You won't tell anyone will you?" he asked "no Anakin I'll just add it to the collection I have going" she said, "thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you," he said. She blushed "if it's any consolation I would have done the same thing" she answered. He looked worried for a moment. "Everyone has a dark side Anakin, it how you control that side is up to you, just remember what you put out comes back to you times three" she said.

"An interesting concept" said A' Sharad Anakin glared at the tuskan. "I had not heard that view expressed in the order," said A'Sharad. "Its from my religion, outside of my girls few have heard it" she said "why not?" said Anakin curious as to why he had never heard it. In fact he had heard few things about her religion. He didn't even know she had one until now. "I guess that's because most of our practitioners practice in secret," she said "why?" said A' Sharad. 'Well because where I come from, its not really an accepted religion, we have been persecuted for it before" she explained.

"Persecuted how and why?" asked Anakin. "Well about a hundred years ago just being accused of our religion was a death sentence" said Isis "why, was it so strictly punished?" asked A'Sharad. "Fear mostly, the Christian faith was worried that people would embrace our ways which were older and disregard theirs" said Isis "is it not their right to choose their own path" said A'Sharad. "Yes but their religion has a lot to do with control" she said "why do you practice it if it's so dangerous?" asked Anakin.

"Because I believe in it," she answered. "But they could have killed you for it" A'Sharad said "they no longer kill you over it but they can make your life very miserable, they stopped killing people during the Salem witch trials" she said with a shudder. 'Why do you shudder?" asked Anakin "because it was a horrible way to die and many of them were innocent of being one of us, they were just different is all" she answered. "Horrible way to die how?" Anakin asked. "They were burned at the stake," she answered. A 'Sharad stepped back in shock.

"Ow, how horrible" said Anakin. Anakin watched her for a few moments. He was silently impressed that she managed to keep her faith not only a secret but still practiced it in the Jedi order. "Are your friends also the same faith?" asked Anakin "yes they are my coven" she said. "Coven what's that?' asked A'Sharad. "It's a group of individuals lead by a priestess that practice their faith together, it's usually a small group" she said. Anakin thought about her interactions with her friends. "Who was the priestess in your group?" asked Anakin. "I was, actually still am," she answered. "You have practiced this while still being a Jedi?" said A Sharad "yep" she answered with a smug smile. Anakin shook his head in disbelief. "You knew this?' asked A'Sharad.

Anakin stiffened, he was proud Isis had managed to hang on to something from her past. "No I didn't but it hasn't interfered with her training" he answered. Going to her defense despite the fact he was no longer her master. "Besides Yoda knows," said Isis in her own defense

A' Sharad looked dismayed, or at least his body language showed that. "Besides there are plenty of Jedi who practice other faiths and customs," answered Isis. That seemed to satisfy A'Sharad, and he walked off to gather his things before the move. They watched him go. "He will make problems for you" said Anakin "I'll see to it don't worry" she answered. She smiled a wicked little secret smile.

"Isis I never told you something," he said "what?" she said "how very proud I am of you" he said "aaw that's sweet thanks" she said blushing heavily. "I mean it few have passed their trials this early and even fewer have held onto beliefs other than the orders, I'm most impressed" she smiled and kissed his cheek "I had a good master" she said and was rewarded with his blush. "Thank you" he said as they entered the tent. They grabbed their bags and threw them into one of the waiting transports before climbing on board.

One hour later, new base camp

After a hectatic day and a quick dinner Isis volunteered to accompany a group of scouts on patrol. She needed to get away from camp. Anakin was still hovering over her in protect mode. Plus he was still snapping at A Sharad, it was like living with a couple of three year olds fighting over a toy. Unfortunately she was the toy.

She climbed onto the offered sloop bike and followed the scouts. Anakin wasn't happy about her going but told her to be careful. She thought that ironic from a man that routinely jumps into danger, sometimes literally. She started the engines and followed the scouts out.

The first hour or so was uneventful. Just miles and miles of dirt and small scrub bushes. Then finally they found something. It was a ship parked in a box canyon. As they approached to investigate they were spotted and fired upon. One of the scouts took cover behind a rock and called the base. "I can't get through its jammed," said Ed the clone. "Ok, go for help" said Isis "I can't leave you here they'll kill you" said Ed "aw I'm touched but I can handle myself "she said "But" he started to protest "besides I out rank you and that's an order not a suggestion soldier." Said Isis "what will you be doing?" he asked "I'm going to keep that ship from taking off" she said. The other scout looked dismayed "how?" said the clone. "Well first I need a distraction" said Isis "how am I going to distract them I'm one guy?" said the other scout

The one scout took off towards the base flying at full throttle. He had his orders even if he didn't like them. Isis instructed the remaining clone to take up position to her right and began casting. "When I tell you to, open fire," she said he looked at her like she was crazy.

She finished her spell and said to fire. The clone complied, and to his shock bolts filled the air where there should have been only one. "How'd you do that?" said the clone. "Jedi secret" she answered with a grin. " Keep them busy for me I'll be right back" she said and she slunk into the bushes before he could reply. She snuck closer to the ship and went in behind a couple of exiting droids. She found herself in a cargo hold and ducked behind a crate. A droid passed her position and stacked a crate on the crated behind her. She moved sideways to avoid one being stacked on her.

She heard voices she vaguely recognized and ducked down farther and peered between the crates. Two of Dooku's dark siders were standing in the cargo bay. She vaguely recognized one from her class, a boy named Araz something. She used to make fun of his hair and call him razzleberry behind his back. The other was older she remembered seeing him at the upper class table. He had resented her status as Dooku's' favorite. He even accused her of sleeping her way to the top. Well all was fair in love or war she reasoned.

She remembered his name mostly because he pissed her off. It was Marq, something but the rest didn't matter. All that mattered was he had the better skills out of the two. He would be a challenge to take down. Fortunately she liked a challenge.

Marq suddenly spotted a movement behind the crate and moved it aside. He found her crouched there. "Well hello Isis, if you wanted a ride all you had to do was ask" said Marq. "No thanks my mother taught me to never accept a ride from a jack ass" she responded coolly. He set the levitating crate down next to her. She was surprised he didn't use it to crush her. Perhaps it was explosive and he didn't want to damage the ship.

"Come to return to the winning side?" Araz asked. She snorted, "I assure you whatever side I choose it will be the winning one" said Isis. "Ooh how very unjedi like" said Marq. "Or is all that an act Isis, you know you belong with us" said Marq "Dooku wants her taken alive" said Araz. "Oh really how interesting" she answered. Marq glared at Araz for talking too much. Isis made a mental note to only incapacitate Araz but kill Marq.

"I say she has an accident right here and it's a fatal one," said Marq. "Dooku will be angry," she said calmly. Not that she cared about their well-being but it was worth a try to get them to surrender. Araz looked scared "either your with me Araz or your against me which is it?" said Marq. Araz must have remembered her teasing him. He raised his weapon and ignited it. Then he charged at her.More proof of the threefold law.

She danced around him like a firefly. She avoided his blows and answered with her own. She had to side step the droids several times because they weren't programmed to go around combatants. She used them a few times as shields. When Marq joined Araz in the attack Isis got desperate. She was being backed towards an airlock. No way was she going in there. She flipped over their heads and removed Araz's sword arm as she did so.

He screamed and fell out of the fight. Now she only had Marq to worry about.

Base camp.

The clone roared into camp and screeched to a halt. He raced to the Jedi, since they were in command anyways. "Sir" said the man "where is the rest of your patrol?" asked Anakin "we found a separatist ship but before we could report it we were ambushed, they jammed our radio so we couldn't call for help" said the clone "where is Isis and the other soldier?" Asked A 'Sharad "they are under fire sir, but we must hurry she said something about keeping the ship from taking off" said the scout. Anakin got a worried look on his face. 'They must be trying to take off before the sandstorm hits" said A Sharad. "We must reach them before Isis does something foolish" said Anakin "like what?" said A Sharad "with Isis who knows?" said Anakin. He was running for the soldiers swoop bike. "Anakin you just can't go running off to save her, she's a Jedi she can take care of herself," said A Sharad. Anakin ignored him and started the bike. Before A Sharad could protest further he was off.

Anakin was worried too worried to pay any heed to A' Sharad. He had to get to Isis; he had just made peace with her damn it. A Sharad left one of the clone officers in charge. A clone everyone for some reason called Sam. Then he jumped on another swoop and followed Anakin. The foolish young Jedi was so intent on saving the girl that he didn't realize the leading edge of the storm was nearly upon them. If he didn't reach him in time, Anakin would die before he reached the girl.


	21. Chapter 21

Trust chapter 21

Unfortunately for her Marq was the more skilled of the two. They danced around the hold. Jumping on crates and slashing at them accidentally, when they tried to hit each other. "Heard you were dating Kenobi now" said Marq "what's the matter a Count not good enough for you?" he mocked she ignored his insults. They were lame anyways."Too bad after Asajj is through with him he'll be a broken and useless toy" said Marq. That got her attention. It had to be a trick he was dead Anakin saw him die. Or did he? "Liar" she hissed, "am I lying or is your Jedi," he teased "where is he?" she demanded, "you'll never know and when you do it'll be too late" he responded.

Isis growled her anger was taking over and she began to cast something dark and dangerous. She flung the spell and backed it with power born of anger and frustration. The energy wrapped around his blade when he tried to deflect it. Instead it clung to the energy blade and began to eat it. Marq lunged forward trying to end the fight before his blade was gone

Isis was a step beyond pissed now and was using it to fight with. "Where is he?" she asked, "what makes you think I'll tell you anything traitor" he replied. She reached out with the force with the intention of holding him down and forcing the information from him. She was too angry however and instead of holding his legs in place. It shattered the bones in them. Marq screamed and grabbed his legs. The light saber fell from his hand and went out. The energy snake attached to it crawled away from it looking for more power. It started to head for the ships systems. Isis redirected it towards Marq. Marq tried to crawl away. With two broken legs he wasn't very fast. The snaked wrapped itself around those broken legs and squeezed tight. He screamed again

"Where is he?" she asked her voice deceptively calm. "Screw you" he responded the snake tightened and shocked him. "My pet doesn't like your answers, now tell me where he is or I swear I'll let it eat you whole" she said "see I knew you were too dark to be a Jedi your one of us" he said. She could smell the faint odor of burning skin. The snake had absorbed the sabers heat as well. "If you don't give me any answers there is no reason to leave you alive" she said calmly and activated her saber.

The snake moved towards her blade. She shut it off. He laughed "your pet likes your saber too, guess you can't kill me" he mocked "guess wrong, eat him" she said The snake finished its upward climb and sucked the life force from his body while burning it to a crisp. Then it swallowed the remains. She waited until it was finished swallowing before she dissipated it. She would have really liked to get that information but part of her thought he was lying.

First she tapped into the force and told Anakin what was going on. Then with a last look at the char mark that had been Marq's body and with a sense of regret cause she didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. She cast a spell at the door. At first it fizzled and she though she had used the wrong one. Then smoke began to pour out from under the door. The door slid open and the pilot stumbled out. Isis hit him with a fire suppressor. Then tied him up. She used another spell to rid the room of the smoke illusion and took the pilots seat. She looked at the board in front of her and located the COM array after a few tries. Dialed to a republic frequency and tried to call base. " Morningstar to dust ball 1 please respond" she said trying the phrase on several republic frequencies before she got an answer.

"Pod racer to Morningstar, location please," said Anakins voice. "On Talisman dreams headed for who knows, advice?" she said. 'Can you turn around and come back?" asked Anakin. "That's a negative I'm locked out by some sort of security measures." she said she heard him swear on the other end. ' Morningstar be advised we are tracking you, what's your heading?" she looked a the nav display. "First jump is to sullust" said Isis "its still calculating the next one "she said "sit tight I'm on my way" said Anakin.

Previously, same time as the fight

As Isis faced off with Marq, Anakin was racing towards the ships landing site. A'Sharad intercepted him. The wind was blowing strongly now and was throwing sand and dust into the air. A' Sharad grabbed a struggling Anakin and steered him into an empty cargo container. Then he shut the door against the storm. The boy was swearing behind him. He turned in time to see Anakin ignite his light saber.

A' Sharad was confused but he wasn't about to let that get him killed. "Anakin what is the matter with you?" he asked. "Dirty stinking Tusken, you we're with them all along" Anakin hissed and attacked. A Sharad parried and stepped back "what makes you say that?" said A Sharad "your trying to prevent me from reaching her" he accused and attacked again. A' Sharad deflected and danced sideways. He didn't really want to fight the boy he just wanted answers. Anakin had been hostile to him since he had arrived and he wondered where the hatred had come from.

"I was trying to save your life, Skywalker, your no good to her if your dead," said A' Sharad. "I will not be to late to save her because of you" Anakin hissed and attacked again. It was all A' Sharad could do to keep the boy from seriously injuring him. He had to get him to see reason. "Who we're you too late to save?" asked A' Sharad. The question seemed to enrage Anakin to the point of madness. Not that A' Sharad thought he was currently acting sane. "How dare you?" hissed Anakin through clenched teeth. A' Sharad decided to push his luck so to speak and asked, "who was it? a sister, brother? Father? Or was it your mother?"

Anakin spat at him as he yelled. "As if you don't know" A' Sharad stepped back and parried yet another attack. "No I don't know" A'Sharad answered. "Why don't you tell me?" Said A 'Sharad. Anakin answered with a scream of rage and attacked yet again.

He overstepped in his anger and A Sharad was able to disarm him. Then he demanded an explanation. Anakin paced in the confined space. He was both angry and frustrated. He no longer could hear the ship outside but the force told him it had taken off.

The frustration coupled with his anger wasn't putting him in the best of moods to say the least. He didn't know what to tell this Tusken. So he opted for the truth. Since A' Sharad had his weapon as well as his own, there was nothing else to do. So he told him about his mother.

A' Sharad listened intently without interrupting him once. "If that is true I should peel my skin in shame" were the Tusken's only comments. The significance of such an act was lost on Anakin. Anakin was about to reply to A'Sharad's comment when he felt a ripple in the force.

Anakin was instantly alert and A Sharad fell silent sensing the communication between the two Jedi. Anakin came out of the slight trance. "Well?" said A' Sharad. "She is well and has control of the ship," said Anakin simply A' Sharad nodded obviously vindicated in his opinion of the young Jedi woman. A 'Sharad was about to say something when someone knocked on the cargo container door. They both looked at the door in shock

A Sharad made his way to the door a cautiously peered out. A clone trooper was at the door. "Sir is colonel Skywalker in there with you?" said the clone. "Yes he is, how did you reach us so fast?" asked A' Sharad

"We followed the trailing end of the storm sir," said the clone. "Smart move soldier" said Skywalker "we've been able to track the ship out system but it made the jump to hyperspace a few minutes ago" said the clone

"They're heading to sullust," said Anakin the clone didn't bother to ask how he knew that. It was a given that Jedi were strange. "I need a ship," said Anakin "you'll never catch them in time" said A Sharad.

Anakin ignored him and headed for the ship the clone had offered. "Anakin you have a duty to the republic" yelled a Sharad "I also have one to my apprentice, I'll be right back" said Anakin he closed the canopy and fired up the engines.


	22. Chapter 22

Trust 22

Anakin had calmed down some in the container but he was still very worried. Somewhere out there was a confederation ship carrying his former padawan into danger. He felt utterly helpless and it was a feeling he despised. "R2 plot a course to Sullest then calculate every possible jump point from there to confederation territories" said Anakin "yes I don't know if we have all their allies on record either" said Anakin. The small droid whistled in irritation and set to work. A few minutes later he was making the jump to hyperspace.

Isis watched with dread as the lines slowed back into stars again. Indicating that they were out of hyperspace. Parked in orbit over Sullest's only moon was a huge confederation destroyer. Isis swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. Her com board lit up and she answered it. Doing her best impression of Araz's voice. Since the boy sounded like a girl anyways it was easier to fake.

"We'll guide you in, stand by for tractor lock" said the droid on the other end. Isis debated just cutting a hole in the control board and attempting to make a run for it. Provided she didn't slice though any controls she would need. She would still have to make it out of range of those guns. She sighed and decided to just let herself get captured.

The tractor beam guided her to a smooth if somewhat rocky landing on the flight deck. She sighed and went towards the pilot in the back. He was swearing through his gag. She pulled it off. "No point in that now is there" she said, "go ahead and open the door we've landed," she said. She didn't really see any point to keeping the man tied up after all technically he was just the hired help.

The door slid open and droids walked in followed by Grievous. The transport captain actually looked pleased with himself as though he had captured her. Isis rolled her eyes as if. "Isis?" said Grievous in shock "yep, that'd be me, how are you doing Grievous" said Isis. "Fine I have this cough but.. What are you doing here?" said Grievous

He was obviously taken off guard by her friendly banter. "I should kill you for killing them" said Grievous he pointed to the two dead apprentices "didn't Dooku say that if a Jedi killed you that you were unworthy of the title Sith anyways" said Isis "yes well I'm still wondering what you would be considered these days" said Grievous He was eyeing Marq's body as he said it.

"Ordinarily we would just kill you, you know being a Jedi and all but Dooku left special orders for you" said Grievous "lead on" said Isis. The droids looked at Grievous as if to ask shouldn't we bind her. "Those are unnessarary, besides where would she go?" said Grievous

"This way please," said Grievous. Isis fell into step beside him, keeping pace with his long strides out of practiced ease. "So you joined the Jedi order," said Grievous "for the moment yes," said Isis. She wanted him to think she was reconsidering her choice of allies. In truth she was somewhat disappointed with the order. She could see the frustrations that Dooku had talked about, she saw them all to clearly mirrored in her former master.

"You regret your decision to help the Jedi," said Grievous "no not really just beginning to see how futile it was," said Isis. "You seek to trick me," said Grievous "now that would be very unjedi like of me wouldn't it." Said Isis. She smiled at him wickedly and Grievous felt unnerved for some reason. He led her to the bridge he wanted her where he could keep an eye on her.

He strode onto the bridge and headed straight to the communications array. Isis walked onto the bridge like she belonged there. If she were going to find out about Obi she would have to play along for a while. Besides it might even provide valuable information on their weaknesses and Dooku's student's.

Isis watched as Dooku's image materialized on the display board. After Grievous explained what had happened he glanced in her direction. Isis walked into view "hello Dooku" said Isis "Isis wow what a pleasant surprise, are you rejoining us?" said Dooku "I'm considering it" said Isis. She was being truthful in that statement just enough that Dooku wouldn't be able to detect it through the force.

"I look forward to seeing you again," said Dooku "Grievous see to it our returning student makes it home safely" said Dooku "as you wish sir" said Grievous. " Lay in a course to Commenor" said Grievous. "This way please," said Grievous he lead her from the bridge and into on of the officers salons. The door closed behind them "so what have you been up to?" said Isis "fighting, hunting Jedi when I get the chance, I have quite a collection would you like to see it" said Grievous

"Sure why not" said Isis "how are your friends?" said Grievous. He remembered she had been quite close to her friends. " Petra and Chani are off fighting so I never see them anymore and Kira.. Kira died," said Isis. She felt no reason to lie to Grievous after all everything she said could be verified. "I see, how did she die?" said Grievous "bomb on a carrier, Obi wan was also reported dead as well" said Isis. She was watching the cyborg for reaction.

If she hadn't taught herself years ago how to spot it, she would never have caught it. That tell tale sign that she had stirred some kind of emotional response to her statement. "Yes well how very unfortunate, for them both" said Grievous "yes very unfortunate to be declared dead when your not" said Isis

"Ah so that's why you're here, he won't tell you, you know," said Grievous "maybe, maybe not, so where's Asaj lately" said Isis. She smoothly changed the subject with feigned nonchalance.

"On Praetor, most likely torturing Jedi," said Grievous. Part of her being rebelled at the thought of pretending not to care but she had to do it. If it meant Obi Wan's life she'd dance with the devil himself just to save him.

The scary thing was she was about to. She was about to say more when the deck lurched beneath her feet. "What was that?" she asked "the guns fired for some reason, hold on I'll check," said Grievous. While Grievous had his back to her she reached out through the force and touched the mind of the pilot who was obviously pursuing her.

*Anakin run you don't have enough firepower to handle this ship* said Isis * not without you* he sent back * I'm fine Obi wan is alive on Praetor, now go* she sent then cut off his reply

Grievous was turning around. "It appears a small fighter craft has pursued you, my gunners have opened fire on him" Isis struggled with a decision, right now Anakin had to live, so he could save Obi.

"He already sent for reinforcements, he's working off a cruiser, we should get out of here" said Isis she was bluffing she knew Anakin was only backed by a small force of soldiers but she didn't want him unnecessarily killed trying to save her. "Are you certain?" said Grievous.

Isis lied, lied like a bad car salesman trying to sell Christine. "Yes it's a major operation there using the area as a staging point, I know they have at least three cruisers" said Isis. She racked her brain for names of cruisers she could use to verify she knew what she was saying. Grievous was eyeing her like he was debating on trusting her. She looked at the window like she was expecting those phantom ships to arrive.

"Which ones? He asked and Isis's mind called up a duty roster she had glanced at in passing. When she was back at the temple. "The cherub, wind hammer and sharshine" she said remembering the list. Grievous looked at her funny but seemed to believe her.

"All engines prepare for hyperspace jump," he said into the COM a few minutes later the ship jumped into hyperspace and Isis saw the lines in the window. * Sorry Anakin* she sent Grievous turned back towards her "that was Skywalker wasn't it?" said Grievous. "More than likely" said Isis. He walked closer to her.

"There were no other ships were there?" said Grievous before she could answer the COM beeped again Grievous hit the button almost literally. "Sir two capital ships just jumped into the area we just left, probes picked them up before they were blasted," said the droid on the bridge.

Some of Grievous' anger dissipated; perhaps she had been telling the truth. Her loyalty was still in doubt thought. "We will reach the rendezvous point in a few hours do not try to leave these rooms" said Grievous. "Fine, do you have any caf in the dispenser?" she asked he barely restrained the urge to growl at her. She was acting like she was a houseguest not a prisoner. "Yes and some scoones, Dooku always stocks them," said Grievous. He was trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He walked to the door, his hand poised above the panel "oh and Grievous" said Isis. He turned to glare at her. She smiled at him and said "nice to see you too"

He walked out the door and shut it quickly behind him. Isis didn't bother to stifle the giggle. She walked over to the dispenser on the wall pulled a cup that said property of Dooku do not touch on it and poured herself a cup of caf, dumped a bunch of sweetener in it and pulled a scone out of the cupboard. She sat back in what was most likely Dooku's favorite chair and ate his scoones and drank his caf like it was hers.

Anakin watched in disbelief as the ship jumped into hyperspace "no, no, damn it no!" said Anakin "R2 where are they going?" said Anakin "what do you mean the signals scrambled?" said Anakin. He was about to pursue anyways when a capital ship appeared behind him. Fortunately it was one of theirs. Before turning towards the ship he spotted the probe floating next to some asteroid debris and shot it down.

Once on board the ship he called the temple and they refused to let him go to Praetor to rescue Obi wan. He debated doing so anyways, he shut off the COM to the temple and talked to Palpatine. He seemed to be someone who genuinely cared for Anakin's problems. Palpatine urged Anakin to follow orders, reasoning that Obi wan could rescue himself.

The call left him feeling just as frustrated as before not to mention worried. Dooku wouldn't hurt her, he hoped. The man had said he loved her, but does a Sith ever truly love someone.

Two days later Obi wan came limping home in a confederate craft carrying an unknown light saber. Leaving behind a very pissed off Asaj. Obi wan was laid up in the temples healing halls for about a week.

Anakin had avoided seeing him for all that time. Mostly because he didn't truly want him to know about Isis yet. He no longer had that option; on the holonews Dooku had released a statement. He was getting married, to Isis. Anakin walked in just as Obi wan's remote hit the wall. Anakin paused he could feel the anger radiating off the older Jedi.

"When were you going to tell me?" said Obi "I didn't know how," said Anakin. Obi wan slid his legs out of bed. "Where are you going?" said Anakin "to stop a wedding" hissed Obi wan. His legs were still protesting those horrible parasites Asaj had injected him with.

"Obi wan your in no condition to do this" said Anakin Obi wan glared at him "I don't care" he said "they won't let you go, besides we have guard duty over the chancellor" said Anakin "let some other Jedi do it" said Obi wan "Obi, we'll get her back you know we will" said Anakin


	23. Chapter 23

Trust 23

"Yeah I know but in the meantime she goes through what at his hands?" said Obi Wan "Obi wan at least let the healers clear you first" said Anakin "we both know there is no time for that" said Obi wan. Obi wan headed for the door with an exasperated Anakin in tow. "Obi wan!" said Anakin "What?" he answered a bit more forcibly "you don't even know where to look" said Anakin "I know and now we have a time limit" said Obi wan "she won't do it you know" said Anakin. "Yeah she will if he convinces her that I'm still in Asaj's hands," said Obi wan

"I killed Asaj" said Anakin "yeah I know but she doesn't and I doubt Dooku will be volunteering that information any time soon" said Obi wan "he would do that?" said Anakin "the guys a Sith, besides he's already stooped to blackmail to get her into his bed, what's one more lie to him" said Obi wan "he blackmailed her into sleeping with him, why didn't she tell me?" said Anakin "she didn't tell me her friends did, I don't think she would tell anyone about something like that" said Obi wan. "Now come on we have got to find her," said obi wan he headed out of the healers halls and strait to the hanger bay. "Your going to take a shuttle?" said Anakin "no I'm taking the one I flew here, I'm hoping it will yield a clue as to where she's being held" said Obi wan "I do hope she's all right" said Anakin.

Separatist ship, Isis' temporary quarters

Dooku walked into the room without bothering to knock. Isis was sitting in the lounge area of the cabin a bowl of snacks in her lap and Grievous sitting next to her. They were watching a holofilm together. "What are you doing?" said Dooku "Shush its just starting to get good," said Isis. Dooku promptly shut it off. "hey!" protested Grievous then he spotted Dooku and hastily climbed to his feet. "Is this your idea of keeping an eye on a prisoner?" said Dooku "no sir, you said she was a guest, though sir" said Grievous

Isis remained seated during the exchange. "Don't you have duties to attend to?" said Dooku "yes of course" said Grievous.

He quickly left the room, and Dooku turned back to Isis sitting on his couch. "Enjoying yourself my dear?" said Dooku "I was until you turned it off" said Isis. She scooted over and let Dooku sit next to her. "We have much to discuss" said Dooku "fine after the movie, popcorn?" said Isis. He frowned but took the offered bowl, grabbed a handful and ate some. He decided to humor her and watched the film with her. She leaned back against him and he put an arm around her.

"I really missed you, you know," he said softly. "I know but its not like you haven't been busy" said Isis "let me guess your referring to Asaj's little house guest" said Dooku.

He knew for a fact that Asaj was dead; she foolishly tried to kill Skywalker a few weeks ago. Isis wouldn't know that however, having been here for three days already.

"The same, where is he?" said Isis "somewhere safe I would assume" said Dooku

"I want him a whole lot safer" said Isis "well my dear we can't always have what we want" said Dooku "but we can arrange it" said Isis

Dooku sighed he didn't really want to talk about Obi wan but she had presented him with an interesting prospect. "Yes but such an arrangement would cost dearly" said Dooku "so you must ask yourself what is his life worth to you?" said Dooku "what is the price you ask?" said Isis. She had turned away from him, her thoughts were troubled and he caught the hint of despair. "Nothing horrible I assure you simply a yes to a question made before," said Dooku. "That's it, that's your price, me for him?" said Isis

"Yes, your hand in marriage and I'll let him go personally" said Dooku. "You'll let him go home, not kill him or harm him further?" said Isis "yes, of course, anything you wish my dear" he said he took her hands in his. She was looking anywhere but at him. Her finger trembled in his grasp, he wasn't sure if was from fear or nervousness. "Yes then, I accept your terms so long as I have your word," said Isis. "Given freely and without hesitation," said Dooku she looked away from him again and he put his fingers under her chin.

Tilting her head back so she looked at him. She was trying to keep from crying. "Do not fret my love it will not be horrible I promise you," said Dooku. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. "I'll go make the arrangements you rest and please don't cry," he said softly.

He walked out of the room soon after that. After he was good and gone Isis sunk to her knees, letting the despair overtake her she cried. Two days later he announced their wedding to a holonews network. Isis was beyond caring she didn't even choose her own dress.

"Its going to coincide with your wedding" said Grievous "that cannot be helped, besides I believe my bride would like to have at least one person she knows at her wedding" said Dooku "yes well I doubt the chancellor will remain quiet while you kidnap him and force him to watch a wedding." Said Grievous

"Well it could always be worse, we could be forcing him to watch you do karaoke" said Dooku "what is karaoke?" said Grievous "singing along to show tunes" said Dooku "its an odd custom from my fiancé's home world, I believe it is considered entertaining" said Dooku "sounds more like torture" said Durge. Grievous started to say something then thought better of it. "I still can't believe your marrying a Jedi" said Durge "Sith, Jedi corrupted for a short while but Sith now" said Dooku "and very soon the next Countess of Serreno" said Grievous

"Speaking of which we are within orbit sir" said the droid manning the helm. "Ah about time, be seeing you soon gentlemen but if you'll excuse me its time for my fiancé to meet the family," said Dooku

Isis was nervous the whole shuttle ride down. How would she handle those embarrassing questions? "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" said Isis again. "Breath my love and stop worrying so they will love you" said Dooku the house or was it safe to call it a mansion, was huge. It was almost a pueblo type style but the stone was obviously cut and the set in place. The gardens were meticulously maintained; she wondered what it would have been like to grow up in a house like this one.

"I have no idea I was raised at the temple," said Dooku. She looked sad for a moment; she had seen how young the younglings were when they got to the temple. Isis thought it was very wrong that they never got to know their parents. "Yes that is sad" he said softly and tightened his grip on her hand. His family was really nice people and they seemed genuinely to like her. An elderly relative, a sweet woman who Isis wasn't sure if she was a grandmother to Dooku or an Aunt gave her something to wear on her wedding day. All in all she felt welcomed to the family after they finally left.

Separatist ship, wedding day

Dooku's plan to kidnap the chancellor went off without a hitch, though they were being persued. Isis was dressed in her wedding dress and waiting for her escort. She was staring at herself in the mirror. She looked good in the dress she decided too bad she didn't actually love the groom. One of Greivous' guards poked its head through the door "its time" said the droid. She drew a deep breath and followed the droid. He led her to the lift and they ascended to the main bridge. The ships captain, a nemodian would be doing the ceremony.

Dooku had the paperwork already done and she had already signed them. The only thing left was to make it official. The droid walked her down the aisle, or would it be gangplank on a ship. She didn't know for sure but was too busy eyeing the rest of her wedding party. The chancellor Palpatine was tied to a chair watching the whole thing. Greivous was serving as Dooku's best man and the rest of his guards were her

Brides' maids. She shook her head, what a weird wedding ceremony this was going to be.

Meanwhile also on the ship

Anakin and Obi wan were sneaking their way though the lift tubes. "Did you feel that?" said Anakin "Isis, she's here" said Obi wan "I just hope she's still on our side" said Anakin.


	24. Chapter 24

Trust 24

"What if she's not?" said Anakin "then we do what we have to do" said Obi wan "I don't know if I can" said Anakin. Obi wan looked strained for a moment. "Then lets hope we do not have to" said Obi wan. He cut through the lift doors in front of him. He was about to go through when Anakin's hand stayed him. "Obi wan she's been in his hands for almost a month" said Anakin "I know, don't worry I doubt she's turned if anything she probably has Dooku jumping through hoops" said Obi wan. He climbed into the shaft followed by Anakin."You love her don't you?" said Anakin Obi wan looked pained for a second "and you don't" said Obi wan

Three weeks earlier

Dooku had been surprisingly attentive since she came back to him, as he put it. She knew he was the one running interference with the separatists for her. He was apparently trying to reverse her traitor status with them. He said that Obi wan was freed, though Isis worried that he meant killed not released. Unfortunately she had no way out of her bargain. Despite her being unbound she was still very much a prisoner.

Though he did answer her questions without too much avoidance. The answers made her wonder even more what Sidious' real game plan was. Standing here now brought her no closer to them either way.

Back to bridge, wedding ceremony

The ships captain began the ceremony, his strange accent made the words almost comical sounding. It was like having Elmer Fudd perform her wedding; she tried real hard to stifle the urge to giggle. The ceremony seemed to be taking forever. Just as they were about to announce that they were husband and wife, the door burst open.

"I abject" said Obi wan "Obi wan the time to object was ten minutes ago your too late were already married" said Dooku

"Then she's about to be a widow" said Anakin "I highly doubt that" said Dooku "Isis be a dear and guard the chancellor for me" said Dooku. Isis rolled her eyes at the request but she did get out of the way. "Are you all right?" said Obi wan

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" said Isis "he didn't hurt you?" said Obi wan "no why?" said Isis. "Isis, Palpatine, now!" he ordered. "Be careful," she said

She glared at him and headed for the chancellor. Greivous and his guards blocked Obi wan from following her.

Obi wan was able to take out the guards but Grievous dumped scaffolding on top of Obi. Meanwhile Isis was freeing Palpatine. "Very good my dear, betray him just like I knew you would" said Palpatine the voice sounded familiar so she looked up.

For a split second it didn't dawn on her what she was seeing. Until he spoke and something in her head clicked. Palpatine was Sidious; she drew back a pace in surprise. The old man smiled at her "what a clever girl you are" said Sidious. Isis looked at the scene before her from a new perspective. Sidious wasn't on Dooku's side. Dooku was being set up, but why?

"Are you going to finish releasing me or watch the show?" said Palpatine she glanced at him in time to see him flick his fingers and use the force to knock more debris on top of Obi wan. So it was about Anakin all along. She murmured a spell under her breath and Sidious glared at her "some things should be earned don't you agree" said Isis she met his eyes when she said it letting him know with a glance that she knew what he was doing.

"Yes, indeed they should," said Sidious he sat back in his chair and just watched for now.

One of the bodyguards was standing up and instead of heading for the two combatants he headed for Isis and Sidious. Isis drew her saber, Dooku had insisted that she be armed, and he didn't fully trust his allies not to harm her he said. The guard was obviously some sort of back up plan, though whom he was supposed to eliminate was debatable. Isis placed herself between the chancellor and the guard and made ready to defend the asshole.

After fighting him for a few minutes his aim was obvious, he was trying to kill Palpatine.

Isis fought it across the floor and eventually took it down.

The guard had just hit the floor when she heard Dooku cry out and do the same. She glanced over at the other fight. Dooku was on the ground; one of his arms was on the ground near her. Anakin was standing over him "Anakin no!" yelled Isis

She could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to kill him. "He's much too dangerous to let live my son," said Palpatine "Anakin don't, we'll take him back and he'll stand trial" said Isis

Anakin looked at her taking in the state of her dress and her battered appearance and it just made the anger swell in him. "There can only be one kind of justice for the likes of him," said Anakin then he drew both Dooku's and his own sabers across Dooku's neck in a scissors like motion. Dooku's head toppled from his shoulders and Isis stared in open-mouthed shock.

He turned off the sabers and walked towards her. Isis moved away from him and watched mutely as he cut the chancellor free. She numbly walked towards Obi wan and checked his pulse. She avoided looking at Dooku's body the whole time; afraid she would give into her sudden nausea

Anakin was watching her "are you going to help me or stand there?" said Isis "that would depend on you," said Anakin "on me how?" said Isis "on whose side your on and if you married him willingly?" said Anakin "Anakin there isn't time for that, the ship is going down, now help me damn it!" she said

He stayed put, and she swore at him "damn it what do you want to hear that he dragged me kicking and screaming to the alter?" said Isis "well it didn't happen, I made a bargain, because I thought he still had Obi wan" said Isis

She was angrily flinging pieces of debris off of Obi wan. Anakin outstretched one hand and the debris floated off of Obi wan. Isis grabbed Obi and dragged him clear. Anakin walked towards her and knelt next to her as she kneeled beside Obi wan.

"Don't ever do that again, I said I'd come for you and I will, next time believe me," said Anakin. Isis just nodded in response. Too numbed by his tone to say anything else. Anakin turned his back on her a walked over to Dooku's body while she kneeled beside Obi wan. He kept his saber on however and was watching her warily. "You seem to have lost your friends my dear," said Palpatine. She glared at him but didn't say anything in return she was still numbed by Anakin's actions and unsure if he was still her friend.

Palpatine looked at her then approached Anakin. "It is possible that she simply gave up hoping to be rescued, perhaps you judge her too harshly?" said Palpatine. "Are you saying that she didn't agree to this willingly?" said Anakin "all I'm saying is that if given a choice what woman would willingly marry a Sith" said Palpatine.

Anakin seemed to be thinking it over for a few seconds, his gaze briefly flickering to her. She didn't look very threatening and she had defended the chancellor. He turned off his blade if anything she looked sad and slightly bedraggled.

Isis looked at Palpatine funny, why was he defending her? Anakin looked away from her and at Obi wan, Palpatine had told him that Isis had bargained her freedom for their safety. It felt wrong to decry her sacrifice even if it was in vain. She hadn't known that it had been though, so she did the only thing she could to save them. It made him nauseous to know that she loved them that much while the council condoned them using her.

"We need to get off the ship," said Palpatine. Anakin reached for Obi- wan's fallen form. "Leave him he'll only slow us down" said Palpatine Isis reached for him at the same time. "Fine Isis you and Palpatine help Obi wan I'll take the lead," said Anakin

Isis slid an arm under Obi- wan's arm and murmured a strength spell under her breath before lifting him up partially. Palpatine groaned and took up the other side of Obi wan. He was muttering complaints the whole time. Palpatine waited until Anakin was far enough ahead of them to mutter, "you know he was going to kill you"

"So why did you stop him?" said Isis the old man smiled at her and said, "I have my reasons"

Two weeks after Obi wan's disappearance and before her capture

Isis had been confined to temple despite her protests. She took some shrapnel in her left leg on an assignment so the temple healers had recommended she remain at temple until healed. She was now at least able to leave the bacta tanks and the bed and walk around.

She had been working on regaining her mobility in the injured leg. Maybe that's why she found herself on the practice sands. She watched the combatants below her until she spotted a familiar face. Korto was in the arena facing off against a fellow Jedi. She watched them until Korto won then approached him. "Wow nicely done" said Isis "well hello they're my dear long time no see" said Korto "hello Vos, it is Vos right?" said Isis

"Yes actually it is, though my first name isn't actually Korto its Quinlin," he said with a smile. "Would you care to go a few rounds?" he said with a smile. His manner left her wondering what kind of rounds he was really referring to. "I'd love to but my healer would have a nerf," said Isis he laughed "never heard of that happening before, I'll take it easy on you, just a few katas" said Vos

She shrugged that actually sounded like fun after so much time confined to bed. "Sure sounds great," she said

She took out her saber and ignited it. They went through the katas easily. "You seem to be healed to me, want to try some sparing?" said Vos "sure" she said then she dropped into a fighting stance.

They went back and forth for a few minutes "your skills are definitely improving Anakin must be a fine teacher" said Vos. Isis responded with a blow that was a little harder than she intended. "Was that anger?" said Vos in surprise "sorry Anakin is a bit of a sore subject lately" said Isis "would you mind telling me why?" said Vos "yes actually I would, sorry" she said

"Have you tried discussing it with him, you two seemed so close" said Vos. Isis winched, if only he knew how accurate those words were. Vos had left himself open in his effort to discuss her dilemma so she used the opening to dump him on his behind.

From somewhere to her right someone was clapping. It was Anakin "wow good match you know Vos you might actually win one if you talked less" said Anakin. Vos climbed to his feet and brushed his robes off. "Really and how long has it been since our chosen one has actually sparred with anyone?" said Vos "was that an invitation Vos" said Anakin "actually yes well I'll even bet she can beat you like she is now" said Vos

Isis groaned this had gone from a friendly bout to a testosterone fest. She briefly thought about closing up her saber and going home.

"Well Isis are you up to it?" said Vos. Isis shrugged she had wanted a workout. Though she wasn't looking forward to having her ass handed to her. Nor was she even looking forward to being in the same room as Anakin for any length of time.

"Sure why not?" she answered. "Are you sure your up to this " Anakin asked as he took his position across from her on the sands. "I'm fine," she answered curtly. She didn't even meet his eyes. Something about his tone kicked something in her, giving rise to a stubborn refusal to show him any weakness. Another part of her wanted to beat Anakin senseless. Vos walked over to the viewing area and reached discreetly into his bag.

Isis ignited her blade and Anakin did the same "what no how are you?" said Anakin He said it in a teasing voice so she assumed he was trying to talk to her, too bad she didn't feel like talking. "I thought you just berated Vos for doing that?" she mocked back He chuckled "so I did, didn't I?" he said. She attacked him and he sidestepped.

"Your unusually quiet, where's the usual banter?" said Anakin She circled "thought you wanted to fight?" she said snidely "is that what you want Isis?" he asked She smiled wickedly "do you?" he asked she responded by attacking him again. He stepped out of the way just in time to avoid her blade coming way to close to his face instead he got a haircut.

Her attack had put her backside to him so he playfully kicked her in the ass. His playfulness was having an opposite effect on her mood. The anger she had been avoiding came bubbling to the surface like water out of a dam. She swung a back blow with a lot more force than was necessary. The blow drove him backward in surprise.

He reached out to read her force signature; usually he couldn't read it unless a strong emotion gripped her. Like it was doing now, Anger was coloring her signature almost black. "Isis?" he said in question. She met his eyes in that instant and he knew now that she was no longer engaged in a friendly sparing session. She meant to kill him and she just might succeed if he didn't start defending himself better.

Vos smiled in the stands as he watched the holorecorder in his bag was getting the whole fight. This was precisely why Dooku had wanted her watched. She was showing her Sith training right now and it was all the Jedi chosen one could do to keep himself from dying on the practice sands.

Anakin narrowly blocked a blow that would have removed part of his face "Isis talk to me" said Anakin She growled in response and attacked more viciously. "Fine so be it," said Anakin. He didn't want to hurt her but he needed to get that saber from her hands before she killed him. He was rapidly trying to think of a way to defeat her without maiming her or worse when his legs went out from under him and he found himself unable to move.

His hand was closed over his saber but he couldn't raise it. Isis stepped on his hand and he gasped as her foot crunched a few gears. Her blade was hovering inches from his throat. "Isis?" he whispered softly "do you surrender?" she asked coldly. "Are you going to kill me if I don't?" said Anakin. He didn't bother to hide the bit of fear in his voice. She had him, he was effectively helpless and it scared him.

She blinked in surprise the red haze she had been using to fight him was fading. His words finally registered and she stepped back in horror. "Yes, then" he said she stepped back further and turned off her saber. Then she ran from the room as the realization of what she almost did finally hit her. It wasn't until she was clear of the room that he was able to move again. "Isis wait!" he yelled. "Wow she's better than I thought," said Vos. Anakin barely resisted the urge to hit him before he took off after Isis.

He caught the sight of her fleeing figure as it headed for one of the balconies. "Isis wait, please!" he yelled again and ran after her. He caught her on one of the balconies "Isis please we must talk" said Anakin "I have nothing to say to you" she yelled back "yes you do or you wouldn't have tried to kill me" said Anakin "Anakin please just leave me alone" said Isis "I can't" he said and moved forward. "Well try," she said "there is do or do not." he started to say "there is no try, I get it now leave me alone" said Isis

"Not until you answer me one thing?" he said "fine whatever what is it?" she said back "were you trying to kill me Isis?" he asked she turned towards the balcony rail and then nodded yes quietly. "Then your still angry with me?" he asked. She kept her back to him and nodded yes again "Isis face me please" he said softly. She shook her head no, so he stepped forward instead. He put his arms around her. She turned to look at him "I'm sorry" she half sobbed before clinging to his chest.

"It's all right I understand" he said softly "you can't possibly understand..Sniffle..What you did to me," she said. He looked guilty and sad "your right I can't, all I can do is live the rest of my life begging for your forgiveness" he said softly "I can't give it, not now its too soon" she said. "Then I'll wait" he said he held her for a few more seconds then regretfully released her when she pulled away from him.


	25. Chapter 25

Trust 25

Present time, back on the separatist ship

The fires and damage to the rest of the ship forced them to go up the lift shaft to the secondary bridge. At this point flying the already damaged cruiser was a mute point; all they could do now was attempt a graceful crash landing. Anakin took the lead carrying Obi wan on his back while Isis was left to aid the chancellor. "You know they will never accept you back into the order after being so long in Dooku's interest" said Palpatine. Isis shrugged "then maybe I'll just get a job" said Isis. The old man laughed as he climbed. "As what?" he said, "oh I don't know how does bodyguard work sound, I heard it pays well" said Isis.

Though she was talking on a friendly basis with the man she was still watching him warily. He was after all a Sith and they were as tricky as rattlesnakes. "Perhaps I can find an opening on my staff" said Palpatine "with all due respect sir I'm going no where near your staff" said Isis. The old man started laughing as he caught her double meaning.

To her relief Obi wan woke up and started climbing on his own right before they reached the lift doors. He helped Anakin hold them open while they helped first Palpatine onto the floor they had climbed to then Isis was helped through the doors. Obi wan took the opportunity to hold her tightly against him the second she was out of the shaft. "I was so worried about you" said Obi wan "and I you" she said into his robe front. He helped her to her feet and the dress ripped once again. The hem was now in tatters both from the climb and her fight earlier.

"You look lovely by the way" said Obi wan "I do not, I have grease on my cheeks for crying out loud" said Isis "it never looked better on someone" said Obi. Anakin cleared his throat "ah trying to stay alive remember," said Anakin. Isis grinned at Obi sheepishly," guess there's time for this later" said Isis. Obi wan kissed her on the lips one last time before he headed down the corridor with Anakin, Isis and Palpatine followed a bit slower than the two Jedi. Palpatine was the only one of them to catch Anakin's expression when obi wan kissed her.

"I wonder will he think you so lovely later on when the council drums you out of the order" said Palpatine. Isis glared at him in irritation and some warning she didn't like the look on his face. She took a seat opposite him as Anakin and Obi tried to land the ship. Anakin was swearing in huttese and Isis winched at the words he was using. He must have forgotten he taught her that language. "This is going to be messy brace yourselves," said Anakin "is they're any other kind?" said Isis

The words had scarcely left her mouth when the ship touched down. It shudders and bounced and Isis was glad she had strapped herself in because the bouncing threatened to dislodge her and fling her around the room. By the time the ship finally stopped she was ready to toss her cookies. Palpatine looked grayish white to almost green. She waited a few seconds before unstrapping herself. Unsure her legs would hold her after that ride. Anakin and Obi wan looked only slightly shaken up.

Palpatine was unstrapping himself and Anakin asked him if he was all right. He didn't ask her but instead followed the chancellor out the escape hatch. Obi wan helped her to her feet and asked her how she was. "I'm fine I think, a little shaken but I'm ok," she answered he responded to her reassurance by putting an arm around her and guiding her to the shaft. He made sure she went first out the emergency exit then followed her.

On the ground it was a riot of police cruisers and emergency personnel as firefighters tried to put out the burning cruiser. Temple personal guided them through the worst of the throng and to a more private setting. The chancellor was checked out medically before being released to return to the senate building. Anakin and Obi wan rode with him. Since Obi wan refused to leave her side she stayed with them.

Obi wisely let his former apprentice get all the credit for the rescue and the defeat of Dooku. Obi wan and Isis stayed on the transport listening to the questions until it pulled away and headed for the temple. Not before a reporter asked about Isis. Anakin flinched but remained calm and told the woman that Isis had been saved as well.

Isis leaned back into Obi wan's arms and waited for the twenty questions that were soon to follow. "Why did you do it?" asked Obi wan "I thought he still had you" said Isis "he didn't I escaped two days after he caught you" said Obi wan "And Asaj?" said Isis "Anakin killed her I don't know the details I was still healing but he says he did and I believe him" said Obi wan. "You wanted to do it yourself?" said Isis "yes, but it would have driven me to the dark side" said Obi wan

"She wasn't worth it" said Isis "Anakin thought you were" said Obi wan "yeah I know," she said. He was watching her like he was expecting something more. "Do you want to talk about it?" he said "not really but I suppose I should sometime" said Isis. Obi wan drew in a breath. "This is behind us so please don't turn it into an issue" said Isis

"Why would it be an issue?" said Obi wan his eyes narrowed suspiciously Isis sighed "something happened between us the day you went missing" said Isis "what?" he said "it was unplanned or at least I hope it was, but Anakin and I, we, slept together" said Isis. "You slept together, that's why the tension between you two?" said Obi wan "no not entirely, I wasn't exactly up to giving my consent, if you know what I mean?" said Isis. Obi wan drew back and leaned against the transport door. His jaw tightened but that was the only visible line he was upset.

"Have you told anyone, how much of it wasn't consented to?" said Obi "yes I told Aayla and Petra and I'm not sure he, he did something to my memories" she said softly. Obi wan had gone completely quiet and Isis was starting to worry. "Obi wan?" she said

"Did he admit to it?" said Obi wan. His voice was soft but it held an edge of steel Isis had never heard before. "Yes and we've been talking about it, please let me handle this Obi wan" said Isis he meant her gaze and Isis shivered the transport cabin seemed to be getting colder. "Obi wan?" said Isis

The transport stopped and she climbed out with Obi wan. "We will deal with this later for now we need to deal with our report to the council" said Obi wan. He started up the walkway to the temple doors. Isis stayed put frozen in place by doubts. Her bold words from earlier were running away from her like water. "Isis I'll stand with you, you have no reason to be ashamed," said Obi wan.

He was holding out his hand to her. She reached out and took it allowing him to lead her into the temple. While he navigated them down the halls she stamped down her doubts and fears. So by the time they reach the council's doors she was her same brave self again or at the very least a very convincing glamour of it.

Inside the council chambers

Isis had decided on the honest approach, she even considered using her knowledge of who Sidious was as a trump card. In the end she didn't however, though she should have. "So you did actually marry him?" said Mace. Isis grimaced in disgust that really wasn't that feigned. "Yes unfortunately but the marriage only lasted a few minutes," said Isis "a few minutes?" said Opo

"Yes I was made a widow soon after that" said Isis she waved to Obi wan. "So let me get this strait you consented to marrying a Sith lord in order to save a fellow Jedi" said Adi.

Isis nodded yes and held her head high awaiting their verdict. Adi looked at Mace and the others exchanged glances for a second "well then let me commend you on your bravery, it shows a tremendous amount of loyalty not to mention skill to be able to out smart a Sith" said Ki- mundi "you are dismissed Knight Morningstar" said Mace. Isis left the room and tried not to breath a sigh of relief within earshot of the door. She headed for her rooms and changed into her robes after a long sonic shower.

After she had left and they were sure she was good and gone. "So what is your opinion of Knight Morningstar's loyalty?" said Mace "I believe she is securely loyal to the order master" said Obi wan "for this order or for you?" said Ki mundi "both master you asked me to cement her loyalty any way necessary I have done so, it's somewhat reasonable that she would form some sort of attachment to me as per the bonds you asked me to forge" said Obi wan "I see" said Mace. Obi- wan hated the council's way of belittling the knight in its attention, in this case him. They had done it to him over Siri and he had foolishly allowed it, no more.

"Well in knight Morningstar's case we applaud her resourcefulness I hope in the future she will find another way to accomplish her goals," said Mace. Obi wan sighed "I whole heartedly concur" said Obi wan "in the mean time we will look into nullifying her vows and returning her to an active status within the order. "If I may state one more thing it was knight Morningstar who killed Dooku" said Obi wan "witness this you did?" said Yoda "no but master Skywalker did," said Obi wan

Two days later, temple

Anakin was still avoiding her and Obi wan was hovering near her at all times. She let it go because he was probably just worried he would lose her again. She knew the experience had scared him almost as much as it had scared her. The council tried to get her marriage annulled; unfortunately Serrano law wouldn't allow it. Dooku had left no heir so she was by defacto the new countess of Serrano. For life it seemed like. Since the Serrano government refused to budge on the matter the council had to request she seek other quarters.

Ironically Anakin was the one to provide them, though Isis suspected it had more to due with Palpatine's influence. Especially when his office paid the rent automatically every month. He even sent her flowers as a house-warming gift. She incinerated them after the guests left the room, dubbing them most likely poisonous. She found out that she was two floors down from Padme's apartment when she ran into Anakin in the lift. He was polite to her but seemed to be keeping his distance for some reason. This puzzled her but he refused to explain his reasons even when cornered.

So one night she waited for him in ambush. "You know if someone wanted to track your movements it would be very easy" said Isis she had been standing at the back of the lift with a concealing spell over her waiting for him.

She was rewarded with his jump and saw his hand reflexatively go to his light saber. She held it up and he glared at her. She giggled and held it out to him. He grabbed it back and slapped it on his side. "Let me guess another midnight craving for something weird," said Isis. he turned away and refused to answer her. She cast a spell and the lift stopped moving. Anakin pushed the emergency button. "Anakin it won't work, all I want to do is talk," said Isis

He glared at her and tried the button anyways. "So how far along is she?" said Isis "oh about four months" he said then realised he had done exactly what she wanted. "Why are you avoiding me?" said Isis "because he asked me to" said Anakin softly "who asked you to?" said Isis Anakin paced in the confined space she stepped back to allow him "Obi wan, he threatened to kill me if I so much as look at you wrong" said Anakin he sounded as though the threat had actually hurt him.

She reasoned that it had after all they had been like father and son. "Anakin I didn't tell him to do that" said Isis "you didn't have to, he did it on his own, he loves you, did you really expect him to do nothing?" said Anakin "I hoped he had better self control than to threaten a friend" said Isis Anakin laughed at her "what's so funny?" she said.

"Then your delusional or know nothing of men, take your pick" said Anakin "why?" said Isis "because if another man had touched Padme or you like that I would have cut him to pieces, literally, friend or not" said Anakin "or me?" said Isis he cursed under his breath "are you really that stupid that you don't get it by now?" said Anakin he moved closer to her and pined her to a wall. "Your tearing me apart you foolish woman can't you see that?" said Anakin

"Why?" said Isis "because I love you almost as much as I love Padme you nerf brained girl" said Anakin he was inches from her face when he said it. "Damn it, why are you doing this to me?" said Anakin. She smiled and released the doors and stepped off on that floor. "Congratulations by the way" she said as the doors slid shut on his confused look.

Palpatine's office

He was watching on his screen as the doors slid shut on Anakin's dumbfounded features. Isis got off the lift and Anakin continued to the ground floor. A woman got on the lift he exited and retrieved the recording device. She got off on the next floor rounded a corner and changed into someone else. She lifted a com to her mouth "well did you get that?" said the woman "oh yes loud and clear, good work" said Palpatine. He sat back in his chair and wondered just what he could do to the Jedi chosen one with this information. "In love with two women, my aren't we ambitious" said Palpatine with a chuckle. "One of which is expecting" said Palpatine he sat back in his chair with a wicked smile on his face.

Isis's apartment

Isis was attempting some yoga to clear her tension from her body. It wasn't working. Anakin's words kept echoing in her head. The council had told her earlier this morning that they couldn't get the Serrano council to annul her marriage so she had tried to speak to the senator from Serrano herself. Only to be told that the position rightly belonged to her.

An argument ensued because she didn't want the job. Politics was not her forte, besides the man had earned his way to the top. It would have made her feel like an ass for usurping his position. He wouldn't budge at all on the Countess matter so she ended up cutting the conversation short. "You have to understand my world has a tradition of conquest so you understand an unwilling bride is not an excuse to annul a marriage" he had said.

She barely resisted the urge to turn him into a tadpole. Instead she hung up did several katas then tried yoga. She still wanted to scream. Because the Serrano government wouldn't budge on the matter the council had refused to jeopardize her safety. Which left her with nothing to do at all. It was driving her stir crazy, with nothing to do and her friends at the far reaches to the galaxy. Obi wan acting like an over protective mother hen and Anakin not speaking to her unless he had no choice. She was bored out of her mind.

Her com chimed and she absently reached for it, she heard my lady and threw it across the room. It shattered on a far wall just as the door chime went off. She walked over and looked at the display for the door cam. It was Padme. Isis opened the door in surprise "Anakin said you were in the building so I thought I'd stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood" said Padme

She waddled into the room and it was then that Isis noticed the swelled belly. "Your pregnant?" said Isis "yes but hush, no one knows, but a few of my guards and aides" said Padme "oh, ah may I ask why?" said Isis. His weird food run's suddenly making sense, she felt like an idiot for not realizing it before. Padme looked at her funny as if considering something then said "if they knew they would kick him out of the order" said Padme. What he said earlier was making her nauseous how could he?

Her eyes widened suddenly all of Anakin's weird behavior made sense; he was hiding a relationship from the order. "Wow that is a dozy, so have you decided what you will do when they are born?" said Isis "they?" said Padme "yeah they, it's obvious that your carrying twins" said Isis "oh dear, my, no I thought I was having only one" said Padme

"Oh dear where are my manners please sit down can I get you some tea, no wait caffeine is bad ah fruit juice?" said Isis "fruit juice is fine whatever you have I don't mean to be a bother" said Padme "oh your not your actually the only one I've seen in a while everyone else is too busy I guess" said Isis she was pouring the contents of a carton into a glass and carrying it over to Padme. She sat down across from her and sipped on her own glass.

"Actually Anakin is why I've come over, quite frankly he hasn't been sleeping much lately" said Padme "have you asked him why?" said Isis "he says he's been having bad dreams and to not worry about him" said Padme "yeah right that's like asking someone not to look down" said Isis "look down?" said Padme in confusion. "Don't worry about it that's an old earth saying, it just means that if you tell someone not to do something they inevitably do it anyways" said Isis "oh I see, anyways I was talking to Petra, I think it was or was it Chani, anyways they said to talk to you" said Padme


	26. Chapter 26

Trust 26

Padme took a sip of her juice and watched Isis. The girl had acted almost nervous to see her. "Well if it helps, sure I can talk to him maybe he'll open up to me," said Isis. "Another thing that's bothering me also, why is Obi wan avoiding Anakin?" said Padme Isis truly didn't know what to tell the woman. If she told her the truth it would only hurt her. "I guess its because Anakin snapped at him on the ship, they had a minor tiff, at least I hope its minor" said Isis "what was the tiff about?" asked Padme Isis sighed "Dooku mostly Obi wan was upset with me for killing him and Anakin praised me for it" said Isis

"And which do you think it should be?" said Padme "well honestly I feel somewhat guilty about it, he did say he loved me after all I suppose I should have just arrested him " said Isis "he was much too dangerous to hold for long" said Padme "yeah he was" said Isis. "I can't believe he forced you to marry him," said Padme "I can, he's been after me since we first got to Geonosis, it was only a matter of time until he tried something dirty and underhanded" said Isis

"Yeah I know, you had him even then, by the way I never got a chance to thank you" said Padme "thank me?" said Isis "for interfering with his plans for the night, I don't know what I have done if he had gone through with it" said Padme "I do, you and I are survivors, most women are how do you think we've managed to put up with men and all of their nonsense over the centuries?" said Isis with a laugh. Padme laughed a little "well I suppose if you put it that way I suppose I would have gotten past it" said Padme "anyways its I and my girls who should be thanking you, you got us out of a tight fix just by showing up when you did" said Isis "were you really training to be a Sith there?" said Padme "unfortunately yes though not my first career choice" said Isis. "Really what was?" said Padme "fashion design, I had this dream of my own label, its foolish now though" said Isis "dreams are never foolish" said Padme

"Yeah but it looks like they will be put on the back burner again" said Isis "why?" said Padme Isis snorted "mostly because of Dooku marrying me, I'm been named countess don't you know" said Isis "your kidding" said Padme "unfortunately not" said Isis "do you know what this means?" said Padme she stood up and started to pace in a slightly excited state. "No what?" said Isis.

"It means you can stop this foolish war," said Padme "me? Stop a war? How?" said Isis "easy silly the count or countess on Serrano usually represents the ruling party on Serrano, in the senate" said Padme "oh, but I'm still not following you" said Isis "its easy if you recommend to the council back on Serrano that they pull out of this war, the separatists loose over half of their support" said Padme "yeah but I doubt they'll listen to me the separatists regarded me as a traitor remember" said Isis "yes they did but the ruling council isn't the separatists, if someone in their most influential position on the planet says maybe we should pull out they will" said Padme

"Yeah that sounds great except for two things, one I just refused the position and two he will kill me for trying" said Isis "well com him back and change your mind women are fical remember and who will kill you?" said Padme "maybe you should sit down" said Isis. Padme looked at her serious expression and sat down "so?" Padme said "Padme for months now the council has sensed the presence of another Sith lord" said Isis "yes but you just killed him" said Padme "no I killed his apprentice not the master" said Isis "Anakin said they usually go in twos, and Obi wan killed the one that got Qui -gon" said Padme "we believe he was the first apprentice and that Dooku was his replacement" said Isis

Padme's eyes widened in shock "do they have any idea who it is?" said Padme her hand reflexatively resting on her belly in an unconscious protective gesture. "They don't but I do" said Isis "oh my lords and you haven't said anything?" said Padme "he's kind of high on the food chain so to speak" said Isis "that doesn't matter you've got to tell someone right away" said Padme

Isis looked at her hands and wringed them "the other reason I haven't told anyone is that it will hurt someone very dear to us to be betrayed like that" said Isis Padme's hand went to her mouth "oh no we know him?" said Padme Isis nodded yes "oh lord who?" said Padme Isis looked up at her and started to say Palpatine when the door chime sounded.

Isis sighed and went to the door, Anakin was at the door "Padme left me a note saying she was down here" he said "please come in" said Isis she glanced at Padme and mimed her lips being sealed. Padme glared at her in response "so what's going on?" said Anakin

"Actually nothing until you got here I was just telling Isis about your insomnia" said Padme "Padme we discussed this I'm fine, a Jedi can go for" he said "days without rest, I know so you keep saying" said Padme

"Anakin if you feel uncomfortable talking to me you can always meet with Yoda or someone," said Isis "I tried that they said to pay them no heed," he said

He flopped ungracefully onto her sofa and buried his head in his hands. "Ok so why don't you tell me what about them bothers you so much?" said Isis he looked at Isis then at Padme and bit his lip. He obviously didn't want to upset Padme. Isis leaned down next to her and whispered in her ear. "I think that whatever it is concerns you and he's afraid to say it in front of you do you mind stepping into the garden for a second?' said Isis. Padme nodded and slowly got to her feet "if you feel it will help" said Padme then she went into the other room.

"Ok Anakin she's gone now tell me what is this all about?" said Isis "she dies" he whispered "you see her dying?" said Isis "yes horribly and painfully and she's calling for me and I can't help her, oh force I can't do anything to save her" said Anakin "ok how often have you seen this happening?" said Isis he stood and paced the room "every night for about two maybe three weeks" said Anakin he leaned on the back of her sofa "am I losing my wife Isis? Am I going to loose her like I did my mother? Help me please," he said. She turned around and took his hands in hers.

"No I don't believe so but the first thing we need is a clearer picture to those visions" said Isis "so they were wrong they are visions oh force I wish I was wrong just this once" said Anakin "I know and it'll be all right you'll see, now tell me everything you do see in the vision, leave nothing out even if it seems odd or out of place" said Isis

He took a deep breath "well all I really see is her lying on a med bed screaming in pain and begging me to help her" said Anakin "ok so you said med bed so she's in a med center somewhere, can you tell by the color of the gown where?" said Isis "no it looks like any other med gown" he said in frustration.

"Ok then we will have to try something else" said Isis he snorted "what are you going to do walk into my dreams and pull out the details" said Anakin "ah no nothing that drastic, but it will require you get some rest before it will even work" said Isis "like that's happening anytime soon I just said I can't sleep without the visions coming" said Anakin. Isis scooted into the corner of the sofa "Anakin come sit by me" said Isis he frowned but did as she asked.

"What are you going to do read me a bedtime story?' said Anakin "not unless you like fashion magazines, just sit back against me and close your eyes" said Isis he looked at her funny. "She's resting in the other room, just try to relax and listen to the sound of my voice," she said softly

Her voice had dropped and octave to a deeper softer almost trance inducing quality. When he had settled back a closed his eyes she began to softly sing a lullaby. It was one her mother used to sing, it was in the original Gaelic tongue. Which made it easier to weave a sleeping spell into. She brushed the hair from his forehead as she sang and the spell slowly drifted him into a peaceful slumber.

She could hear that Padme had succumbed to the spell herself in the next room. Isis signaled the house droid and told it to shut the window shades in the garden room, wouldn't do for Padme to get sunburn while she napped on the lounge chairs out there. She looked down at her lap at the sleeping Anakin and smiled. He looked like a child when he slept. The spell would prevent unwelcome thoughts from darkening his dreams thus guarantee at least one night of untroubled sleep.

She let him sleep on her lap for a few hours until the urge to use the facilities forced her to shift out from under him and replace her lap with a pillow.

While she was up she checked on Padme and then gathered the necessary ingredients for a vision scrying. She set up her alter nearer to the sofa and waited. He finally stirred around ten at night a full nine hours since he lay down.

Padme had awoken earlier and spied him sleeping on the couch next to her. Isis raised a finger to his lips "what did you do?" she whispered "insure he slept that's all" said Isis "it should be wearing off very soon" said Isis. Padme sat in the chair across from them and waited. She wanted to ask about the strange set up on the table between them but was unsure how to approach the subject. "Thank you for this, even if the rest of it doesn't help he needed this" said Padme he shifted on Isis' couch "you both did or you wouldn't have been snoring into my ferns" said Isis. Padme chuckled "I guess your right I have been worried about him enough that my own sleep has been effected" said Padme

He murmured something in his sleep and Isis and Padme both grinned at each other. A few minutes later he stirred and opened his eyes "wha..What happened what time is it?" said Anakin "you fell asleep and its 10:45 at night" said Isis "I what and its when?" said Anakin he sat up slowly and looked around. "Padme?" he said "its ok Anakin I'm right here we're at Isis' place" said Padme "did I sleep on you the whole time?" he said he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Mostly, until I had to use the fresher" said Isis "oh I didn't even feel you move" he said softly he was looking at the table set up in question "what's this?" he asked at last

"What I was telling you earlier, we agreed that we needed a clearer picture of the vision right?" said Isis "right most definitely but where does this stuff come in?" said Anakin "its basically there to help us establish a focus" said Isis "oh like a mediation stone I get it, so what do I have to do?" said Anakin "well first we have to charge the mirror " said Isis "there is no mirror only a bowl of water" said Padme "exactly that's our mirror" said Isis "how can water be a mirror?" said Anakin "easy because it flows in all things, like the force sort of" said Isis "oh, I never thought of it that way" said Padme

"Ok you just sit back over there dear and watch ok" said Isis "ok" said Padme "aren't you going to draw a circle" said Padme. Anakin looked at her funny she shrugged "what so I talk to Chani and Petra" said Padme "no, to answer your question I drew a permanent circle the day I moved in here" said Isis "so were already protected?" said Anakin "yeah, now hand please" said Isis "hand?" said Anakin "yes the real one I need a few drops of blood" said Isis "why blood?" said Anakin "ties the caster to the spell and opens up their , force talents so to speak, what's the matter squeamish?" said Isis he held out his hand in answer and she smirked at him. She cut just enough to draw blood and let a few drops land in the water. He put the finger into his mouth

"Now here goes the fun part light the candles in this order but let me say something first" said Isis he looked at her "what is it?" he said "Anakin what your about to reveal may scare you but I want you to know we will find a way past it, I'm going to let you control this exercise because this is something very personal to you" said Isis "I'm only telling you how to do this, its going to be you who does it, can you handle seeing all of your vision?" said Isis "a Jedi knows no fear" said Anakin "in this there are no Jedi only a man, can you handle this?" said Isis "yes, whenever your ready padawan" he said. She frowned at him she took a deep breath and told him to light the candles. Which he did and then she gave him the spell to activate it. Then she sat back and waited.

It took him two hours to completely see all that he wanted to. He was shaking when he blew out the candles and his eyes had a haunted expression that worried her. He pushed them away when they tried to help him up. "I'm all right just give me a minute" he said. Padme looked at Isis with a worried look on her face. Isis held up her hand indicating to give him some space.

He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his tunic before turning towards them "thank you Isis, I know now what I have to do" he said softly his voice was on the verge of cracking "Anakin?" said Padme "come my dear its late we should let Isis get some rest tonight" said Anakin "thank you again for everything" said Padme Isis walked them to the door and bid them a good evening before shutting the door behind them. She walked back across the room and glanced at the bowl of water.

It was still charged with his energy she could feel it from where she sat. There was a hint of desperation clinging to the aura. For a moment Isis thought about conjuring up the vision herself. It would be simple to reactivate it especially with the water already charged. She bit her lip and rested her head in her hands. She wasn't sure if she wanted to invade his privacy like that but something inside was urging her to do so.

She closed her eyes for a second and whispered the words. The candles flickered back to life and the water swirled in the bowl. Isis leaned over and looked.

Padme was lying on a med table obviously giving birth but her lower half wasn't moving. She screamed at Anakin not for him. Isis figured it was labor-induced anger not the real thing. Then the vision pulled back slowly to reveal some strange aliens dressed like miners. The vision switched abruptly to Obi wan and Anakin fighting, sabers crossed and equally grim expressions on their faces, it didn't look as though they were sparing then the view switched to the Coruscant skyline the temple was on fire in the background. Her hand went to her throat then the vision altered once again and it was Palpatine's office Anakin was kneeling in front of the man, he said rise Vader then the vision faded

Just that small amount had seriously shaken her and Anakin had seen more than her. One thing was certain to her Palpatine was somehow connected to it all. If only she could figure out how. She wished Kira were here she was brilliant when it came to strategy games. Isis was very sure that she was facing a master strategist and the stakes were too high for her to afford to lose. She blew out the candles and dumped the water down her sink. With her hand resting on the dishwasher she thought of something. She refilled the bowl and took the bowl back to the table then she stepped into her garden and cut some fresh herbs.

The plants were different here but some of them had the same properties and smells. Then she scooped up some dirt in an empty clay pot and walked back inside. She set a different candle in one corner near the bowl of water. Then one candle near the dirt. One by itself in the other corner and for the element of air she set a feather in the last position and another candle beside it. She kneeled beside her alter and called the corners. Then one by one she dropped the herbs into the bowl as she chanted softly. After she finished her chant she cut one of her fingers and dripped the blood into the bowl. Chanting another verse and waited.


	27. Chapter 27

Trust 27

For a few seconds the water did nothing. Then it began to glow faintly and smoke some. She sat back and waited for the smoke to clear. In the bowl was a vision of her clinging to the downed ramp of a ship. She was clutching her side. Then the image vanished and nothing reappeared in the bowl. She sighed guess the future would have to wait for the future. There was no reason that she couldn't talk to her friends about it though. She called Chani and Petra's com numbers and left a message to call her first thing in the morning. Then she soaked in the tub before going to bed.

The sound of the com chime woke her. She rolled off the bed taking the sheets with her as she ran for the com. she keyed it to voice only and answered. "Hey what'd you want?" said Petra's cheery voice "to talk are you in town?" said Isis "yeah but only for tonight" said Petra "what about Chani is she in town too?" said Isis "yeah she's over here why?" said Petra "cool I'll buy you both breakfast do you know where the Pink Bantha is?" said Isis "yeah its on the east side, isn't it kind of expensive?" said Petra "yeah but don't worry I've got enough, see you two there in two hours?" said Isis

"Sure no problem see you then" said Petra "oh girls do me a favor don't dress like a Jedi we need some privacy" said Isis then she hung up and headed for her fresher. We need some privacy was their code for discussing craft matters away from prying eyes. Petra looked at Chani and repeated what Isis had said Chani met the information with a frown. "Better do as she says it could be something serious," said Chani "so civilian clothes?" said Petra "yeah good idea" said Chani.

Isis waited impatiently at the cafe sipping on her caf and looking for her friends. She almost sighed out loud when she spotted them. She waved the waiter droid over and got two more menus. "So what's so serious that we have to go incognito?" said Chani "Where's that?" said Petra "it means in disguise you idiot" said Chani "you know how everyone's been looking for the mysterious Darth Sidious?" said Isis "yeah so what?" said Petra "I know who he is" said Isis they looked around them "who?" said Chani "first you've got to swear to me that this info goes strait to the council no one else he has agents in the temple" said Isis "Vos" said Petra "well yeah duh at the Sith school with us" said Chani "no here right now" said Petra

We looked where she was looking and sure enough we spotted the tell tale war paint. "Quickly then its Palpatine now take it back to the council I'll distract him" said Isis "no way he'll kill you" said Petra "you got a better idea?" said Isis "yeah we go shopping and ambush him" said Chani "ok sounds better shall we go or just eat?" said Petra "eat first lets act calm he doesn't know we're on to him" said Isis "cool in that case I'm starving I'm so sick of rations its not even funny" said Chani she looked through the menu and they all placed their orders as soon as the waiter droid rolled up.

"So when did you find out?" said Chani "well I met him at Geonosis then when we rescued him from the separatists something just didn't seem right" said Isis "yeah well he's always given me the creeps anyways so I'm not surprised" said Chani "have you told Anakin?" said Petra "no I can't it would hurt him so much" said Isis "you should otherwise it will hurt him that it didn't come from you" said Petra Isis sighed and sat back in her chair. "Does Obi wan know?" said Chani "no I haven't gotten up the courage to tell him yet" said Isis

"So how goes the budding love story" teased Chani "I'm not in love" said Isis "oh yes you are, does this sound familiar? Do you think he'll like this, maybe another color, ooh this ones the same shade as his eyes?" said Petra. Isis turned bright red "I do not" said Isis "its a good thing Anakin has Padme or the guy might get jealous" said Chani "or nauseous always hearing Obi wan this or Obi wan that" said Petra "ok, all right I'll stop geez give a girl a break" said Isis "I wouldn't talk about him if " Isis said "he wasn't so dreamy we get it" said Chani "and I think we're done here, check please" said Petra then she belched and the other two girls broke into giggles. The waiter droid brought them the check and asked in a voice full of concern if everything was all right. "Yes just peachy darling here you go that ought to cover it," said Isis then they grabbed their bags and headed for the exit.

"Still back there?" said Isis Petra fixed her shoe and looked behind them "yep but he's hiding" said Petra "so now what?" said Chani "we go in there" said Isis "Strings and Things lingerie and more?" said Chani Petra giggled like a school girl as they headed for the entrance "do you think he'll have the balls to follow us?" said Petra "oh I hope so I want to see the look on his face when he walks in here" said Isis they headed for the back and Isis started looking at the racks of skimpy clothes "what are you doing?" said Chani "shopping do you think Obi wan would like me in this or out of it?" said Isis wickedly. Petra giggled "both" said Petra

"He's coming in" said Chani "that's sounds so wrong while were in here," said Petra. Isis tried not to grin like an idiot schoolgirl. They watched him walk in and look around for them Isis held up some black lacy thing to Chani as if asking yes or no. Chani shook her head "wedgies" she said Vos was grinning like an idiot when he spotted her then he tried to look like he wasn't following them unfortunately Petra was walking up behind him "Vos? Is that you?" she squealed people turned to look at them

Isis pretended to look up like she hadn't known he was here."Ah yeah hi Petra" said Vos nervously she waved to her friends "hey guys look who's here," said Petra again loudly. "C'mon you have to say hello" said Petra she grabbed a thoroughly embarrassed Vos by the hand and led him towards the other two girls. "Hey Vos what's up?" said Isis "not much doing a bit of shopping?" said Vos "yes a little would be the key word" said Isis "so what brings you in here" said Chani "oh I just saw you guys walk in and thought I'd say hi" said Vos "I'm going to try these on" said Isis

Vos turned his attention back to Isis. So he didn't see Petra then Chani slip away from them. "You will be a dear and wait for me won't you?" said Isis she smiled seductively for him and then disappeared into one of the changing stalls. She tapped on the wall and the girls tapped back that they were there. Isis slid out of her clothes and into the skimpy lingerie. She zipped it half way and then poked her head out of the door. Vos was standing nervously by the entrance waiting for them. "Vos would you be a dear and help me with this?" she said softly

Vos grinned looked around and then stepped into the dressing room. Isis had her back to the door but could see him in the mirror at the stalls back. He gently griped the zipper and tugged it the rest of the way up. "You look absolutely devastating" he said softly Isis murmured three words under her breath and he stopped moving. "Why are you following us?" said Isis "because he told me to" said Vos "why can't I move?" said Vos his voice came out choked sounding "I won't let you now who told you to follow us?" said Isis

"You know whom he wants to speak to you if I bring you dressed like that he'll give me a bonus" he said lewdly. Isis tightened her grip and he gasped for air. "We're leaving do not follow us" said Isis then she slid her clothes on over the lingerie tore off the tags scanned them at the register and paid for the stuff she was wearing. "Ok go he's having me watched and I don't know if Vos is the only one," said Isis she watched her friends get into an air taxi and leave. While she stepped into the shadows to watch what Vos would do.

Vos emerged from the store a few minutes later looking flustered and upset. He spoke into his com and Isis used a spell to listen in "I lost them, no I don't know if she told them or not" said Vos "I'll find them again I promise, yes, yes sir right away sir" said Vos then he hung up. He glanced around the street trying to spot the girls no doubt.

Back at the temple

Obi wan was coming down the steps to the pedestrian entrance when an air taxi pulled up and dropped off Petra and Chani at its bottom. "Well hello there ladies what have you two been up to?" said obi wan "oh we just had breakfast with Isis" said Petra. Chani glared at her before she could say more. "How is she?" said Obi "climbing the walls she's bored out of her mind" said Chani "is she feeling better now?" said Obi "yes and you will be too" said Petra "say what?" said Obi. The girls comment had thoroughly confused him. "Never mind ah is the council in we have something to tell them" said Chani "yeah its mucho important" said Petra "unfortunately they've disbursed for the day, is it something I can help with?" said Obi wan

They looked at each other weighing Isis's words with her trust of Obi wan. At last they nodded in agreement. "Isis found out a secret she thought might interest them" said Petra "oh really what kind of secret?" said Obi wan "oh just who Darth Sidious is" said Chani. She was grinning at him, until his face looked worried. "That's good right?" said Petra she looked at Chani in confusion. "Yes it is but its also bad if he knows she knows she may be in danger" said Obi wan "where is she?" said Obi- wan "aren't you going to ask who he is?" said Chani

Obi wan hesitated then looked out over the city "there's no time for that, go tell Yoda and send Anakin after us he's in the gardens talking to Yoda" said Obi wan "now where was she?" said Obi wan the girls looked at each other and grinned sheepishly "Strings and Things" said Chani. Petra barely stifled her giggle when Obi wan looked completely shocked "I'm not even going to ask" said Obi wan. He turned to go after her.

"Now what we can't tell Yoda with Anakin standing right there" said Chani "we have to Obi wan out ranks us" said Petra. Chani sighed "she's not going to be happy about this" said Chani "nope not at all, but we can always blame it on Obi wan" said Petra. Chani sighed "we'll be lucky if she doesn't make us write the rede out again a couple of hundred times" said Petra "in all honestly I'd do it again after what that bitch did to her" said Chani "me too but Isis will never hear that" said Petra

They were walking up the steps of the temple. Their conversation about past matters stopped abruptly as it always did whenever they entered this place. They walked in silence towards the gardens. They could distantly hear Yoda saying something to Anakin as they approached. They looked at each other and took a deep breath.


	28. Chapter 28

Trust 28

Isis watched as Vos backtracked and tried to find her using the force at least twice. She gave him a few phantoms to lead him away from more populated areas. He walked down an alleyway and stopped abruptly "I know your there, come out" said Vos she was right behind him leaning on the alley wall and he still hadn't seen her yet. The concealing spell she had cast making it impossible for him to do so. Still she was tired of the cat and mouse games. She materialized slowly behind him, still in her pose "did you lose something?" she asked coolly he turned and barely concealed his surprise. "Actually yes, where are your friends?" said Vos "the temple by now they only had a few minutes for breakfast, so I treated them to it" said Isis "it must be hard for you to not be involved in anything anymore" said Vos "oh I don't know it seems to keep you busy" said Isis.

"He's a good employer and a better friend, you wouldn't believe the benefits of serving him" said Vos he sounded dangerously like a fanatic to her. "What of the costs for his benefits" said Isis "he only asks for loyalty" said Vos "I've seen how he rewards it no thank you" said Isis "he was old and flawed, you are young and pure, he could offer you so much power" said Vos "I'm not after power, I already have enough for my uses" said Isis "you have no idea what your refusing the dark side is way stronger than the light" said Vos she shook her head negatively "actually no they're equal, like everything else in nature" said Isis "nature who wants what's natural he can make you a god" said Vos "that would be goddess and I'm not interested" said Isis

"He can make you immortal, wouldn't you like that Isis to never lose one of your friends again" said Vos "all right that's enough, go home Vos before you get hurt" said Isis.

"No, he told me to bring you to him, one way or the other your going" said Vos "how about you go in my stead, or didn't he offer the same to you?" said Isis. She saw his jaw tighten in anger "or did he kill the one who did?" said Isis "you understand nothing your just a silly girl," said Vos "better a silly girl than an idiot holding a poisonous snake" said Isis. Vos looked at the light saber in his hand in surprise as it writhed in his hand and tried to bite him. "Its only an illusion" he said "is it now?" said Isis the snake bit into his hand and he dropped it with a yelp. The saber/snake hit the ground and slithered away. "Still think its an illusion?" said Isis

Vos was holding his hand with his other one. "How did you do that?" said Vos "mm my secret, so do you want to go to the hospital or die here?" said Isis "I haven't really been poisoned its all a trick you don't have it in you to kill me" said Vos. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess we'll see won't we," said Isis she started for the alleyway entrance. "I swear to you if you don't come with me now he will kill them" said Vos

Isis started walking back towards him. Vos was getting worried his hand was going numb. "If he so much as thinks about hurting them I'll make him wish for death" said Isis "then come with me or you might as well pull the trigger yourself" he said Isis glared at him he was sweating now and his hand was swelling. "I mean it there as good as dead if you don't go to him, do you think Kira was an accident?" said Vos

"Wrong choice of words" said Isis she closed her hand in a fist and the veins in his hands felt as though they were on fire. "You can kill me but he'll send more or maybe he'll just blow something up your friends happen to be riding in, like a public transport" said Vos. He had fallen to his knees the pain was overriding everything and he thought he would pass out from it. "Fine where is he?" said Isis. She let up on the spell enough so Vos could stand but his hand would still be useless.

Vos shakily climbed to his feet in time to see the saber/snake slither toward her. She outstretched a hand to it and the saber/snake flew to her hand and turned into his saber in her hand. She tucked it in her waistband next to hers. "Lead on" said Isis. He looked at her in shock and then slowly turned towards the alley and continued down it. He walked slowly and twice he had to lean on a wall just to stay on his feet. "What did you do to me?" he said "I didn't do anything to you the snake did" said Isis he snorted as if he didn't believe her. "Your a hard one to figure out girl" said Vos she raised one eyebrow at his statement. "Most women are" said Isis

He chuckled then almost collapsed. Isis pulled some of the poisons effects off for a few minutes. "Feeling dizzy?" she asked. He glared at her and shook off the sensation then continued on their trek. They were walking into an old factory district. One that looked mostly closed down or abandoned. She heard something scurry away in the dark shadows. Rats or the equivalent on this world, Palpatine must feel right at home. "That's not a very nice thing to think about someone," said Palpatine's' voice. Her first instinct would have been to turn towards the sound but she had a feeling he was somehow projecting his voice. So instead she looked for a force signature.

"Very good most would have turned and looked over there" said Palpatine "I'm not most" said Isis "no my dear you are most decidedly not" said Palpatine. He was eyeing Vos who was starting to really feel the effects now. "What did you do to my servant?" said Palpatine "he did it to himself he needs to watch where he puts his hands" said Isis. Palpatine chuckled "so he acted inappropriately did he?" said Palpatine "his manners need some improvement" said Isis.

he chuckled "yes they do indeed perhaps I'll just let your lesson stand" said Palpatine "would that teach you to act like a gentleman Vos, hmm?" said Palpatine "master please I'm dying, help me" said Vos. He had collapsed on the ground and was shivering now. Palpatine looked at her in question. "He's not but he will wish he was" she said Palpatine smiled at her "so what did you want?" said Isis

The old man smiled at her and Isis felt a cold shiver go up her spine. The man certainly had creepy down pat. "I want to make you an offer" said Palpatine Isis nodded "go on" said Isis "I want you to take your, husbands place" said Palpatine "if you mean my husband fore less than thirty seconds, Count Dooku, the answer would be no" said Isis

"Oh but you haven't heard my offer my dear" said Isis "yes I know but if its anything like the one you made Dooku the retirement plan sucks" said Isis. Palpatine chuckled at her response "I so love the young such exuberance and innocence" said Palpatine she snorted at him "young doesn't equal naive" said Isis "no not always but it has its bad points as well" said Palpatine he stepped closer to her and she took a step back. "Do you fear me child?" said Palpatine

"No but your breath could knock out a Bantha" said Isis. Palpatine frowned at her truthfully she had never seemed afraid of him. Something he would have to instill in her. "I thought Anakin was your first choice?" said Isis "he is still yes it never hurts for one to have alternate arrangements" said Palpatine "ah like Dooku was your plan b after Maul bit it" said Isis

Palpatine glared at her in irritation and some surprise. "Yes he was," he admitted "so what's the big plan, universal domination, giving the Wookies hair remover instead of shampoo, what?" said Isis. Palpatine laughed "you learn the plans when you are a part of them" said Palpatine "ah but what makes you think I'll settle for being in the back seat so to speak" said Isis the old man snorted

"because I would be your master" said Palpatine Isis laughed at him "why don't you ask Anakin how far that got him?" said Isis. "You will be my second until you have the experience to do otherwise," said Palpatine

"Ah no I won't first of all I stand second to no one and number two what makes you think I don't already have enough experience to put you in the dust" said Isis

He chuckled and drew his saber "would you like to try it now?" said Palpatine Isis shrugged and took her jacket off and laid it over a rock. Palpatine attacked without preamble. Aiming his attack at her unprotected back. His blade passed harmlessly through her image and it dissolved into smoke. Which filled the area making it harder for him to see her. "Very clever, your skills have much improved," said Palpatine. Isis didn't answer him figuring he was using the taunts to pin point her position. Instead she lunged forward in a smooth strike waiting until the last second to ignite her blade.

He barely ducked in time but he did lose the top of his hood. They faced each other now the blades glowing in the smoky haze. The haze seemed to have a life of its own curling around them obscuring parts of their bodies even as their blades tried to illuminate them. "Are you sure you wish to do this, I'm much older than you and I've had a lifetime to develop my skills" said Palpatine "then retire already old man and take up bingo" said Isis

He snorted, "I'm not that old yet," he said "oh really then why do your joints creak" said Isis. Palpatine froze as her blade came down inches from his real head instead of his illusions. He rolled just barely in time to avoid her blow. "Very clever I underestimated you my dear" said Palpatine "don't worry it will be your last mistake" said Isis "you really think you can win against me, I beat Dooku many times before he trained you to use a saber" said Palpatine

"What a coincidence I beat him too, several times and once when I was hurt even" said Isis "yes my dear but let me clue you in on a little secret he was sweet on you remember so he let you win," said Palpatine. The man was practically crowing with delight. She smiled at him in response and he looked confused for a second. "Yes but Greivous wasn't" said Isis then she ignited Vos' saber in her other hand.

Palpatine's' eyes went wide as he was reduced to blocking and dodging those two skillfully used blades "enough! You've proven yourself more than worthy," said Palpatine. Isis left the blades on and eyed her opponent. The old man was sweating profusely and sporting a couple of burn spots on both his clothes and his hide. She heard voices approaching her position "we will continue this later" said Palpatine. He disappeared into the smoky haze, as did Vos. Leaving her standing there with two lit sabers when Obi wan rounded the corner "Isis are you hurt?" he said "I'm fine be careful he could still be around here" said Isis "you fought him?" said Obi "yes to a stand still at least, until you showed up, why are you here anyways?" said Isis she waved one saber in front of her and dissipated the smoke.

"Chani and Petra said you knew who Sidious was, I thought you might be in danger so I came to help" said Obi- wan "thanks I could use it, I think its about time I visited the temple don't you" said Isis "yes lets get out of here" said Obi wan they backed out of the alleyway slowly Obi wan watching her back as she walked backwards down the alleyway. They back tracked towards the store and were going to catch a taxi when a speeder pulled up. Anakin was behind the wheel. "Do you want a ride?" he asked something in his tone told her that Anakin knew what she had told the girls and wasn't happy about it. She climbed into the backseat and let Obi wan take the front seat.


	29. Chapter 29

Trust 29

Anakin was silent as he drove us back towards the temple. All of us were in fact. Maybe we just didn't know what to say to each other. Obi wan was looking out the side of the speeder, trying to ignore the urge to critize Anakin's driving. Isis was starting to get unnerved, the silence between them was deafening. "Why didn't you tell me?" said Anakin "I wasn't sure how" said Isis "you should have just said something" said Anakin "yes you should have" said Obi wan he looked back at her in silent reproach "I thought you trusted us?" said Anakin "well maybe if some of us still deserved that trust" said Obi wan "what's that supposed to mean?" said Anakin "you know precisely what I meant" said Obi wan "would you prefer to walk Obi wan?" said Anakin "enough, knock it off you two" said Isis

"No if you have a problem with me Obi wan spit it out," said Anakin. Isis sighed in exasperation; they were just acting juvenile now. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid it would hurt you, not because I didn't trust you," said Isis. Anakin turned back to the lane he was in, his jaw was still clenched. "I'm sorry, for what its worth" said Isis "you have nothing to be sorry about" said Obi wan. Anakin sighed she was right the information had come as a serious blow to his ego.

"Just next time find a way to tell me please" said Anakin "ok," she answered softly. The car once again drifted back into silence and it made Isis want to scream "gods you two are the stubbornness' most pig headed males I have ever met" said Isis. Obi wan turned and looked at her in shock "will you two just talk to each other already" said Isis. Obi wan turned back to looking out his window and Anakin looked back at his lane. Isis growled at them in frustration.

Then after making sure her flight harness was fastened she murmured a spell under her breath. The speeder's engines suddenly stopped dead and they began to fall. "What the.?" Said Anakin "you might want to start talking now or the next thing you say may be your last words" said Isis. "Isis whatever you did to the engines undo it now!" yelled Anakin "No!" said Isis "not until you talk to each other" said Isis. "Isis please sweetheart this isn't funny," said Obi wan. He was clutching the armrests and starting to look really scared. "Neither is losing a friend now talk, times running out" said Isis "Isis were going to all die if you don't restart those engines now" said Anakin

"Then you best start a dialog quick" said Isis. She sat back in the seat and watched them sweat. "Isis please we could hit someone" said Obi wan "we won't, now talk" said Isis. Anakin was swearing and trying to restart the engines himself. "Isis you will restart these engines right now or I swear I'll have you up on charges of insubordination" said Anakin. Isis shrugged "if you live that long" she said coolly "damn it woman what are you trying to do?" yelled Obi wan. Isis smiled "trying to show you just how stupid you both are acting" she yelled back "we are not being stupid" said Obi wan. "Yes you are!" yelled Isis "can we discuss this later!" yelled Anakin. The ground was rapidly approaching and the last thing he wanted was to meet it.

Isis screamed in both fury and exasperation and restarted the engines. Anakin pulled up just in time to avoid slamming into the pedestrian walkway below them. They both turned and glared at her. "That was reckless and dangerous you could have killed someone," said Anakin "yeah its not like you, why are you acting like this?" said Obi wan.

They had pulled up in front of the temple. Isis ignored them and got out of they speeder "Isis!" Anakin yelled. She ignored them and started up the steps. She heard them get out of the speeder behind her. Obi wan ran up the stairs behind her and grabbed her arm. "Isis talk to me," said Obi wan. She pulled her arm out of his grasp "why should I, you won't listen anyways" said Isis

"I've always listened to you" said Obi wan "oh really then why aren't you two talking to each other anymore?" said Isis "Isis its more complicated than that" said Obi wan. "When you've uncomplicated it let me know" she said and went up the steps and through the doors. Obi wan swore under his breath. "Trouble in paradise?" said Anakin "its none of your business" said Obi wan "oh I think it is, especially when she almost killed us both" said Anakin

Obi wan sighed "she just wants us to talk" said Obi wan "so she attempts to kill us, how does that solve it?" said Anakin. Obi wan glared at his former padawan "she's just frustrated with us" said Obi wan "frustrated or pissed off?" said Anakin "take your pick" said Obi wan. He headed for the entrance she had just disappeared behind. "Obi wan, she might be going Sith," said Anakin

"No she's not she's much too compassionate for that, stop looking for enemies and face the one we already have" said Obi wan "I'm just wondering one thing are we enemies Obi wan?" said Anakin the boys hand was resting on his saber hilt. Obi wan sighed. "No of course not, I was just angry that's all," said Obi wan. Anakin looked at the walk way "as was I, at myself, please tell her that" said Anakin. Obi wan sighed "that is something you should tell her yourself" said Obi wan

He turned away from Anakin and walked into the temple. Anakin waited a few minutes before following them both in.

Jedi council chamber

"Recognize the council does need for more evidence there is" Said Yoda "indeed we cannot go and accuse the high chancellor of the republic of being a Sith without proof" said Mace. Isis looked at the floor and tried to remain calm "we simply must have more information" said Adi "then we should set about gathering it for I agree with this young ladies assessment" said Yarel "thank you master Pooff" said Isis "still gathering that information will not be easy" said Ki Mundi " a spy in his ranks we must place" said Yoda

"Or utilize a resource we already have" said Mace. Isis looked up at him in confusion "Master Skywalker you are close to Chancellor Palpatine are you not?" said Mace "yes Master Windu we've been friends for quite some time" said Anakin. He glared at Isis as he said it and Isis looked down at the floor.

"Then we regret we must ask you to do this," said Mace "you wish me to spy on him for you, find out if he is a Sith?" said Anakin

"Yes and if he is you are to notify this council immediately" said Mace. Anakin sighed, "As you wish master" said Anakin. "Anakin I know how this assignment must pain you but it is necessasary" said Adi. Anakin nodded and then asked to be dismissed. Isis watched him go with a heavy heart. When the door closed the council once again addressed her. "You have done well to bring us this information" said Mace "and at great peril I might add," said Mace

"Is it true you engaged the Sith lord in question in combat?" said Mace "yes master" said Isis "why may I ask did you pursue such a dangerous and reckless path?" said Adi. Isis looked up at them "to insure that my friends reached this temple with that information" said Isis "intend to distract you did?" said Yoda. Isis nodded "yes but he had other plans" said Isis

"Offered you the way of the Sith he did?" said Yoda "yes master and I refused him" said Isis. She put her head up in pride; it had felt good to tell the old rat to get bent. "You refer to him as a rodent?" said Ki Mundi "yes a particularly nasty one at that" said Isis she smiled at the thought "how appropriate" said Adi they seemed to be considering a course of action. "Tension between Master Skywalker and you we do sense" said Yaddle. Isis nodded "he thought I should have informed him first, being my former master," said Isis

'You sought to protect him from this knowledge?" said Mace "yes sir, he considers Palpatine a friend and I'm sure there is a certain amount of loyalty in him regarding that relationship" said Isis "so you do not think its wise to ask him to spy for us?" said Mace. Isis glanced at where Obi wan had been standing a few moments ago. Before the council had dismissed both Anakin and he.

"No sir I do not I believe that such a loyalty will cause a conflict of interest within my former Master," said Isis. There she said it and now she felt completely rotten for doing so. "What do you recommend Knight Morningstar?" said Mace. Isis took a deep breath and stifled the feeling of betrayal. "I suggest that some else spy on our spy," said Isis. Mace touched his chin in thought and looked at his fellow council members.

"Would you undertake such a dangerous task" said Mace "yes but I would have to do it from afar" said Isis

"Why so?" said Ki Mundi. Isis grimaced; she didn't like what she was about to say. "Because I've decided to take a position as the countess of Serrano" said Isis. Mace stroked his chin "I see and what prompted this decision?" said Mace "a conversation with senator Amidala" said Isis

He looked at his fellow council members. "Such a position would give her the unique opportunity to observe the chancellor while he worked" said Ki Mundi "yes but he knows she knows now would it not also put her life at risk?" said Adi. Isis nodded "yes it would but if I've learned anything about being a Jedi its that risk is the name of the game" said Isis. Mace smiled at her assessment. The girl had certainly come quite far with them. Her attachment to Obi wan still worried him though they could begin severing those ties very soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Trust 30

Isis called the senator from Serrano but she didn't get to meet with him until the next day. Instead she played com tag with both Obi wan and Anakin all day. Anakin despite his misgivings about his new assignment had started it right away. Becoming chancellor Palpatine's bodyguard. After the kidnapping the council said they wanted the chancellor protected. Unfortunately this meant Anakin was spending an inordinate amount of time with Palpatine. When Palpatine finally revealed himself as a Sith.

Anakin felt torn between his duty and what his vision showed him. Would Palpatine be the key to saving Padme? Reluctantly he did his duty despite the sith's offer. Palpatine had expected it just as he expected Isis' choices. He had one of those minds that thought like that. He was always several moves ahead of his opponents. That's what made him such a successful Sith Lord.

Senate building

Isis opted to stand next to the Serrano senator. She was not yet ready to be a politician yet. Though the role of nobility seemed to come naturally to her. She sat in the box and watched her fellow delegates, who in turn also watched her. Most of them had seen Holos of her on the news net either as Dooku's intended or as a Jedi war hero. Anakin was notably absent from Palpatine's box today. Padme was in hers, which made Isis glad of a friendly face.

When they decided to take a short recess Isis was more than relieved. Politics were boring she decided and she really had no aptitude or patience for them. "Ah if it isn't the lovely Countess of Serrano" said Palpatine's voice behind her. Isis had been getting something to drink from one of the vending machines. " Why thank you chancellor Palpatine," she said smoothly back. Some of the delegates stopped to listen to their exchange. "Have you decided to take old Harlan's place?" said Palpatine

"Not as yet today I'm only watching" she answered smoothly "would you care for a better vantage point, I'm sure there is room in my box for such a lovely observer" said Palpatine "thank you for the offer chancellor but I'm most comfortable where I am" she responded "such a pity" said Palpatine "chancellor if you don't mind me asking where is your Jedi bodyguard today surly they haven't left you undefended?" said Isis

Palpatine glared at her, he wasn't quite sure what she was trying to imply but it irritated him. "No of course not I gave the boy the day off he's most likely at the temple" said Palpatine. He wanted to say something else to the woman but the audience prevented him from doing so. "Well if you will excuse me I have someone I haven't seen for awhile that I simply must talk to before the recess is up, its been nice seeing you again" said Isis

Palpatine frowned the politeness was genuine he sensed perhaps she just had good manners. "Why of course don't let me keep you my dear" said Palpatine. Isis wove her way through the crowd and then muttered a concealment spell to keep the attention off of her. She approached Padme "hey Padme" said Isis

"Hi so you decided to take my advice?" said Padme "yes I gave my recommendation, if they follow it that's another story" said Isis Padme sighed "I do hope they do, this war is becoming more and more senseless by the day" said Padme Isis nodded in agreement though the war was starting to make perfect sense to her."Padme where's Anakin?" said Isis "oh he was here earlier but he had to run back to the temple why?" said Padme "did he leave you a ride home?" said Isis

"Well of course he did I brought my own speeder why?" said Padme "because I have a bad feeling about something, do me a favor get a ride from someone or wait and I'll give you one" said Isis "but why?" said Padme "Padme do you remember the conversation we were having before Anakin showed up?" said Isis "yes of course why?" said Padme "he's Palpatine, Padme" said Isis she met the woman's eyes just to make sure she understood. Padme's hands went to her mouth to cover her exhalation of surprise.

"Are you certain?" said Padme. Her voice had dropped to a whisper. "Yes and Dooku was his apprentice and he was trying to kill you" said Isis. Padme looked noticeably worried and Isis wondered if she had told the woman too much. "Is there any way you could leave early?" said Isis

She was beginning to get a bad feeling about something. Something somewhere wasn't right.

Palpatine's office, Break period

The Jedi had finally come to arrest him. He really would have expected them sooner than this. The other two masters were easy to dispatch. Mace Windu was proving to be the more advanced of the group. Thus he was more dangerous. Palpatine was rapidly running out of tricks. Mace had bested them all but he was fighting fair. Sith never fight fair he should have known that.

Just when he thought it was over Anakin showed up."Anakin help me, he's trying to kill me" pleaded Palpatine "Anakin I thought I ordered you to remain at the temple?" said Mace. Anakin looked at Mace then at Palpatine. Inside of Anakin a war was raging, between what he was taught was right and what he felt was right.

Palpatine had offered him the means to save Padme. Which he couldn't do if he was dead or in prison. The old man represented the only thing that could save his wife's life; he couldn't allow Mace to win this fight.

So he did the unthinkable he force flung Mace out the window. "Very good my young apprentice," said Palpatine. That was it his fate was sealed. Yoda had been right you couldn't fight destiny. "Now is the time we've been waiting for, now we will have our revenge" said Palpatine. Anakin kneeled in front of him. "Rise Lord Vader and bring death to our enemies" said Palpatine "yes Master" said Anakin "take Some troopers and march on the temple, today the Jedi order falls and the Sith rise from their ashes" said Palpatine

Vader nodded his acceptance and walked out of Palpatine's office. He gathered troops just as Palpatine had commanded and did as he bade.

Palpatine changed his robe and returned to the senate floor. Now was the time for all of his plans to come to fruitation. But first he had to get that annoying woman out of the way. He com'ed a couple of troopers and told them to place Padme under arrest for treason. Right before he entered his platform. He glanced sideways at the young senator from naboo. She had also changed clothes he saw.

Senate hallways

"Why are we running again?" said Padme "because I have a bad feeling the shit is about to hit the fan" said Isis "what fan?" said Padme "it's an expression, in here" said Isis. She shoved Padme into a janitor droid closet just as armed troopers rounded the corner. They held their breaths until they all had passed "what the hell is going on?" said Padme "I don't know com your aide but tell him not to say your name" said Isis

Padme dialed the number and waited. "Yes?" said a puzzled sounding young man. "It's Padme, whatever you do don't say my name, what's going on?" said Padme."The chancellor is making some sort of announcement." Said the aide

Padme could hear the man in the background. "I declare myself emperor" was all she heard before it was drowned out by clapping. "Holy shit!" said Isis. Padme looked up at her in fear. "So this is how freedom dies, with thunderous applause," she murmured

"I think we need to concentrate on us not dying right now," said Isis. Isis looked out the door and whispered a concealment spell. "This way" said Isis "but the exit is this way?" said Padme "and so are those troops, who are no doubt here to arrest us" said Isis "he can't arrest me I have diplomatic immunity" said Padme in protest. "I hate to break it to you but those rules no longer apply" said Isis

Padme looked dismayed but allowed herself to be led out of the building through a set of underground tunnels. "How did you know these were here?" said Padme "I took the opportunity to look up the floor plans on this building when I thought about taking the senator of Serrano's position" said Isis "well thank the force you did" said Padme. They climbed up a ladder into an abandoned warehouse. Then they made their way to the street. Isis shed her Jedi robes in the warehouse.

They were too noticeable and might get them caught. She hailed a cab and directed it to a building a block from their building.

Much as Isis thought cutting and running would be the best thing. She had some stuff she didn't want left behind. They ended up sneaking into their own building through a maintence hatch for cleaning droids. It exited near a stairwell so they went up the stairs. "Why are we here this will be the first place they look?" said Padme "to pack, I have some stuff I can't leave behind" said Isis "me too shall we meet in my place?" said Padme "are you armed?" said Isis. Padme pulled a blaster from her robes. Isis nodded "good be careful I'll be right back" said Isis

She entered her floor and Padme continued up the stairs. Isis went to her door quickly and slipped inside. She grabbed a bag she kept in the bottom of her closet for emergencies and then she shoved her grimoire into it. Grabbed two more spare light sabers. Being Anakin's pupil had taught her the value of having a spare one on hand. Being Greivous' student before that had taught her how to fight well with multiple blades.


	31. Chapter 31

Trust 31

Isis threw her bag over her shoulder and renewed her concealment spell, mixing it with a hasty glamourie. Just to be safe she headed for the stairs. She walked calmly up the stairs as armed troopers passed her on the stairwell. None of them stopped to question her. She watched them disappear onto her floor. Then she shed all pretext and made haste up the stairs. She was practically running when she reached Padme's door.

Padme was crying when Isis arrived. "What happened?" asked Isis. "Anakin was here, he said the Jedi have betrayed the republic and that they tried to murder Palpatine," said Padme "did you tell him what I said?" said Isis "no, he was ranting and telling me to get out of the city" said Padme "he, he even called you a traitor too" said Padme. Isis hugged Padme "Padme you know me I would never betray the republic" said Isis "I know but he's changed so much I don't even recognize him anymore, and his eyes" said Padme "what about his eyes?" said Isis "they were yellow" said Padme.

Isis swore under her breath. She rarely did so unless the situation really merited it, this one did. "Mistress Padme, oh mistress Padme come quick the Jedi temple it is on fire!" said C 3po "come on lets heed his advice on one area, lets get the heck out of here" said Isis. Padme nodded she was too numbed to speak. Isis didn't blame her for being in shock everything she held dear was falling down around her. Isis peeked out the door so far no storm troopers. But the lift at the end of the hall was moving towards their floor. Isis murmured a spell and made it look like all the door numbers on the floor had rearranged.

She pulled her head back inside."Padme do you trust me?" said Isis "of course you're a friend," said Padme "I'm going to make you look like someone else," said Isis. Isis openly spell casted until both of their appearances changed. They now looked like Mon Calamari women. Padme's pregnant gait was close to their normal walk anyways. Isis had to put a pebble in her shoe to walk that way. "Ok here goes," said Isis "just walk normal and don't look directly at them" said Isis. They walked out the door and down the hall. Round the corner she could hear blaster fire and the sound of plasma charges. They must be breaking down the door unlucky enough to bear Padme's door numbers.

Which meant they didn't have very much time. Isis directed Padme into the stairwell and told her to climb. Troopers were stationed on the stairwell below them. Padme nervously climbed the stairs convinced that any minute the illusion would fail and troopers would shoot them. Isis got a few floors up and released the illusion on the floor below them. Allowing the floor numbers to return to normal. She would need the energy for later. "I can't go any farther," Padme gasped. They had climbed ten floors already.

"Ok fine lets go in here, do you know anyone else in the building?" said Isis "none that would hide us" said Padme. Isis was thinking of a plan when a snippet of conversation popped into her head. "You'll be in the very same building as I am, perhaps we can arrange something more private later" said Palpatine's voice. Isis had discarded that conversation at the time because it had been Palpatine who said it. "Palpatine lives in this building doesn't he?" said Isis "yes but he's trying to arrest us" said Padme "so he won't think we would hide there now would he?" said Isis "your wicked but I like it, lets go" said Padme.

They walked onto the floor they were on. Palpatine's suites were on the penthouse level. Fortunately the idiot had given her a code when he was attempting to flirt with her. They were heading for the lift doors on that floor. When allof a sudden a lightsber blade cut through the doors. Isis motioned Padme back and grabbed a concealed saber. She was just about to activate it and take off the person's head when she realized it was Obi Wans' head. "Obi wan!" said Isis in surprise. Obi wan looked at the two beings in front of them. They looked like Mon Calamari to him "do I know you?" said Obi "ah shit I forgot " said Isis. She waved her hand and the illusion faded from view.

"Isis? Padme?" said Obi wan in shock "yep good disguise huh?" said Isis "I'll say, theirs troopers downstairs looking for you two" said Obi "I know they were going to arrest us at the senate building" said Padme "what exactly is going on?" said Obi wan "well Palpatine has declared himself emperor" said Isis "He's Sidious" said Padme "yes we know "said Obi wan "so what happened to arresting him?" said Isis "it didn't go as planned he has a new apprentice apparently" said Obi wan "yeah I know it may be Anakin" said Isis.

Obi wan looked stricken for a second. "Anakin said the Jedi were traitors to the republic" said Padme "I know my own troopers tried to kill me a few hours ago on Utapu" said Obi wan he looked at Isis with a hurt expression that told her he was feeling more of them die all over the galaxy. "We need to get out of here" said Isis "yeah I know we were heading for Palpatine's' flat" said Padme "why?" said Obi wan "because they won't look for us there and he always has a spare ship on the landing platform" said Isis "ah I see, very clever" said Obi wan "why were you heading for the lift?" said Obi wan "cause I can't climb any more" said Padme

"My lady if I have to I shall carry you" said Obi wan "is the lift still working?' said Isis "they shut them down so I climbed the shaft" said Obi wan "sounds like a plan" said Isis "oh I don't know" said Padme. She sounded alarmed. "We shall help you don't be afraid" said Isis. Obi wan climbed through the hole he had made and helped Padme onto a support strut. Isis followed her onto it and they started climbing. They stopped twice so Padme could catch her breath. Once cause she looked down and got scared. They were all grateful when they reached Palpatine's floor and Obi wan cut another hole in the door again. He helped Padme in the entry way first then Isis and finally himself. "Wow!" said Isis "well this certainly explains the budget inconsistencies" said Padme "yeah no shit who's his decorator Liberace?" said Isis

"There is no time to critique his tastes now we need to leave" said Obi wan "or the lack there of" said Isis. They headed for the hanger. Keeping back until Obi wan checked out the ship. "I can't tell what kind of craft it is or how to control it," said Obi wan "let me try" said Isis she reached up and touched the side. She got an overwhelming sense of malice and an impression that it was Sith in origin. Open she said it seemed to laugh at her polite tone *Open damn you *she snarled in her mind. The front of it seemed to dissolve into some stairs "everyone inside I think I've got it figured out" said Isis "I'm not sure if we should even touch this thing" said Obi wan "right now we don't have a choice" said Isis.

Padme climbed on board but she looked uneasy. She wondered if the children she was carrying were somehow bleeding force talents into their mother. Obi wan sat down next to Padme on the floor. There was nowhere else to sit. **Close** demanded Isis in the same mental tone. **where to mistress** it murmured into her mind. Its voice was a sibilant hiss that grated her nerves. Out of here start the engines she ordered again. She found she had to draw on her anger and irritation just to get it into the air.

"Head for Organa's ship we need to get out of here quickly," said Obi wan. Poor Jedi doesn't like me hissed the craft. I'm sure the feeling is mutual chided Isis. then she thought the coordinates of bail's ship. A few minutes later the strange craft was touching down on bail's flight deck. You will stay ordered Isis mentally. Yes dark mistress it hissed back. Open the door she ordered. The hatch slid open and Padme and Obi wan scrambled for the door. Isis followed more slowly down to the flight deck.

It wasn't until she was finally off the flight deck. That she was finally able to disconnect her thoughts from the strange ships' and return to her regular mindset. Yoda was on board fortunately the wookies had helped him escape. He wasn't pleased about their method of arrival but was grateful they both survived. "Sith definitely he is meditation sphere he does own," said Yoda "so that's what it is?" said Isis "yes, surprised I am, able to fly it you were" said Yoda "sorry been having a bad day guess it likes that a little too much" said Isis

"On the dark side close you tread" said Yoda "maybe but I'm not fool enough to jump in like my former master," said Isis. She had managed to regain a measure of calm by now, which seemed to satisfy Yoda's inquiries. The old trog sighed "are there any reports about how many we have lost?" said Obi wan "most everyone in the field they were killed and the temple silent it is" said Yoda "then why is it pinging my emergency beacon" said Isis. She extended her wrist chrono for them both to see. "Activated the beacon as trap they must have" said Yoda "then we must shut it off" said Isis

"Troopers are still at the temple" said Obi wan "then we sneak in," said Isis. She pulled her datapad from her bag and punched in something. "Here we can go in through here" said Isis "get these where did you?" said Yoda "from the library I thought the schematics might someday come in useful" said Isis "old those passageways are" said Yoda "yes I know it looked like the original plans for the temple" said Isis.

Yoda was looking closely at the datapad "indeed are these original plans" said Yoda "yes but do the passageways still exist?" said Obi wan "blocked here they were, padawans sneak out they would" said Yoda "but we could cut through here couldn't we?" said Isis "yes into kitchen it does lead" said yoda "so it's a go then" said Isis "go you intend?" said Yoda "yes of course it is my plan" said Isis.

Yoda sighed, "Padme stays here she must," said Yoda "I can put a sleeping spell on her" said Isis. Yoda sighed "then plan this is we go implement" said Yoda "what will you be doing master Yoda?" asked Isis "face Sith I must" said yoda "then may the force be with you" said Isis

While Obi wan made ready to head for the temple. Isis put Padme under then joined him. "You don't have to do this you know," said Obi wan "yes I do and I already knew Chani is at the temple" said Isis. Obi wan looked sad and somewhat worried about her. Isis touched his arm in reassurance. "Lets get this done okay," said Isis. "I don't know if I can kill him, isis" said Obi wan she sighed "me either lets not cross that bridge till we reach it, ok" said isis. He closed his hand over hers and they took off. They landed a block from the temple and used the sewers to connect them to the secret passages.

They cut a hole in one wall and climbed into the dusty walkway. It was cramped but empty. They made their way down it until it sloped quickly up. Obi wan cut a hole in the ceiling above them and force leapt up the hole. Isis followed when he called it clear. They made their way stealthily through the kitchen and into the library. There were bodies in the library and they were forced to step over them in some places.

Isis almost burst into tears when she saw a kid clutching a book on Sith history in his dead hands. She knew that ironic image would stay with her forever. The security room was at the end of the hallway; unfortunately two troopers were in front of the door. Isis reached up into the walkway above and made a body fall over. One of the troopers went to check on it. That only left the other one. Isis whispered a spell under her breath while Obi wan waited tensely saber hilt in his hand. The guard saw an illusionary Jedi fleeing down the corridor and gave chase.

Obi wan and Isis slipped into the room. Obi wan quickly disabled the beacon and transmitted a warning instead. Then they snuck back out of the room. They ended up going back on an alternate route because the guards were now searching the library area. They passed by the crèche doors on the other route. What they saw there made them both pause.

There was a stack of bodies in front of the crèche doors. A lone woman was laying face down between them and the open crèche doors. Isis approached her slowly. A hair clip caught the light and Isis shook her head in denial. She kneeled beside the body and flipped it over "Isis we must go" hissed Obi wan. It was Chani and her eyes were wide with shock. What could have shocked her Isis wondered. Few things ever surprised Chani that she knew of. Isis looked her body over. There were no blaster wounds except a small one on her shoulder. What did the killing blow was unmistakably a light saber.

Isis reached out and touched the blood on Chani's face. There was broken plascrete pieces in her hair. Someone had thrown a statue at her. Isis touched the blood. Then on instinct she drew a very ancient symbol in it on Chani's face. She whispered a set of very creepy sounding words and the air shimmered above the body. An image was within the shimmer. It was her last moments of life and her killer was most definitely Anakin Skywalker.

"Halt Jedi you are under arrest" said a guard. Isis waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and the guard incinerated from the inside out. "Isis?" Obi wan said in shock "come on Obi wan lets get out of here this place is a charnel house" said Isis they made there way quickly back to the kitchen and out the passage. Isis closed the hole behind them. They went down the passage in silence. Neither of them wanted to speak about what had happened both of them were too disturbed by it.


	32. Chapter 32

Trust 32

The silence was getting on Obi wan's nerves. "Why do you think he did it?" said Obi wan "for her, he's been having visions of her dying" said Isis "he never should have gotten involved with her" said Obi wan "why not your involved with me" said Isis "it isn't the same" said Obi wan "why cause he married her" said Isis "Isis please don't do this" said Obi wan "I'm sorry Obi wan, I guess I'm a little upset right now" said Isis "you and me both my dear" said Obi wan "so how long have you known" said Obi wan

"About the marriage? I did the ceremony why?" said Isis. Obi wan looked at her in shock. "What they were in love Obi wan plus I was a high priestess" said Isis "you shouldn't have encouraged it" said obi wan. Isis sighed as if regret would change anything now. "Well its too late to change that now" said Isis "the children are his aren't they?" said obi wan "yes more than likely" said Isis

"What are you planning on doing when we get back" said Obi wan she sighed "we need to find Anakin and she will lead us to him" said Isis "she won't betray him willingly you know that" said Obi-wan "I know that's why I'm going to resort to something really rotten" said Isis "what?" said Obi- wan "a little mind control and hypnotic suggestion" said Isis "that's bordering on Sith behavior" said Obi wan. "I know but you do what you have to do, you can't always play by the rules Obi wan" said Isis

"Isis let me face him," said Obi wan. "Only if you tell me you can handle killing him" said Isis Obi wan looked at the control board to the craft they were flying in. "I don't know but I may have to," said Obi wan. "We will have to" said Isis. She put her arm around his shoulders and kissed his neck. "You know I would have married you if they had allowed it" said Obi wan. Isis smiled at him he sounded sincere at least.

"I know, its ok," she said softly. They landed on Bail's ship and Isis went to Padme. Obi wan stayed back and concealed himself from Padme. Isis cast her spell wrapping it in a sense of urgency that would invade her victim's psyche. "Padme listen to me Anakin is in trouble you know where he is go to him," said Isis

Padme's eyes flew open. She didn't seem to even notice Isis was standing in the room. Both Isis and Obi- wan watched in mute silence as Padme stole a ship and headed after Anakin. She seemed confused and didn't know where she was going apparently. "I guess that shoots down that plan" said Isis "yes indeed it does, he obviously didn't tell her where he was going" said Obi wan "no, apparently not but I know someone who does know" said Isis

"Isis no! we can get the information another way he's too dangerous" said obi wan Isis headed for the Sith sphere and demanded it open for her "Isis wait listen to me please!" pleaded Obi- wan. "Not right now Obi wan, I'll call you with his whereabouts" said Isis she climbed the steps into the craft and it closed behind her. Obi wan watched her go in dismay. He didn't trust that craft she was flying not one bit. Nor did he trust the man she was about to go see.

Palpatine's office

Isis walked into the senate building. She had wrapped herself in a glamour to keep from being recognized and arrested before she obtained her goal. Isis rode the lift to the chancellor and walked calmly into his office "is the chancellor in?" Isis asked the droid secretary. "Yes maam but he asked to not be disturbed," said the droid. Isis noted the two trooper guards stationed on either side of the door. "Well that's just too bad," said Isis

She force slammed the two guards through the walls behind them. "Maam you can't go in there he asked to not be disturbed, I'm getting security," said the droid. Isis reached out with the force and removed its head. Then she slammed the doors open. She strode into the room. Behind her the droid's body was sparking as it died. The guards weren't moving anytime soon either.

Isis dropped her glamour and walked towards the old man seated at the desk. "Ah Isis my dear I thought you had better manners than this, I asked to not be disturbed" said Palpatine. He reached for the holocom button. Apparently he was talking to someone when she walked in. "all right Sidious cut the crap where is he?" said Isis "where is who my dear?" said Sidious "your new apprentice who do you think I'm talking about?" said Isis "ah so you came to arrest me like your Jedi friends?" said Sidious.

"Not today, now where is he?" said Isis "what will you do to him if you find him?" said Sidious " I'm going to kill him what do you think I'm going to do invite him to tea, now where is he?" said Isis "on Mustafar, killing the separatist leaders," said Sidious. She turned and walked towards the door "when your done come back here and take your rightful place" said Sidious. He waited until his door closed before reinstating the com call. "Who was that?" said Anakin "Isis, she's coming to you" said Palpatine

Isis ignored him and walked out the door. She reasoned that she had only a few minutes before Palpatine called the guards on her. So she stopped to get a drink from the vending machine and reinstated her glamour as she did so. She was standing back up as several troopers passed her on the way to Palpatine's office. She opened her drink took a sip and walked out of the building. She took the small craft again. Flying it easily in the mood she was in. she left it on the flight deck and grabbed another one. Go home she ordered it as she left. Instead of returning to Palpatine it flew off towards the Ziost system.

She was just firing up the new ships' engines when Padme com'ed her. "Yes?" Isis answered on reflex. Padme sounded distraught and was babbling about Anakin being in trouble and her not knowing where he was. "Where are you?" asked Isis. "In my ship right across from you" said Padme. Isis looked over at Padme's ship. Her hatch was still open. Then she saw movement. She recognized Obi- wans' brown clad figure climb on board the craft. "Its ok he just com'ed me he's on Mustafar but he's stranded, I'm going to go get him" said Isis "oh thank the stars" said Padme. Isis watched as Padme closed the hatch to her ship and headed for the hanger doors. She wanted to kick herself for telling the woman; she forgot about the damn geas, she had placed on her earlier. Isis waited until she was sure the woman had jumped to hyperspace. Then she gave chase. "Padme I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to kill your husband," she whispered. Then she jumped to hyperspace herself

Mustafar

Anakin shut off his saber. The job was done. The separatist leaders were all dead. They had pleaded and begged for his mercy just like the cowards he knew them to be. He just made his call to Palpatine to make his report when he felt her anxiety. "Padme?" he said aloud. He reached out and touched her mind. Sure enough it was Padme and she was coming to him. She was worried and scared that much he could feel. So he waited for her. He was sure Isis was using her to track him.

So he waited for his wife's craft to land on the landing platform. "Padme what are you doing her I told you to run" said Anakin "I thought you were in trouble" said Padme. Anakin was confused why would she think that? "Isis said you were stranded," said Padme. He nodded now he understood her anxiety. "What did she tell you?" said Anakin Padme looked pained and somewhat worried. "She went to the temple Anakin, she said you killed younglings" said Padme Anakin swore in huttese

"Who told her those lies, was it Obi wan?" said Anakin "Anakin stop this please you've changed I don't even recognize you anymore" Padme pleaded. "No, he would never say that about you he's your friend" said Padme "I'm doing this for us don't you see that?' said Anakin "no your not your doing it for you because your afraid of losing me like you did your mother" said Padme. Anakin raised his hand like he intended to slap her. Movement by the ships ramp distracted him.

"Obi wan, come to join us have you?" said Anakin Obi wan stepped out of the shadows. "So this is it then you betray me for him?" Anakin shouted then he force choked Padme. Obi- wan looked at him in horror "Anakin stop it let her go!" Obi wan yelled. Anakin growled and force flung Padme backwards. She landed on her back and didn't get up. "Anakin look at yourself, look at what your doing" said Obi wan "no what you made me do, she would have never betrayed me if it wasn't for you" Anakin shouted back. Isis landed on another landing pad and approached carefully. She readied a few spells just in case and came around the corner just in time to hear Obi wan demand Anakin release someone. She relised with sickening clarity that the vision was playing out right now before her.

She stepped forward slowly and watched from behind a ship strut. Padme was lying on the ground and she wasn't moving. Isis approached her slowly. Suddenly feeling guilty over using her to get to Anakin. She kneeled beside the fallen woman and checked her pulse. It was steady but her throat was showing signs of bruising. Was Anakin an abuser she hoped not? "Padme can you hear me?" Isis whispered. The woman opened her eyes and stared at Isis, she looked terrified to Isis. "Well if it isn't my Padawan, come to aid your boyfriend?" said Anakin

"Anakin your sick let us help you" said Isis "oh but I feel just fine, Obi wan on the other hand is about to be stricken by something" said Anakin "Anakin stop this!" said Obi wan "Anakin what did you do to Padme?' said Isis "she betrayed me for him, I no longer care what happens to her" he said angrily. Tears were streaming down Padme's cheeks behind her. She was hearing every word. "So how long have you been working for him?" said Isis "long enough to know who my enemies are" said Anakin "Anakin we aren't your enemies he's using you can't you see that?" said Obi wan "oh you're a fine one to talk of using Obi wan" said Anakin.


	33. Chapter 33

Trust 33

"Isis get out of here!" Obi wan ordered her. Isis ignored that, she hated taking orders. She looked Obi wan over. Noticing the engine grease spots on his robe. "Are you sure he didn't just sneak aboard her craft?" said Isis "that's irrelevant your only defending him, you sound just like her" he said angrily "and you sound like Dooku" said Isis. Anakin didn't respond "he's using you just like he did him, your smarter than this I know you are" said Isis "oh I know he is using me but do you know that you are being used too" said Anakin "what are you talking about?" said Isis "Anakin don't!" said Obi wan he looked like he was worried about something. "Oh that's right it was supposed to be our little secret" said Anakin "Anakin don't, just leave it alone" said Obi wan.

His voice had an almost pleading tone to it that worried Isis. "No I don't think so master, since you won't fess up then I'll tell her," said Anakin "tell me what? spit it out already" said Isis. The cryptic comments were beginning to get on her nerves. "He doesn't really love you, you know, the council asked him to date you" said Anakin "funny I could have sworn they had a policy against dating at all" said Isis "oh they do except where your concerned" said Anakin "jealous?" said Isis "I have nothing to be jealous of they were only trying to insure your loyalty, at any cost" said Anakin "still want to be on his side?" said Anakin.

Isis felt betrayed his barb had hit home. "What did he tell you about me?" said Anakin. "Nothing I saw for myself" said Isis "the Jedi did that not I" said Anakin. She laughed at him, it was a bitter sound. "Now your really getting insulting, do you really think I'm that stupid?" said Isis. "Anakin have you ever heard the phrase dead men tell no tales?" said Isis. He nodded yes he had heard it "they do if you know how to listen" said Isis

"If your not for me Isis your against me" said Anakin "only a Sith thinks in absolutes" said Obi wan "who exactly are we for or against now, because I don't recognize you?" said Isis. Anakin bowed ever so slightly from his waist. "Lord Vader at your service my lady " he said with a wicked grin. Isis snorted, "so he gave you a new name, afraid you'll sully the real one?" she mocked he smiled at her "oh Isis my dear I am so going to miss your wit," said Anakin

"Anakin just stop this its not too late to turn back now" said Obi wan "what's the matter Obi wan not up to the task, perhaps your too old" said Anakin. Anakin ignited his saber. "Time to choose Isis him or me" said Anakin "him at least he's not a murderer" said Isis. Anakin winced "they held you back I freed you" said Anakin. he made it sound as if she were ungrateful. "By placing yourself back in chains, brilliant," said Isis. "Tell me Anakin how does it feel to be a slave again?" said Isis. He clenched his jaw and looked pissed off. "I did it for us, you and I can rule, all we have to do is get rid of Palpatine" said Anakin "funny that sounds just like a previous offer" said Isis

Obi wan glared at her and made ready to attack Anakin or defend Isis. "Yes it was from the one you call master now" said Isis "is this what you want Anakin this kind of life, with no real friends" said Obi wan "I don't need friends" said Anakin. Isis ignited her blade "then congratulations you no longer have them" said Isis. With a glance at Obi wan to see if he was following, Isis attacked.

Anakin parried the blow and attacked back. She could see the rage in his eyes as he tried to batter her out of his way. Obi wan joined her in the attack and Anakin resorted to trying to force choke her. Isis grabbed at her throat because it was suddenly closing. She barely whispered the last word of her counter spell in time. Obi wan had steered Anakin away from her by attacking him while he was distracted. "I offered you the universe!" Anakin yelled at her.

Then he was forced to sidestep because Obi wan was attacking him now. Isis was on the ground sucking air into her lungs while Obi wan and Anakin fought. Anakin was clutching at his throat now, but it only lasted a few seconds before he released the energy. "Very clever Isis but not clever enough" he hissed "leave her be Anakin!" Obi wan practically yelled.

Isis climbed shakily to her feet. "So you do have a temper too bad your too late, she will be mine Obi- wan" said Anakin "I'm going to take from you what you intended to take from me" said Anakin "you already have Padme or have you forgotten about her?" said Obi wan "no I haven't but she wasn't strong enough to stay by my side" said Anakin "what makes you think I even want to be near you now?" said Isis

"I don't care what you want, I will teach you what you need" said Anakin "no thanks I'll skip the class on how to be a traitor" said Isis "I am not a traitor!" Anakin yelled back. "Yes you are! A traitor and a baby killer!" yelled Isis back. Anakin looked pained for a second her words had hit their mark.

. "You will soon learn to respect me as your master or I will make you" said Anakin she laughed at him strait out laughed. Her tone was pure mocking contempt."What only master, why not your majesty or your grace, please are you really going to settle for second place when you could be on top?" said Isis he laughed "no, of course not but first things first time to die Obi wan" said Anakin. Isis started forward to help Obi wan with Anakin. Instead Anakin force flung her across the landing bay. She hit a wall and slid down, knocked out for a few minutes.

Obi wan continued the attack and they fought their way through the base. Anakin was really trying to kill him and it was all Obi wan could do to defend himself. "You were supposed to save us from the Sith not join them!" yelled Obi wan. He was hurt and angry by the man's betrayal. Plus now he was worried about Isis.

Isis shook her head to clear it. There was blood running down her face. She slowly climbed to her feet. Obi wan and Anakin were gone but she could hear their battle in the distance. She started forward like she intended to go help him. Then Padme moaned and Isis turned her attention to her. She slowly kneeled beside Padme. "I'm so sorry," said Isis. Though she wanted to go help Obi wan. She also didn't want to leave Padme to Anakin's mercy. She was sure he no longer had any. If both Obi wan and her fell, what would happen to Padme? Tears were flowing freely down the woman's face. "What happened between you and my husband?" asked Padme

Her voice was soft and pain filled. Isis looked down at the floor, for some reason she felt absurdly guilty. "We slept together, one time, but I never wanted to do it," said Isis. Padme seemed to be satisfied with that answer. "He can be very persuasive" said Padme Isis found that she was crying "I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you" said Isis "he tried to kill me" said Padme softly. "I know," said Isis. She bent down and hugged the woman. "Can you stand?' asked Isis "no, I can't feel my legs at all" said Padme "then I'll get you to the ship, do you think you can fly?' said Isis

Padme burst into tears. "No I can't feel anything at all from my neck down, what did he do to me?" said Padme. Isis leaned down and rested her hand on the back of her neck. She couldn't tell what was wrong with her. At least not without a scanner but she suspected that he broke her neck. "Padme I'm going to get a stretcher board I'll be right back" said Isis. she ran towards the ship and grabbed the med board strapped on the wall next to the first aid kit. She ran back to Padme and slowly slid her onto the board.

Then with R2's help she dragged Padme back to the ship. She laid her on the floor at the back of the ship. "Padme I'll be right back if I don't come back in twenty minutes I'm going to set the autopilot to take you to a med center" said Isis. Padme looked sacred "what if he comes back?" said Padme "I'll lock the doors, if he does be nice to him don't give him a reason to hurt you further" said Isis then she left, she could hear Padme sobbing as she closed and locked the door. She headed for the voices of the combatants.

She was just about to go through the door when she was force flung backwards again. "Damn it, can't you two think of a new move" she hissed "hello my dear " said Sidious "did you really think I'd let you kill my apprentice?" said Sidious "is that all he is to you?" said Isis "what else is there?" said Sidious. "Never mind you wouldn't understand anyways" said Isis "oh really? Do you think you are more clever than I?" said Sidious "tell me something why did you choose him?" said Isis. Sidious laughed "do you really want to know?" said Sidious. Isis was stalling him on purpose. Every second he wasted talking to her was one more minute for Obi wan to win their fight.


	34. Chapter 34

Trust 34

She was counting on Palpatine vanity to keep him talking. The man was brilliant but long-winded. She was hoping it would be his downfall today. "Dooku actually tried to convince me that Obi wan would turn" said Palpatine Isis shook her head "somehow I can't see that happening" said Isis "me either he was always, how do you say it too straitlaced" said Palpatine. "So Anakin was an alternative choice?" said Isis. "Actually yes but not to who you think" said Palpatine "to me?" she said in shock. "Yes my dear you've always been my first choice" said Palpatine

"So all this was a game?" said Isis "yes and no, it was strategy, the ultimate revenge against the Jedi" said Sidious/Palpatine "some things must be earned" said Isis "yes indeed they should" said Palpatine he smiled at the young woman. "So what exactly would be my title should I agree to this?" said Isis. "Are you agreeing?" said Sidious "it would depends on what the offer is" said Isis "again a maybe I see, do you have more questions?" asked Palpatine he looked at the doorway on the far side of the room. It was obvious he wanted to go to his apprentices' aid. Isis couldn't let that happen Obi wan might well win but with Palpatine on Anakin's side he would definitely lose.

"So the whole kidnapping was staged I'm assuming as well?" said Isis "but of course, the fight on the other hand that was pure chance" said Sidious."Do not fret he was weak you said so yourself" said Sidious "so was that to see if I would turn or one of the others?" said Isis "both actually, Dooku had bets on Obi wan, I of course had bets on Anakin and yourself" said Sidious "what about Asaj?' said Isis "she was useless that is why he wanted you, she was more of a hammer and you my dear were closer to a vibroscalpel" said Sidious

"Thanks I think," said Isis "now if you do not mind I must go aid my apprentice" said Sidious. Isis moved closer she had shut off her blade as a sign of trust. Not that she trusted this viper. "Why not leave him after all if he's so good he should be able to handle one Jedi by himself" said Isis "is that an acceptance of my offer?' said Palpatine. Isis had moved very close to the man. "No sorry like to live with myself, unlike the baby killer you have working for you now" said Isis "ouch my dear so harsh I shall enjoy watching you two compete, but for now I must be going" said Palpatine

"Sorry can't let you do that" said Isis he laughed at her. "Stand aside girl I have no time for games" said Palpatine "but I thought you liked games?" said Isis with a smile. Palpatine eyed her warily; something about this girl was beginning to unnerve him. "Worried about your apprentice?" said Isis. He glared at her "but that's right you've already lost a couple haven't you?" said Isis.

Palpatine growled at her. She knew of no other word to describe the look on his face. Then he attacked her. Isis met his attack and parried it easily. He stepped up the attack. Isis was in it now. Sidious was good; she had no problem admitting it. "Wow for someone so old you really can move" she teased. "I'll show you old" he said and tried another tactic. She fought him to a stand still "enough!" he yelled "get out of my way girl or I will kill you" said Palpatine "if you were going to kill me you would have done it by now" said Isis "your right I would much rather you joined us" said Palpatine. She grimaced in disgust "I don't want to be the third wheel," said Isis

Sidious smiled thinking he had her. "Then why would you want to stay with someone who lies to you?" said Sidious "his lies I know yours I'm not so sure of" said Isis "what is there to not be sure of, Anakin loves you and I can give you both everything you've ever dreamed of" said Sidious "and all we have to do is put the slave collars on ourselves, no thanks, Anakin may be dumb enough to sell his soul but I'm not" said Isis "what if you could have anything you want, money, power its all within your reach, all you have to do is say yes" said Palpatine

He was inching forward towards the door any second now he was going to get past her. "Provided you can actually keep your word," said Isis. She had moved close enough to touch him. She rested a hand on his chest. Palpatine eyed her warily "and what would these dreams cost me?" said Isis she was now pretending to flirt with Palpatine. "More if you do not stop delaying me" said Palpatine. She was rubbing her hand on his chest and he was losing his concentration. She didn't even think about her intentions, instead she projected arousal. Trying to throw the old rat off of what she had planned.

He swallowed nervously she was close enough he could kiss her if he was so inclined. "And just how would you know what I want when I don't even know it?" she said in a breathless whisper. Palpatine enclosed his arms around her; he was leaning towards her mouth. Their lips met for a brief second. Then all of a sudden his side was on fire.

He looked down and a big red stain was spreading across his robes. He activated his saber and tried to cut her in two. "Treacherous voxyen" he hissed she dove sideways but she wasn't fast enough. He managed to score a hit on her side as well. Sidious lurched away from her and towards the tunnel. He was bleeding heavily and the resulting dizziness made him grab the wall for support. "So treacherous my dear, my days would be numbered with you as my apprentice, how very Sith like you are already" said Sidious.

"I thought that was the idea," said Isis. He laughed and then winced when his stomach muscles tightened. "Yes, yes it was and speaking of which we must continue this conversation again later, without the knives next time of course" said Palpatine then he walked off towards where Anakin and Obi- wan were. Isis swore and started to go after him. When she almost collapsed she decided heading for the ship was best.

She made it to the landing ramp before she collapsed on the ramp. C3PO came down the ramp. "Oh dear mistress Isis your hurt" said c3po "no shit captain obvious" said Isis "I do not hold the rank of captain as yet I do believe they will not allow" said c3po "can it 3po I was joking, is Obi wan back yet?" said Isis

R2 tweedled a response in the negative. Isis whispered a healing spell under her breath and tried to climb the ramp. Her stomach muscles screamed in protest so she ended up crawling up the ramp instead. "How is Padme?" asked Isis "she seems to be in pain mistress" said 3po Isis walked into the ship and half crawled to Padme's side. Isis laid a hand on Padme's stomach. She felt the muscles beneath her hand tighten then slowly relax. "Ah shit she's in labor" said Isis "oh dear what do we do mistress we aren't programmed for medical needs." Said c3po "c3po shut up, how many minutes apart are the contractions?" said Isis.

"R2 says they have been coming at regular intervals of approximately forty minutes apart," said c3po. Isis collapsed into the copilot's chair. "Good go continue to time them and let me know when they reach ten minutes apart," said Isis. c3po and r2 headed for the back of the ship. "Hurry please Obi wan or I won't be able to fly anyone anywhere," said Isis

Obi wan had won the fight. Though it felt nothing like a victory. Anakin was lying on the side of the canyon. Lava flowed behind him but Obi wan eyes were riveted on the man below him. He had been forced to cut off Anakin's limbs when he attempted to force jump over him. Now the boy was screaming his hatred at him. The words were breaking Obi wan's heart. He knew logically he should just kill the boy but his heart stayed his hand. This boy had been like a son to him he just couldn't do it. "I'm sorry," said Obi wan softly. Tears were blinding his eyes as he stumbled away.

He felt Sidious' approach and debated for one second to cheat him of his prize. Then he felt Isis's mental call for help and instead headed in her direction. He somehow managed to avoid the Sith lord as he headed for her side. He found her passed out in the copilot's chair. The damage to her robe mute testimony of what had transpired while he was gone. She had delayed Sidious for him.

"Isis sweetheart wake up" he said gently. He fired up the engines and closed the doors. Isis opened her eyes and gazed into his. She didn't even ask what had happened, in truth she didn't really want to know. "Padme's in labor we need to get her to a med center" said Isis "we need to get you to one too" said Obi wan softly. "I know," she said softly

"Did they really ask you to do that?" she asked softly "to do what?" said Obi wan

"Pretend to care about me?" said Isis she did nothing to disguise the hurt in her voice "yes, but I've never had to pretend, I've always cared about you and I would have continued to do so despite the council's wishes" said Obi wan "they already cost you someone didn't they?" said Isis "Isis please I don't want to talk about this not right now" he said his voice broke slightly when he said it

. Isis reached her hand out and touched his arm. Suddenly all his past behavior now made perfect sense to her at last. "I'm sorry we've been through enough today, for a lifetime I think" said Isis "it's going to be all right" she said. He looked away from her gaze. Nothing about today would ever feel all right to him. They landed on Organa's ship again and then the ship jumped into hyperspace.


	35. Chapter 35

Trust 35

Organa took them to a mining colony, in the Polis Massa asteroids. He partially owned it so it was a temporary safe haven. Isis was dunked into the bacta tank despite her protests. Padme gave birth while she was in the bacta tank. Obi wan had tried to insist that he carry her but she vetoed it because bending that way would have hurt too much. Padme stayed with them long enough to name her two children before she passed on.

Isis came out of the bacta bath after Padme had already passed on. The mood on the small asteroid's med center was subdued. It was a mood Isis personally matched, as did the crew of Organa's ship when they reentered his ship. Padme's body was laid out in state in one of the cargo holds. They had arranged to stuff her belly to hide the fact she had given birth. One corner of the ship's med room was turned into a nursery. Bail had arranged with Yoda and Obi wan to take the girl child but he couldn't hide them both. Their force signatures would be too strong together.

"Hide we must hunted we will be" said Yoda

"I believe it would be best if we went into exile" said Obi wan

"We need to protect the children, they may be our only hope" said Isis

"Bail has agreed to take the girl child, his wife wanted to adopt anyways" said Obi wan

"What of the boy?" asked Isis.

Her voice was soft and sounded drawn to her. She felt as though she had aged a hundred years in the last few days.

"I will take him to Tattooine to his family there" said Obi wan.

Isis looked at her hands that was it, they were separating permanently now.

"You're intending to watch over him?" said Isis

"Of course, he may be our only chance of destroying Sidious," said Obi wan.

Bail was staring at her in sympathy.

"Decided have you, where exile you will be?" said Yoda

"Honestly no but I do intend to take Padme's body home" said Isis

"It's not your fault you know, he did it not you" said Obi wan.

Isis sighed and smiled wanly at him. His words didn't stop her from feeling guilty not at all.

"In exile training I do have for you both" said Yoda

"Old friend has taught how to merge with the force he does know," said Yoda.

Isis smiled she knew someone who used to be able to do that too.

"Your former master Qui gon, taught me he has" said Yoda

"And the Sith they can't do this can they?" said Isis. She shivered thinking about being haunted by Anakin's ghost.

"Sith cannot achieve this great compassion it does require," said Yoda.

Isis sighed in relief, then smiled

"So I finally get to meet the great Qui- Gon Jinn?" said Isis.

Obi wan smiled at her statement

"I've heard so much about him already I feel like I know him already" said Isis

"Something to look forward to then it will be for you" said Yoda.

Isis smiled "yes master it will be" said Isis

"Impart this knowledge to you both I shall" said Yoda

"Where exactly did he learn it from?" said Isis

"From Whills shaman did he learn it" said Yoda. Isis nodded in understanding.

"Aren't you afraid that on a planet so sparse they will detect his force signature?" said Isis

"Chance of that there is" said Yoda.

The old Trog frowned at her.

"We have no way to prevent that," said Obi wan.

Isis sighed and looked at them all. Bail was clearly worried about his family's safety.

"I can bind their force abilities until we are ready to train them" said Isis

.The others looked at each other in worry.

"You do intend to train them don't you?" said Isis.

Obis wan looked at Yoda and then back to her.

"I get it you weren't were you?" said Isis

"Like their father can not be allowed to be" said Yoda

"They won't be, I'm sure they will turn out much better adjusted with two such loving homes" said Isis

"Thank you" said Bail

Isis smiled at the man she could tell he had a compassionate nature.

"As a healer you have not trained, do this you may not be able," said Yoda.

Isis snorted "I've trained as several things and a binding is quite easy to do" said Isis

"Then do it, but be careful not to harm them" said Obi wan

"Playing the protector all ready Obi wan?" said Isis.

"Now back to our previous discussion, they're training?" said Isis.

Yoda looked again at Obi- wan.

"Stubborn you are, about this you will not relent" said Yoda

"No a child shouldn't have to pay for their father's mistakes" said Isis

Obi wan sighed, she was right and he knew it.

"To the dark side guarantee that they will not turn have we not" said Yoda

"No but neither do we have one either, I prefer to leave that to the force" said Isis

"Yes to the force best future is left" said Yoda in agreement.

"Then it's decided if they are meant to be trained the force will see to it" said Obi wan "yes it seems that's all we have left, hope and faith, lets hope they are enough to move mountains" said Isis

"Or a despot from a throne" said Bail. They nodded in agreement and that signaled the end of the meeting.

Isis went to the cabin she was using to retrieve something from her bag. Obi wan stayed behind to talk with Yoda.

"Concerned for her I am" said Yoda

"She was close to Anakin and he hurt her badly" said Obi wan

"She looks as though she has lost everything" said Bail

"We all have" said Obi wan "loved him she did and you as well" said Yoda.

Obi wan looked pained for a moment "dead he is not is he?" said Yoda.

Obi wan looked away and at the floor.

"No master I could not do it," said Obi wan.

The small being looked at him with sad eyes

"Of her he should be afraid finish what you started she will," said Yoda

"But you just said she loved him?" said Bail

"To her eyes a fate worse she would be saving him from" said Yoda.

He sounded sad and so much older than he remembered him sounding.

"Then I won't tell her," said Obi wan

"Find out for herself later she will" said Yoda.

Isis made her way down the hall to the sick bay. C 3po was watching over them like a huge baby monitor.

"Oh hello mistress may I help you?' said the droid.

They obviously didn't recognize her. Bail's people must have wiped their memories already.

"No I've got it you may go" said Isis

"But mistress we were ordered to watch over the babies" said c3po

"I know I'm going to do so for awhile" said Isis

"Very well madam" said the droid.

Isis watched the droid disappear down the hall. She closed the door behind her and activated the sound dampeners. Then she locked it before moving to their sides. They were in makeshift basket like cradles.

Their small hands were outstretched towards each other. Though there was no possible way they could see over the sides. She smiled they were beautiful children, she wondered if they somehow knew that they were about to be separated.

She hoped not but with their force sensitivity as high as it was they probably did on some level. Isis sighed and walked over to the cupboard in the room and took down two sterile wrapped blood sample lancelets and a pen to use them. She set them on a rolling cart and rolled the cart towards their cribs. Isis used it to set up a quick makeshift alter. Though she really didn't need it for this, she welcomed the sense of peace it brought.

She set the candles in their places and then picked up the lancelet. Loaded one of the small needles into the gun and walked over to the girl first. She gently pricked one of her fingers then soothed her when the child began to fuss. She ejected the sample cartridge and set it on the table.

Then she moved on to the boy. He tried to grab her hand as she took the sample.

"Forgive me sweetheart but this is for your own good" she whispered.

He looked into her eyes and cooed. As if to say that's all right I understand. Isis smiled at the small boy. She almost had the urge to keep him. She stifled the irrational thought and went on to business. She laid the sample next to the other then she lit the candles

"Force please let me be doing the right thing" she whispered.

Then she started the spell. She dripped the blood samples on two stones she had for this purpose and wrapped those in white ribbons. She chanted the spell as she did so. When she was done she had two neatly sealed stones enclosed in balls of wax

. She placed them into a bag and sealed those as well. Then she blew out her candles. She slipped the bag into her pocket and then kissed the children goodbye on their foreheads. She gathered her supplies and headed for the door. She returned to her cabin and stowed her supplies. Then she lay on her bunk and stared at the ceiling. Her hand reflexativly closing on the locket that Anakin had gotten her for her birthday one year.

That memory triggered the tears and she gave in to them. Yoda came to tell her the technique some time later in the evening. She would have plenty of time to practice it later. So she just committed his words to memory. It was a simple out of body type summoning. Obi wan came to her door some time after Yoda had left. He brought her some dinner and stayed to eat with her.

"Stay the night please" she whispered

"I was hoping you would ask me to" said Obi wan

"So this is it isn't it, we're never going to see each other again" said Isis

"Force willing we will" he said

. "I love you, you know that don't you?" said Isis

He smiled at her "I know and I'm sorry it took me until now to realize my feelings for you" said Obi wan

"What was her name?" said Isis.

Obi wan looked at the floor

"Siri, she was a Jedi like me" said Obi wan

"I'm sorry" said Isis

"No it is I who should be apologizing I should have told the council how wrong they were to do that to you" said Obi wan

"Yes you should have but regrets change nothing" said Isis.

Obi wan nodded "you've become wiser than I" said Obi wan

"No I haven't I just listen more" said Isis.

Obi wan sighed

"Maybe I should have listened to my own heart more" said Obi wan

Isis moved closer to him and slid her hand into his.

"It's never too late to start" she murmured

"What's it telling you now" said Isis

"That I won't be getting any rest this evening" he said with a smile

"No you won't and you best plan on being sore in the morning" said Isis

He chuckled "I look forward to it" said Obi wan

Next morning

True to her word neither of them slept at all that night. It was their last night together after all. They had spent the whole evening making love, in an effort to commit each other to memory. Savoring each touch and taste as only someone who would later be denied it could. They took their leave of each other on the flight deck.

Isis held the baby Luke while he made his goodbyes to Yoda. Then he reluctantly took him from her arms

"Make sure you hold his head up" she said.

He smiled at her

"You can't keep him Isis" said Obi wan

"I know but I can't help but to dream" said Isis.

Obi wan leaned down and kissed her. Heedless of the disproving look Yoda was giving him.

"I would have gladly given you one of your own had circumstances been different" he said softly

She kissed him back "I know, goodbye Obi wan I shall miss you" she said

"And I you, goodbye Isis may the force be with you" he said

And headed for the ship. It took all of her self control to watch him just leave her there.

After his running lights faded from view she went back to her cabin to grab her stuff. Yoda watched her go with a sad expression on his face. He left some time after that, after saying his goodbyes to both Bail and herself.

Isis had them load Padme's body onto a shuttle and departed herself soon after Yoda did. She watched as Bail's ship jumped into was heading for Alderan with baby Leia. She set her course for Naboo and hoped for the future to be brighter.


End file.
